Heavy Rain
by Bliksem
Summary: A young boy sets out to save the world. But as he learns about the intentions of those in power, he realizes that not all he knows is the truth. He realizes that he, and others, must take responsibility for their actions and the consequences that follow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri and is the legal property of Nintendo. All characters are copyright of the author. All areas and locations are based off actual places in Hokkaido. This story was written long before information about Diamond and Pearl's Sinnoh region was revealed, ergo, the events in this story will not completely reflect the new timeline nor the indigenous Pokemon residing there. Please do not claim this story, or any of the chapters comprising it, as your own. Please feel free to email the author questions, comments, and/or criticisms or simply post a review.

~~~***~~~ "NO! STOP THIEF!!"

"HALT!!"

"COME BACK HERE!!"

Just the sheer volume and distress in those very shouts sent blistering cold shivers through Batoy Guilderos' spine. Even if the shouts hadn't been meant for him, the gruff-voiced man's call and the shrill shriek of that woman would have caused his heart to skip. But he was the target of that shout, and the young teen's nonchalant walk suddenly turned into a run. He never did like the word 'thief'; it was such a cold unforgiving word. Even then, Batoy didn't think what he was doing was completely wrong; he was just doing what he was told to do. Besides, it wasn't like he actually took anything. He was just the distraction. Ollie was the one who'd be in deep trouble if he got caught. Whatever it was that his superiors had wanted him to do, he did it. It was for the greater good, he'd been assured.

Sneakers pounding against the wet cement, Batoy took turn after turn, wrapping around building after run-down brick building, and eventually fled into the alleys, where he hunkered down behind one of this town's many dumpsters. Jubilife City, called the city of joy, was a miserable place. Cold grey buildings, large and imposing, jutted high into the dreary evening sky. Few windows of high-rising apartments and office buildings shown, their dim light the only sign of life. Nobody walked the streets, not in weather like this. The teen shivered as the rain, which had only been sprinkling a little while ago, turned into a heavy deluge. He was wet and cold, and the one thing keeping him from total misery was the fact that he'd succeeded with his part of the plan. No one had been caught. At least, not yet. There were still his pursuers to take into consideration.

Batoy pulled the hood of his dark-red sweater over his head as he pulled his knees towards his chest. He could hear the sound of boots splashing through the rain puddles and hurried voices calling out to each other. He dared not move, at least not for a few hours or until the rain let up. He didn't dare until he was sure that all was clear. The dumpster offered security from sight, but not from the wind and rain. It wouldn't have mattered much; he was already soaked to the bone, his carrot-colored hair plastered against his forehead. A dry spot lay to his right that he noticed, but though it was small, he was rather small for a fifteen year old and fit quite comfortably. Now all he had to do was wait and pray that Ollie could find him.

The seconds ticked by painfully slowly, and Batoy shivered. He squeezed his knees to his chest, trying to stay as warm as he could. Hyper-alert, his ears searched for the slightest familiar sound, and whenever he heard something, his stomach would tightened. After fifteen minutes of this agonizing torture, Batoy finally heard a faint crackling, and smile washed over his face. He clucked twice, too low for a normal person to really notice, and the crackling spiked sharply. Dainty yellow paws appeared as a yellow fox-like creature poked its head around the dumpster. Its mane immediately softened as the white spikes returned to being fine strands of fur. ~Jolteon!~ it cried out and immediately burrowed its head into Batoy's chest, nuzzling the boy as if he hadn't been seen in a year.

"Shhh! They're still looking for us, Ollie!" Batoy scolded quietly, his voice full anxiety. The Jolteon immediately silenced and looked at the wet boy curiously, a very relieved look about its muzzle. Minutes passed and the two looked at each other in total silence, but the sound of voices and boots never came back. Batoy smiled and rubbed the Jolteon's head, his hand gliding past the tiny spines without harm. Ollie gave a purr and nuzzled into the hand. "So, you got it?"

The Jolteon nodded slowly and sat on his hunches. He knelt down and dropped a small object he'd been hiding inside his mouth. Batoy smiled again, repressing the need to squeal as he picked it up. It was a small microchip, covered in a shock-resistance coating, no larger than a quarter. "Awesome! It doesn't seem to be damaged. Great job, Ollie!" The Jolteon blushed from the praise, and his fur crackled softly with the buzz of electricity. Batoy stuffed the chip into his pockets, barely able to control the grin that covered his face. The exchange done, all the two could do now was wait until either the rain slackened or nightfall, Batoy stroking the Jolteon's back in the meantime.

Nightfall came first, unfortunately, and the rain had not ceased to fall. Batoy looked up to watch the droplets fall from the dark clouded sky and he grimaced as exhaustion tried to claim him. Though he wanted to sleep, the fetid smell of the dumpster combined with the fear of being caught kept him alert. His body started to quiver. He couldn't sleep until he was some distance away from Jubilife. He looked down at Ollie, which had long since curled up beside him. He seemed to be asleep, but his long ears were erect, listening for the sound of footsteps. "Hey, Ollie..." Batoy whispered, and the Jolteon rose, as if he had not been asleep at all. "I guess it's time we try to beat it."

Groaning from stiffened joints and an aching back, Batoy slowly stood and half-walked half-stumbled towards the corner of the wall and peeked out. He couldn't go around with his hood raised; people would see the small magma emblem that had been sewn into the forehead. Of course, it was either that or a uniform, and he vastly preferred to remain as ambiguous as possible. Something about wearing that uniform made him sick to his stomach. So he pulled that down, exposing his messy bright orange hair to the pouring rain. There was no one on the street that he could see so Batoy stepped out and his Jolteon padded out on to the sidewalk and broke into a run shortly after.

Of course, just seeing anyone out in this weather was abnormal, and within moments, he was spotted. A female officer, clothed in standard-issue raingear, pulled beside of him on a motorcycle, and Batoy came to a halt. Mentally, he cursed his luck. From a distance, unnoticed, Ollie whimpered and retreated into the shadows of the alleys. Batoy was on his own. "Uh... h-hello, O-Officer..." Batoy clenched his teeth. He couldn't get the nervous stammer out of his voice.

"What are you doing out here at this time? A boy like you should be in bed; warm, dry and asleep!" Her voice was concerned, motherly. She probably had not been alerted to what had happened at the Global Trade Center. Batoy hesitated to answer; with the rain falling so hard, he couldn't think. From the shadows, Ollie wiggled his haunches impatiently. His partner's discomfort agitated him. "Where're you going? You're not up to trouble, I hope."

"N-No, ma'am," Batoy stammered out. "I was j-just heading out. Ya... ya see, I'm just a trainer... I... uh... I couldn't find the Pokemon Center, and... and I..." The intensity of the rain increased and the drone became unbearable. The rushing sound of the falling drops filled his ears to the point that he couldn't even hear himself talk. The nervous crackle of electricity faintly came through over the rain. Where was that coming from? He was losing it and he stopped. Why again? Why did this always happen? Why did he always feel that peculiar lump in his throat when he dealt with officers? He couldn't afford to be getting so nervous. He'd probably never get another chance to prove himself.

"I'll give you a ride to the Center. Go ahead and hop on. You can catch a cold if you stay in the rain too long." The officer's voice stayed kind, but there was a bit of impatience there, as if there was something that she, herself, wanted to attend to. She pointed to the caddy seat of the motorcycle. "It's okay, just get in."

If was only after a distinct snap that Batoy realized the source of the electric crackling sound. He looked passed the officer to see Ollie, crouched and sparking. His eyes went wide and he tried to shake his head, something to tell the Jolteon that he was alright. But Ollie failed to notice, and Batoy scarcely had time to cover his eyes before blinding lightning bolts soared from the fox's body, striking the officer directly and throwing her from the motorcycle. She was out before she even hit the ground. "Ollie!" Batoy cried, his body shaking with a plethora of negative thoughts. "Darn it, Ollie! I was okay! You didn't have to do that!" he shouted, and the Jolteon whimpered and splayed his ears. Batoy sighed, breathing in. "It's okay... I'm sorry... but we gotta get outta here now." Ollie nodded and trotted towards the boundary of the city with Batoy jogging after him.

Some fifty or so feet lay between the edge of the town and a massive forest. He crossed that and had just entered into the heavy brush when he suddenly heard the sound of barking. Poochyena, Mightyena, and Growlithe, by the sounds. Police dogs. Had the woman recovered that quickly? No, they'd figured out what he'd stolen, probably. Another group, perhaps? They'd find her, and then he'd really be in deep. Batoy cast a quick glance towards his partner. The Jolteon was upset and fright streaked across his face. There was a pang in Batoy's chest, as if his heart convulsed, guilt from putting Ollie through this. "J-Just a little further, Ollie... We... we'll lose 'em soon, I promise!"

If only he could believe that. The branches and brush were getting thicker, and the barks were growing louder. They were being forced upwind where their scent could be more easily tracked. The pounding rain wasn't making it any easier. "Just a little farther..." Batoy whispered to himself through gasping breaths. The barking grew ever closer.

And then there it was. His secret base within a large tree. He'd made it two days ago. He scurried inside, down a hollow next to the base of the tree, and he covered it up after the Jolteon had slipped inside. It was dreadfully dark and damp, but he dared not move from his spot. The barking grew louder and then stopped. Footsteps. Sniffing. The Pokemon were tracking the ground for his scent, but the sudden disappearance had confused them. One Pokemon, Batoy thought he saw the coarse fur of a Poochyena, stepped close to the entrance, and Batoy's breath stopped. But their pursuers found nothing. "We lost him. Better go back. Storm's gonna get worse later on. We'll try again in the morning. He won't get too far in this weather." And then there was silence.

Neither Batoy nor Ollie moved for the next five minutes. They could still be waiting, trying to draw him out, or perhaps they were listening for a sound. The two gave them no such chance. Finally, the Jolteon gave a low whimper and Batoy relaxed. The Jolteon's ears couldn't pick up a trace. Moving from his position, Batoy felt his way for a light. It took a few moments, but he finally found the switch and the secret base was illuminated with a dim glow of portable fluorescent lights, bright enough to see where he was going and perhaps even read if he were ever so inclined.

~Quil!~ Batoy had scarcely enough time to brace himself before a creature leaped into his arms. His dark blue back fur contrasted pleasantly with the sandy yellow fur on his underbelly and legs. His red eyes gleamed joyfully as he buried his head into Batoy's chest. Batoy chuckled as he scratched the Quilava behind the ears. "Hey, Jet! I hope you weren't too bored here by yourself." The Quilava's warmth was very welcome, and Batoy's spirits immediately began to rise.

The Quilava hopped from Batoy's arms after nosing his ear, and Batoy sighed and looked around. The secret base wasn't much to look at. Functional, it only had an empty bookcase, a table, a chair, and a bed, along with a small laptop close to the entrance. Imprinted on the cover of the laptop was a small flame-like emblem, similar to the one on his hoodie. There was also a dresser for what little clothes he could take with him and an oh-so-small personal refrigerator attached to a tiny electric generator. It was to the dresser which he walked to, after kicking off his soaked sneakers. Ollie trotted to the bed, still whimpering, and after shaking the water from his fur, clumsily made his way on it. He collapsed and buried his head with his paws, his body shivering. Jet sat next to him, laying his head over the Jolteon's. Batoy pulled off his soaked sweatshirt, cargo pants and socks, leaving him in only wet undergarments. There was no bathroom, but he was comfortable with his Pokemon there. He changed even those, and was soon covered in warm pajamas. His wet clothes were messily discarded into a corner without care, though he had removed the chip before doing so.

He walked over to his bed, and collapsed on it, his head lying on the only unoccupied pillow there. Ollie's whimpers continued. Batoy grasped the chip and gazed at it with tired eyes. Its interior was hidden by the foggy coating that covered it, but occasionally there was a hint of a blinking light. He twisted it around. "All that... for this stupid thing?" he said with resentment. "What the heck could they want with this?" He glanced at his two Pokemon. Jet twisted his head to gaze at him, whining at bit, and Batoy rubbed his head. "You know what, Jet? I'm done. I don't wanna do this anymore..." He looked at Ollie who'd finally fallen asleep. "I don't wanna risk anymore doing this stuff...let someone else do it, I don't wanna anymore...."

Jet nodded slowly, though his motions were uncertain. He gazed at the chip with particular disdain. But even then, he didn't close his eyes until Batoy tucked the chip back out of sight. Batoy reached over and scratched behind the Quilava's ears. "Once we get rid of this thing... we'll run away.... That's a good idea, right? Running away?" The Quilava whimpered a bit, but eventually that faded into nothingness as he fell asleep. Batoy sighed before dimming the lights, the sounds of the intense storm seeming so far away. Running away sounded like such a good idea.

It wasn't until the middle of the next day that Batoy finally woke up. Splayed out across the bed, he groaned as he pulled himself up. His body was sore, and his stomach ached from hunger. The hunger he could deal with, having long been accustomed to that, but he was so sore that even standing was a trial. There was a crick in his neck, and he winced and whimpered as he padded over towards the dresser. He had a green hooded sweatshirt left, along with a pair of dark blue navy cargo pants, baggier than the ones he wore the previous day. He sighed as he slowly undressed and redressed and headed for the little refrigerator. Opening it up, he found a few cans of store-bought animal chow, two cans of tiny sausages, and three remaining bottles of fresh water. He sighed regretfully as he emptied the entire refrigerator. They were completely out of food.

"Ugh... my neck..." moaned Batoy as he trotted over to his pile of still damp clothes and pulled out his collection of red and white Pokeballs, stuffing all but one into his pockets. That one reminding ball he maximized and opened, releasing yet another creature. As the light faded, the Pokemon's body quickly materialized, revealing a small pale white creature similar in shape to Ollie with a white mane of fur wrapping around her neck. She shook her body irritably before mewing loudly enough to stir the still sleeping Jet and Ollie. "Hey, hush, Meta!" Batoy said softly, trying to quiet the irate Eevee, but she only increased her whine to a screech.

~Jol!~ Ollie barked from where he lay, his eyes glaring disapprovingly at the little Eevee, but she merely turned around and flicked her tail. But her screech had quieted back to a soft mewl and Batoy sighed in relief. With a hiss, the cans of chow were opened, and after dumping the contents into a trio of bowls on his nearby dresser, he set one of them on to floor. The Eevee immediately tore into it, munching greedily as if she hadn't eaten in days. The bowl scooted across the floor from her ravenous attack. Batoy watched with a grimace. "Come on, Meta... slow down a bit... you'll get a stomach ache if you eat too fast...." He was ignored. Strands of her fur started to collect beneath her.

Turning away from the sight, Batoy made his way back to the bed. Jet had risen by now, yawning and pawing tiredly at his eyes. He set the bowls of chow in front of the two Pokemon before rubbing their heads. "Ollie, I know I've been making you do stuff you didn't want to do, and I've been pretty hard on ya," he said softly to the Jolteon. "But, I wanna say it's almost done, and after that... After that, we won't have to do it anymore. The rest should be easy from here on out." The two gave reassuring nods before focusing their attention to the meals before them. Though they didn't attack the food with Meta's ferocity, they ate eagerly and voraciously, and Batoy could barely stand to watch them. He opened the sausage cans and began to nibble on the sausages, trying to ignore exactly how hungry he really was. The sausages disappeared quickly far too quickly. "When we're finished, we're gonna have a big feast," he found himself muttering before slinging a backpack over his shoulder.

He wanted to stay to relax but it wasn't safe anymore. Now that the authorities knew approximately where he was, he couldn't stay for much longer. It was surprising that they hadn't already come and found him. They had to keep moving. Batoy sighed and stood up before walking over to the computer. The Pokemon continued eating except for the Quilava, who'd been the second to finish. Meta had since curled up on the floor and was licking her paw contently. Jet padded up next to Batoy and looked up at him. ~Quil?~ he asked, a reluctant look upon his face. The city had looked fun, from what little he'd gotten to see of it.

The boy smiled sadly and bent down, patting the anxious fire-type Pokemon. "I'm sorry, Jet, but we gotta move. If we don't, we'll get caught. I dunno what the police'll do to ya if they catch ya. Or me.... Understand? We can't stay here..." The Quilava nodded slowly, obviously not thrilled about the circumstances. His eyes narrowed on Batoy's pockets. But it couldn't be helped, and eventually Jet sighed and looked away, chirping in discomfort. Batoy rubbed the Quilava's head apologetically and motioned for the three Pokemon to follow him, and though Ollie came quickly, Meta required a bit more encouragement.

Slightly irritated, he groaned silently as he turned back to the laptop and entered in a few commands, bringing up a prompt. [Empty Base?] His finger hesitated, and only by closing his eyes could he actually click yes. Suddenly everything, from the refrigerator to the bed to his wet clothes, disappeared instantly. Even the laptop faded away, a mystery he hadn't figured out yet. The chamber had been completely stripped, leaving nothing but muddy walls and a root collection that comprised the exit.

"Well...guess we can't go back guys..." Batoy muttered, more to himself than his Pokemon. The exit leading to open air was filled with a dull grey light, and he could feel the cool air drifting down into the chamber. "Guess there's nothing left to do but head on out...." 


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds hung low in the sky, leaving the day dark and grim. Even though it was almost midday, the mid-July day seemed so cold and bleak that it seemed much like a late November evening. Off in the distance lightning flashed through the air, followed after a brief pause by crackling thunder. Batoy could smell the thick scent of rain almost as soon as he exited his former hiding place. The air was thick and humid yet the draft winds sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey, guys it might get a little dangerous, so you should rest up " he said, glancing at the three Pokemon beside him. He withdrew two balls, first recalling Ollie. The Jolteon vanished under the bright flash of light and retreated into his red and white sphere. He glanced at Jet, and nodded. "I promise, I'm gonna get rid of this thing so we won't have to deal with it anymore, okay? But I need you to keep it with you in your pokeball, okay?" The Quilava nodded begrudgingly and also vanished in the red light, the chip between his fangs.

That left Meta, who stared at Batoy with indignant eyes. Her paws sank slightly in the moist ground, mud trying to ooze between her toes. She batted her ears and glanced towards Batoy's waist. "I thought we could talk a little " Batoy said uncertainly, and when it became apparent that she wasn't going to be recalled, Meta threw up her tail in a huff. Batoy sighed and kneeled slightly. "Could I pick you up?" The Eevee didn't make a noise, but she didn't struggle as Batoy looped his arms underneath her and scooped her up. In fact, she seemed almost dead in her lack of motion.

A sense of lost immediately overcame him as he stepped from the base of the massive oak tree. Despite the base having existed among its roots for merely two weeks now, it was still the closest thing the boy could call to home. But now Batoy had to abandon it and move on. Hopefully, he could get to a Pokemon Center without getting caught and contact his mentor Lizbeth, but until then, he had to be on his guard. The ground here was uneven, and though Batoy had traversed these grounds before, he still had trouble keeping his balance, especially with Meta's weight in his arms. More than a few times, his sneakers slipped on the slick bark of a fallen oak or the loose mud of a shallow incline, sending the youth either tumbling into the wet ground or splashing in a shallow puddle, much to Meta's chagrin. The small white Eevee leapt from Batoy's arms and landed daintily on the ground, watching with contempt as he picked himself out of a puddle.

The trees rattled slightly as a roll of thunder rumbled through the thick air. Batoy rubbed his hands together, the cold water numbing them. He glanced towards the Eevee and sighed. "Look, Meta ." His words left him. What could he possibly say? After all, the Eevee's distrust in him was fairly placed. He'd let Team Magma cause her so much pain with no resistance at all. Asking anything of her wouldn't be fair. "I'm sorry I know it doesn't mean anything, but that's really all I can say I wish I could make the pain go away. You know I do ."

The Eevee glanced at him, an ear flicking in annoyance. She raised a paw, showing a balding patch right at the ankle; the rest of the fur around that area was discolored in comparison to the silver and white fur that coated her body. ~Vee ~ she muttered, glaring with accusing eyes. Batoy sank slightly and trudged forward, picking the Eevee up gently. "Balding you've been shedding?" he mumbled. Whatever Team Magma had done to her in their experiments, she was suffering more now. There had to be some way to end it. He moved forward before looking up at the angry sky. "Why couldn't things just be simpler ?"

~Verree..~ Meta growled, her ears flicking, and not a moment later, a sudden rush of barking filled the air. Batoy uttered a slur before turning and running from the sounds of his pursuers. The brush was thick and whipped at his face, but he powered through, his grip tightening on the little Eevee. Batoy jinked and turned, doing everything in his ability to shake whatever had given chase. But nothing worked; the barks grew louder and closer. "H-How How're they keeping up?!" he panted in a hoarse stricken voice. His lungs heaved as he duked and dodged, zigged and zagged. But still they grew closer.

A thick root appeared from nowhere, snagging Batoy's foot and sending the youth sprawling to the ground, the Eevee flying from his arms. She hit the ground hard, and immediately rebounding, growling at Batoy, her diminutive fangs peeking from her muzzle. Batoy crawled up, wincing. "Darnit " he muttered as he started looking around. Besides a small black bird that fluttered away as soon as his eyes chanced upon it, he saw no motion. The distance barking seemed to die away. He glanced towards Meta and sighed. "I'm so sorry, girl " he said, but the Eevee glared at him with livid eyes. Batoy's shoulders sank as he searched for something, anything, that could alleviate the situation, but he came up blank. If only things had turned out differently "Come on," he said softly, and the Eevee begrudgingly obeyed. It hurt to be uncaringly stern.

The trees thinned out and eventually faded to rocky crags. Batoy came to a halt and sagged against a tall spire of rock with Meta trotting and sitting just out of reach. Similar spires aligned a circular field with grooves carved into the ground. Someone must have used this place as a make-shift coliseum, as the markings were roughly similar to those of an official battlefield. One of the spires had crumbled to the ground, probably from a battle between two passing trainers. Close to the coliseum was a moderately high wall of rock carved into a rocky hill with a path working up the face. The path led up around the hill and deeper towards the mountains. "Let's see since I'm here, that means I'm to the south. I could head on to Canalave, that's closer, but wasn't Lizbeth coming from Lake Acuity? But that's so far...." He looked around and sighed, slumping down against one of the spires and glanced at Meta. "Well we lost them," he said, trying to grin, but the Eevee only turned away. Marking that, a lightning bolt ripped above him, and Batoy squeezed his hands over his ears just before a gigantic clap of thunder rattling the area. The air grew thicker.

The boy sat there for a few more minutes before crawling back to his feet. The first droplets of rain patted his head, and he groaned. A sudden flutter of wings caught his attention, and Batoy turned to see the Murkrow settle atop one of the far spires. He glanced at it curiously, and it responded likewise. "Weird never saw one of those before eh I don't care I gotta find a way to get outta here before it starts pouring again. Meta?" The Eevee flattered her ears, snarling at the small black bird. Her hackles bristled and her deep brown eyes narrowed. She looked around frantically, her body rigid, before finally spinning as the Murkrow took flight to land on the shoulder of a man leaning next to another far pillar. Batoy's eyes widened, and he silently berated himself. How had he not noticed him earlier?

"Hmm, orange hair, wiry frame, so you're probably that little thief for some reason, I expected a little bit more. The sharp masculine voice caught the poor boy completely by surprise and Batoy backed up a little. The tall sturdy man stepped forward. He was graced with rich blond hair and a strong chin, and his bright blue eyes focused on the boy in front of him. His arms were bulky with muscle, and his camouflaged clothes were stretched tight across his broad shoulders and large thighs. His face was aglow with a satisfied smirk. "I hate thieves."

"Wh-wha? Who the heck are you?" Batoy said, his voice quivering. His mind was racing rapidly.

"Heh, not the brightest one, I see " the man said simply, before pointing towards an insignia on his shoulder. It was a plain thing, hard to notice, a letter H' with the horizon bar appearing to be a bolt of lightning. "Of course, I could be cruel, not answer your question, and just do my job, but then again, where's the fun in that?" The man smiled before recalling the Murkrow into a pokeball. The boy's fright was delicious. "Let's just say that I'm a Hunter. You can call me Hawk."

"You you're military?" Batoy could scarcely believe what came out of his own mouth. The only member of an armed force he'd ever known of was the American gym leader, Lt. Surge of Kanto's Vermillion City. But the Hunters were legendary; an elite squad of soldier-trainers that even the country's government refused to acknowledge. "Well I guess I don't need to be getting in your way, then Meta, let's go," Batoy said, sounding braver than he felt. He called to the Eevee, and hesitantly, she turned to move away, casting a wary eye towards the man.

Hawk only grinned, and his hand slid into his pocket. "Sorry, kid, but a job's a job. Let's just cut the crass and get on with it," he said, his face as jolly as could be. "I'd really like to get this over with before the rain starts again." He withdrew a small sphere that quickly enlarged, revealing a purple body with a white M' engraved into the top. Even in the dim light, Batoy's eyes twitched at the sight of the Master Ball. "So, if you'd come quietly? You won't be hurt if you do."

Without a word, Batoy turned quickly, grapping a hold to the ledge above his head and pulling himself up. "Meta, let's go!" he said urgently, not looking at the little Eevee as she broke into a run, and with but a few bounds, she had covered most of the ground between her and the boy. But they had not gone two meters before a bright light materialized in front of them. Meta crouched, growling, as the light faded and pine green armor of a massive Pokemon revealed itself. Its squat legs sank into the rock, creating fractures and the blue patch of armor on its belly rumbled. The Pokemon glared at the two of them before roaring with the might of thunder.

"Allow me to introduce this Tyranitar," Hawk said jovially, his arms crossed. "He is a relatively recent acquisition. Caught him terrorizing a mountain village while I was on a job. He's been quite useful, and I must say, he has quite a dislike for kids and runt Pokemon." Hawk grinned again as the Tyranitar stepped forward. The beast's eyes narrowed as he towered above Batoy, his claws flexing and relaxing, a cracking sound emanating from them.

Batoy slowly backing away, his face mixed with worry and distress. He glanced back at Meta, and then at Hawk, his eyes looking for any avenue of escape, any path that he could take to get out of this mess. None immediately presented themselves. He glanced back at Meta. He couldn't recall her without instigating the Tyranitar. "So " he said slowly. "What happens now, huh?" Slowly he edged down the path, keeping his eyes fixed on Hawk.

With but a snap of Hawk's fingers, the Tyranitar roared, and Batoy halted immediately. "I think you overestimate what little position you have, kid" he said, smirking. "I'm the one holding the royal flush here." His grin slowly fell, though. "But in all seriousness, you have two choices. You can either come with me quietly, or you can resist. I'm perfectly fine with both choices, but I think it'd be in your best interest to just come without a hassle."

Batoy quickly glanced back towards the Tyranitar, then to Meta, and back to Hawk. His hands slid into his pockets. There was just no way he could risk Meta, especially in her condition. But likewise, there was no way he could fail this mission. The consequences would be too great. He glanced back at the little Eevee. She had engaged in a growling contest with the Tyranitar, her hackles raised, her fur bristling. "Meta " he whispered in warning, but she paid him no heed.

"This is your last chance to surrender, kid," Hawk said. "Tyranitar!"

The massive creature stepped forward, but it was Meta who struck first. Without warning, the small creature leapt onto Batoy's shoulder, propelling off of it, and moving into a somersault. Her tail shimmered with a metallic glow, and she slammed it into the Tyranitar's shoulder, a metal clang ringing out through the thick air. The Tyranitar recoiled in irritation, a claw brushing his shoulder as the Eevee landed on the ground, panting slightly.

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "So that's your decision, huh? Fine, then, more fun for me. Tyranitar, attack!" Almost immediately, jets of sand rushed from the chinks in the Tyranitar's armor, mixing with the strengthening wind. Batoy covered his face and Meta gritted her teeth as both braced against the abrasive sand stream. Roaring, the Tyranitar spun around, slamming his tail against the side of the wall. Whether or not the tail was meant to strike Batoy or the little Eevee was unknown, but as the thick truck of a tail collided with the stony wall, the force knocked both of them from their feet, sending them to the ground below.

"Ugh Meta " Batoy groaned as he crawled to his knees, his hand quickly moving to grasp his right arm, the point which first hit the ground. But Meta had already gotten to her paws, and her steel-cold eyes locked upon the much larger beast above them. Batoy pushed himself all the way up. Meta had landed a decent hit on the Tyranitar earlier. Maybe it was possible for her to win. He nodded, biting his lip. "Alright!" he shouted, his heart in his throat. "We'll go for it again. Meta, Iron Tail!"

The command had barely been given before Meta took off, a dizzying display of her footwork as she dashed from side to side before leaping up to the level of the Tyranitar and then up one more. Again, the fur on her tail tightened and hardened with a glowing sheen, and once against she pulled into a somersault. But as she lashed out her tail in the final attack, the Tyranitar hunched slightly, and the attack barely grazed his head.

And moments later, Meta was sent flying as the Tyranitar pushed up, slamming his head into her body. She landed haphazardly in front of the Tyranitar, barely managing to stay upright, but the stinging sands caused her to fall. Crawling back to her paws, she glared at the armored Pokemon, squinting her eyes to block the sand. Batoy grimaced as he continued to shield himself. "Nugh can't try that again Meta, Shadow Ball!"

A swirling mass of dark violet energy appeared in Meta's muzzle, her eyes darkenin0g the same. The mass twisted and warped, eventually creating a sphere just as large as the Eevee's own body. Reeling back, she thrust her head forward, sending the sphere rushing at the Tyranitar. But rather than block, the mighty beast just stood still, letting the attack hit square in his chest. The resulting explosion only forced it to take a step back, but as the smoke cleared, wisped away by the sand stream, the Tyranitar stood unscathed, his maw locked into a snarl.

Batoy bit his lip. The attack had failed to do anything substantial, and already Meta was already on the verge of fainting. "Come on, Meta, hang in there!" he called, but when a tuff of the Eevee's fur pelted him in the chest, his eyes went wide. Meta was starting to shed again. ~Veee ~ she crowed miserably, her legs started to quiver. Her right paw had started to bald even more now, and caught in a crevice close by, tugging against the sandy winds, was even more fur. The harsh sands stripped her of more strands with each second.

"You know, I was hoping for a bit more of a show," Hawk said. "And here I was, just letting you attack, but honestly, this has become quite boring. Three attacks and your Pokemon already looks like it's going to roll over and die."

"Oh, god " Why it'd taken Batoy so long to realize, he'd never know. "I don't want to give up not when I'm so close, but I gotta Meta, return!" He withdrew Meta's Pokeball, but as he cast the return beam, the little Eevee broke it, shaking her head. "Wh-what? Meta, you have to return!" Again he tried to recall her, and this time she jumped out of the way. But as she did so, another vortex of violet energy collected in her muzzle, and she hurtled it at the Tyranitar.

But the attack went low, and instead of striking the beast, it grazed off his leg and into the ground right next two it. Fractures appeared in the surrounding stone, and the Tyranitar's eyes widened just before the ground beneath him gave way and he landed roughly on the level below, on his back and now extremely peeved.

Likewise, Hawk narrowed his eyes. "I see. You want to play like that, eh," he growled as the Eevee landed on the higher ground. The Tyranitar pulled to his feet, his eyes glowering at the Eevee, who, despite her heavy panting, was grinning with satisfaction. "Tyranitar! Ice Beam!" A misty frost coated the Tyranitar's muzzle as he sent a thin blue ray soaring towards the Eevee. The Eevee only barely managed to duck down as the beam grazed her ears, coating them with ice, plastering the wall behind her with the same frozen substance. She mewled piteous as she shook her ears free.

"Focus Punch!" The Tyranitar rushed forward, his claw aglow. Meta backed away, but when the powerful attack collided with the wall, the entire wall crumbled around her, threatening to take her with it.

Batoy quickly snapped out of the daze he'd fallen into. "Meta, hurry! Quick Attack!" Just as the ground she stood on crumbled, Meta leapt, gracefully moving from stone to crumbling stone before landing on the level plane behind Tyranitar. But she didn't stop there. Quickly pivoting on a paw, something that brought a growl of pain, she sped towards the Tyranitar again, her whole body aglow. She swiftly rammed herself against the back Tyranitar's head just as he removed his claw to look over his handiwork.

Taken completely by surprise, the Tyranitar fell over into the rubble, a chink in the armor where the attack had connected. "Wow I didn't know her secret power was that strong " Batoy mused before coming to his senses. "Great job, Meta! Let's get out of here!" he yelled, but the Eevee had frozen in place. Her eyes glazed over and her fur hung pale and limp. Her chest heaved as she began to go into convulsions.

But before Batoy could rush to her, the Tyranitar stirred and lifted himself out of the rubble. He turned towards the Eevee, and before Batoy could shout at a warning, slammed his tail into Meta's body, sending her flying and skidding against the ground. She coughed as her body spasmed, but yet she still climbed to her feet. The Tyranitar started for her.

"Move, Meta!" But it was to no avail. The Eevee took a single step before falling, her tail quivering. The Tyranitar set upon, grabbing her in his massive claw and flinging her towards the rubble. She hadn't finished skidding before the blue ray rushed through the air, striking her body dead on. The force slammed her into the rubble, and after a rush of cold air, Meta was left encased in an icy chip, jagged rocks frozen inside with her.

Batoy closed his eyes and only squeezed them harder together, as if that would block the sound of the ice shattering as the Tyranitar slammed his tail into the chip. He could only wish he'd never opened his eyes when he did. Meta lay unmoving, half-buried under the crumbled rock. Much of the fur around her legs and belly had been shed. Her paws twitched reflexively, as if random nerves were firing with her last breath. The Tyrantiar loomed over her, golden flames licking his maw. It would be a horrible way to go.

"No, please stop!" Batoy pleaded as he made a mad scramble in front of the giant Pokemon. "Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please leave Meta alone! Please don't kill her!"

The Tyranitar cast a glance towards Hawk, who merely shrugged, and the golden flames died down. Batoy could barely look at the Eevee as he picked up her cold body and pressed her against him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Meta " The Eevee didn't crack an eye, but quivered. ~Ee vee .~ Her voice gargled as if her throat was filled with liquid. It wasn't much, but at least she was still alive. He clutched her even closer, the urge to cry overwhelming. "Oh, Meta please please forgive me ." The stinging sands finally fell, replaced by the first droplets of rain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I d stay away from Jonas for a little while. He s really pissed off.

What? He s always pissed about something. What s it about this time?

You know those two kids that were brought in? They look so alike that it s hard getting a positive ID on them. One of them s being real perky, but that other kid keeps cuddling that wasted Pokemon.

There was a bemused laugh. Are you serious? They really can t tell them apart?

Yeah. Different reports are saying different things. Still, that kid with the Eevee, I feel sorry for him.

Huh? Why s that?

He hasn t said hardly a word since we picked him up. Whatever that military guy did to him messed him up pretty badly. That Eevee was half dead.

Oh, sucks. Those military guys are hardcore. Wouldn t put my Stunky against one to save my life.

Thing is, from what I saw, I think that guy was Hawk from the Eastern Branch. You know, the one from Leena Island?

Oh damn . sucks But it s been a week, they still haven t found out who did what?

Dunno, seems really weird, honestly.

The voices began to decline, and Batoy sighed miserably as he huddled closely next to the door of his cell. He d been taken to one of the penal centers in Canalave City, several kilometers west from the coliseum close to Jubilife, and confined in one of the corner rooms. A small window marked the two outside walls, their bars cold and wet from the constant rain. He sighed again, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face behind them. The room was dark, lit only by the grey light filtering from those tiny windows. Reluctantly, he reached down and rubbed the Eevee beside him. I m so sorry, Meta he whimpered quietly.

Over the past week, Meta s health had steadily declined, and no signs of recovery showed themselves. Bones broken from the fight with the Tyranitar refused to heal, and a fever claimed her body as well. Each day, she grew hotter, squirming around and whimpering, with each movement sending razors through her tired nerves. Finally, the pain proved just too great, and as Batoy cuddled her close to his chest, Meta fell into a comatose state. Despite his efforts, he could not wake her. His choked cries for help had gone unanswered.

That had been a few days ago, and the tears had dried up on Batoy s tired face. He shifted around so that he was sitting with his legs to the side, turning away from the Eevee s motionless body. The room was completely barren with the exception of a single wire frame bed jutting from a corner. The whole place had a foul odour about it. The air was dank and suffocating, though not warm at all. Batoy could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops falling outside. He cringed before looking back down at the unmoving silver-white Pokemon. Much of her fur had shed, leaving a patched mane and hackles, a thin, rough tail and barren ears. Her waist and legs seemed almost completely devoid of fur, and the touch of his fingers against her pale, moist skin brought fresh tears to his eyes.

The boy continued to gently caress the Pokemon, and his fingers made their way up to the Eevee s neck. Batoy paused and frowned. For a brief second, a desperate smile came to his face. In the recesses of his mind, he could hear the faintest thump-thump, as if her heart still beat a weak, but living cadence. He could feel the smallest raise of her chest, slow like a sleeping creature. If you can hear me Batoy said softly, his eyes seeing but not, please please wake up. Don t leave me alone here please, just wake up. Let me see your eyes again .

He felt pathetic, moreso than when he was cowering in front of Hawk, holding Meta as if she d disappear if he d let go. He had felt the man s apathy radiating down on him, and he remembered the anger that surged through him, stopped only by the realization that there was utterly nothing he could do. He had only stayed there, frozen in place and huddled in the rain until he heard the sirens of the police and the footsteps as the man just walked away.

A similar sound appeared, and Batoy looked frightfully towards the door in time to see it slide open, and a pair of men clothed similarly to the officer he d met earlier walked through. Instinctively, he rose to his feet, his hand hesitant to leave Meta s body. Batoy immediately looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. One of the officers had been rough with him earlier, and Batoy did not wish for an encore of that performance. What is it this time? he asked meekly as handcuffs were latched around his wrists.

The first officer, a dark-eyed man with jet-black hair and a look of contempt, only glanced at him, but the other, a slightly lighter eyed and lighter-haired man, gave him the benefit of a single word. Interrogation. Then he was led out of his cell. The hallways of this jail were incredibly bright and clean, and Batoy couldn t help but wonder how such a clean facility could have such miserable cell. The hallways were lit by series of florescent lights. The three walked briskly for several moments, turning down one hall and moving up another. Eventually, they came to stop in front of a door. The door led to a small, moderately lit room with a long table and several chairs. He was led inside.

There Batoy waited, silently resting in one of the padded chairs at the end of the table where he d been sat down. His fingers drummed softly on the table as he waited. No one else was in the room. I wonder what they re gonna ask me now . It hadn t been the first time he d been interrogated, and the last time, his answers had infuriated those questioning him. His cheek stung slightly at the memory. Batoy could only hope that his responses were more satisfactory this time.

The door across the room slid open, and two men walked through. The first he recognized as the nicer of the two guards, but the other seemed strange. He wore a black suit and tie, both pressed very neatly, his dark brown hair was trimmed and organized, but despite his air of professionalism, Batoy caught sight of something on his face; maybe a smirk or something. The man took his seat two away from Batoy and gave him a pleasant smile, a thin stack of papers in front of him. So Batoy Guilderos? Batoy gave a slow nod. Let s see age 15, hometown Lavaridge, eh? You ve quite a ways. Batoy only looked away. The man continued. Hmm you left your birth-date blank. Why is that?

I don t remember .

You don t remember your birthday? Not even the month? Season? Year?

Well I think it s sometime in um October .

Alright, peculiar, the man said, jotting something down quickly. But not a cause of concern. We don t need that information. What about now? Where re you living?

Nowhere just traveling around .

Oh? I didn t realize the traveling trainer routine was still in practice. How many badges do you have?

I m not really a trainer.

What? the man glanced at Batoy with a curious look. You re not a trainer, yet you travel around? What re you doing with yourself?

The question seemed innocent, but Batoy just shook his head. I don t know trying to live, I guess.

Living by stealing? Expecting a reaction, the man stared patiently, but Batoy only looked down. Alright. My name s Hulett. I m going to ask you a few questions and you re going to answer them truthfully and honestly. If you lie, well I won t guarantee anything. Understand?

Batoy gave a slow nod.

The man gave another grin and sat back in his chair. Now, first question. Approximately a week ago, we received positive IDs marking you at the scene of two different crimes. I need you to tell me what you were doing in Jubilife City.

I was just wandering Batoy stammered, refusing to make eye contact. I His stomach rumbled violently. I I m hungry .

Hungry? Batoy nodded slowly. Would you like something to eat?

The offer was incredibly inviting, and though Batoy knew he should ve refused, his stomach overrode his judgment. Y-yes, sir I haven t had anything but scraps for the last few weeks .

Hulett made a page, and a few moments later, a steaming bowl of torchic soup was brought to Batoy. The boy quickly tore into the meal, shoveling the broth into his mouth and not bothering to hide his immense satisfaction. Hulett watched him and made notes before finally speaking. You ve been very helpful to us, Batoy. You ll be returned to your cell now. But before you go, I have one final question.

Batoy was only partially paying attention. The soup was the most delicious thing he d had in ages. Uh huh?

Do you know about the Global Trade Center?

Yeah, I guess .

If someone stole millions of Pokemon, would you be upset?

Batoy finally stopped eating and looked at Hulett with a confused look. Yeah, I guess so, but isn t that impossible? You can t steal that many Pokemon .

Hulett shook his head. It s not a big deal. Just a hypothetical question. You may go now.

Batoy bit his lip and looked away again. B-but wait! I wanna know where my Pokemon are.

Hulett crossed his arms, but a grin was still about his face. Oh, they re fine. I assure you no harm has come to them. They ll simply be stored until something happens.

Something? Hulett gave a shrug. And then what will happen to them?

Nothing, really. Pokemon are usually loyal to their masters, but they aren t bad creatures. They won t be punished for your actions.

But, I

The man glanced at his watch. Well, I m afraid our time for today is done. Perhaps I ll see you some other time. Wonderful talk with you, Batoy. As Hulett stacked his papers and rose, Batoy only gave a grunt, his mind elsewhere. Something? What something was supposed to happen? It wasn t until he d been escorted back to his cell that he snapped back into reality. He found himself on the bed, staring absently as the ceiling.

All sense of time had left him. As Batoy looked out through the outside bars of his cell, the sky looked at dark and turbulent as ever. What time was it? Morning? Evening? How many hours had passed? He didn t know anymore. Why s it have to be like this he mumbled to himself. Why am I even here? What did I do? I don t understand at all . He looked away from the bars and stared at the ceiling. He d only been doing what he d been told, hadn t he? Did he make a mistake? What had happened? The wind howled, blowing droplets in to occasionally splash against his cheek, which he brushed away with a groan. It was cold, very cold. The urge to hold Jet in his arms brought new tears to his eyes.

Hours passed, and Batoy resigned himself to an uneasy sleep on the small bed. For the first time in ages, his sleep was nothing, devoid of the adventures he wished he could have. Journeys to take, Gym Leaders to fight, places to explore, friends to make. He wanted that. But here there was nothing. Unceasingly, the rain came down hard, mist floating through the open bars and coating everything with little droplets of water. The air was chilly, and in his sleep, Batoy shivered.

The sound of an opening door stirred Batoy into awakening. H-Huh? What now? Two uniformed men stepped through, their boots smacking on the wet floor. What do you want? he asked, a nervous tingle growing in his stomach. The two men beckoned him to rise. We re going to gather your belongings. You re being bailed out.

A look of surprise claimed him. Wha bailed out? he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. How long had he been in here? A week, right? Hulett had mentioned eight days. It might have been August already. Had that been enough time? What belongings? Batoy mumbled to himself. He had nothing but what he carried in his pockets. Instead, after a moment s hesitation he scooped up the Eevee into his arms as gently as he could as if not to wake her. She was limp. Meta he mumbled, yet the Eevee did not even twitch. A wave of disappointment fell over him. She smelled pungent. He trudged out of his damp, dank cell, escorted by the men, a dark shadow draped over his face.

They passed through the halls again, but Batoy slowed for a moment. He could hear voices, loud, shouting. They were coming from a door that was partially ajar. As they approached, the voices became clearer.

Not going to ask you again! Where did you hide the PGTC-012x chip?!

I didn t take anything! I told you, I don t even know what you re talking about!

Don t lie to us! Red hair, red hoodie, an electric Pokemon, you re the one who s been matched to these crimes. There is indisputable evidence supporting this!

But I didn t fucking do it!

As Batoy walked by, he caught a glimpse though the door before it was closed. The boy sitting in the chair could have posed as his twin in a look-alike contest. Red headed, he seemed to be a few inches taller than Batoy, and his eyes were a striking emerald green. For a second, their eyes locked, and Batoy felt an immense shiver flow through him and quickly looked away. In that one glance, there had been so much hatred and contempt, as well as utter bewilderment. They walked off, Batoy trying to shake the linger feeling.

This time it wasn t an interrogation chamber which Batoy was led to, but a well-lit reception room. The entrance doors were made of glass, and he could see the outside drizzling lightly. There weren t many people around, at least not many that were Batoy s age. There was one spiky dark-headed boy about eighteen who caught his eye. He was close to the side, silent while an official spoke to him. But that wasn t what interested Batoy the most. There on the boy s sleeve was small, almost unnoticeable emblem, a circle with two bones sticking out underneath it and a small point on the top. Suddenly, the boy glanced up, and their eyes met. A shiver passed though Batoy and he turned his head and continued walking. He d seen those eyes before, but didn t know where.

He was led into a small waiting room where Hulett and a brown-haired woman in a maroon blouse and tunic were waiting, sitting at a circular table. On that table was a tray, on which were four Pokeballs he instantly recognized as his own, though two others were missing. As he approached, Batoy ducked his head and avoided the woman s sight. He was directed to a seat right next to her, and he sat down, the Eevee still cradled in his arms. Hulett took a seat opposite of them. You re a very lucky boy, he stated calmly, though his right brow twitched slightly.

Batoy bit his lip and glanced up sheepishly at the woman beside him. She did not return the glance. Thank you for finding and taking care of Batoy for us. I assure you, his actions will be met with the appropriate consequences, the woman said without a rise in emotion, causing Batoy to shy away. He sighed and reached forward, pulling the tray closer to him. The Pokeballs were quickly pocketed.

An exchange between the official and the woman went on for a few moments before Hulett began to rise. He seemed troubled about something, yet kept it covered for the most part. Remember kid, theft gives you a pretty bad record, regardless of the reasons. No matter how you think your home life is, you can t run away from it. Hope things look up for you, kid, he said. Batoy nodded.

The woman turned to leave and Batoy followed suit. The woman moved swiftly, and Batoy trotted behind her until they d reached the outdoors. There were heavily wooded mountains surrounding the center, the farthest of which were hidden by the thick thunderous clouds over the horizon. Winding about those mountains was a single road. The skies overhead had broken up considerably, and the sun shone brightly through the mixture of low cumulus and high cirrus clouds. Batoy sighed as he soaked up the warm rays. Wow it feels wonderful out here he muttered softly to himself, but there was a bit of emptiness inside.

Batoy, come on! The boy snapped out of his daze, and scampered over to the woman. She d already taken her seat in a sleek blue convertible. He slipped into the passenger seat, the Eevee in his lap, and they took off with great speed. Within moments, the Penal Center was out of sight, and the hover-car was racing away from the low mountains and over water. For several hours, they rode in silence, passing in and out of Jubilife City. New mountains appeared in the horizon. A growing anxiety grew within Batoy s gut.

L-Liz? he asked nervously, glancing up at the expressionless woman.

She responded neither with speech or look for several moments. Her massive amount of deep black hair whipped in the winds of the open-canopy vehicle. Finally, without a glance, she spoke. How s Meta? she asked without the least bit of concern audible.

Batoy glanced down at the unmoving Pokemon. W-Well I don t know she needs medical attention really badly. Can t we please go to a Pokemon Center? They wouldn t heal her!

The woman, Lizbeth, went silent. The road tamed a bit and began to incline. Did she fight well? Did you log her progression?

She was in pain! Batoy said, his face scrunched up in hopeless anger. She hated me for letting you do that to her! He tightened his hold around the Eevee, holding her to his chest.

You re the one who volunteered her, Lizbeth said blankly, and there was silence again. She glanced down. Why do you always do this? she asked eventually, the answer already known to her.

The boy glanced down, shame radiating from him. I don t know what you re talking about.

The woman shook her head. Batoy, don t try to fool me. You keep volunteering for these things and then backing out of them, making things hard for everyone. Did anyone stop you from retrieving the Pokemon Castform?

His head went down. Well no, but

Lizbeth sighed, and gave Batoy a quick glance, and for once Batoy wished she hadn t. You re young, I know, and I m sure you mean well, Batoy, but my superiors are getting very impatient with your lack of success. I don t know why you chose to release that Castform rather than turn it over, but such things affect my reputation as well as yours.

B-But, Liz!! I m really, really trying! I know I screwed up over Luft, but I just couldn t let them do to him what they did to Meta! It just hurt so bad to think that he d have to go through the same thing Batoy said, his fingers starting to dig into the Eevee. I didn t mean to mess up, but I !

His pleading was silenced by a stern look from Lizbeth. I m holding my neck out for you, Batoy, did you know that? These jobs are not subject to your emotions. You re volunteering for them, and you need to see them completed. Now, I know you. You ve always been good at hiding things. Where s the chip?"

Butterflies fluttered in his gut. "I I stuffed it into one of the inside pockets of my pants ." Batoy said meekly. He felt sick. Why hadn t he told her where it really was? Um Liz what happened on Leena Island?

Lizbeth was silent for a moment before casting another half-glance towards Batoy. Her jaw twitched. Where d you hear about that?

Well back at that place I overheard them talking about it, but I don t know where it is .

Well Lizbeth licked her lips. Leena Island is or was a small island south-south-west of Cinnabar Island. It wouldn t have been noticeable, really; a small village population, an extinct volcano, tropical fauna and whatnot, except there was an abnormally large Magmar population there. But unfortunately, Team Aqua caught wind of our plans to establish a base there, and contacted the military who somehow managed to erase the island from the map. When we arrived, there was total devastation. Half the island had disappeared beneath the waves. No one survived, and what remained above the surface had been scorched. To survive an encounter with the military is a blessing by the grace of God.

Batoy clutched Meta to his chest. One of us, at least what am I gonna do now?

Well, you re going to have to deliver that chip to Brand. He s in Eterna City at the moment. It s on the north end of these mountains. Batoy s eye twitched slightly, something she caught rather easily. I know you don t want to, but that s who you must report to. Don t go to anyone else, and don t give that chip to anyone else.

The car slowed to a halt along the side of the road. The wooded areas had returned; the massive pine trees reached high into the air. A sweet aroma drifted through the air. Batoy glanced around, unsure of why they d stopped. Huh? What re we doing here? What about Meta? Lizbeth motioned him out of the vehicle; he complied reluctantly, the Eevee cradled in his arms. She circled around the back, pulling a backpack out.

Unfortunately, I won t be able to take you into Eterna City, so you ll have to go through this forest to reach it. We re just outside Floaroma Town. I need to head north to take care of business in Snowpointe. She handed the backpack to Batoy. Just head northeast from here and you should reach it within a day. The backpack has food for you and your Pokemon. You should be okay. And take care of that. It s dead, she said, pointing towards the Eevee.

He tried to say something, but the words got caught in Batoy s throat and he could only nod, clutching the Eevee tightly against him. He pulled the backpack up on his shoulders; it was only slightly heavy, something he could get used to in a few moments.

Lizbeth made her way back into the car. Don t get caught, Batoy. Our jobs are on the line.

Batoy watched as she disappeared from sight. I won t you wouldn t care anyways . The sudden quiet left him feeling insecure and lonely. He glanced up at the mountainous terrain around him and stared at the giant trees. The trees were spaced apart, and their trunks were thick, their branches high. It d be easy to progress through if he kept to the natural trails. The haunting song of the wind as it passed through the canopy reached Batoy s ears, and after shivering, he started forward. Did he know where he was going? No. But if he just kept going forward, he d reach someplace eventually. 


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed, marked clearly by the darkening of the canopy and the faint twinkle of those few stars whose pale light managed to slip between the rough barriers of the branches. And then, as Batoy sat against a tree and watched, the dark skies lightened again, pearling with the rising of the sun. The evening showers never came, though their thunder towards the west constantly loomed, threatening to overtake him with a violent deluge. But as Batoy climbed back to his feet and trekked on, he couldn t help but feel that gnawing, unnerving gut-burning feeling that he was being watched.

A foul, pungent odor wafted up from Eevee, and it took everything in Batoy s power to ignore that terrible stench and refrain from tossing the dead creature. It would have been simple, of course, but his other Pokemon hadn t been alerted to this development. In truth, Batoy didn t want them to know. He imagined the look on Ollie s face and shook his head. Wouldn t it have been so simple to pretend it had never happened? No, they had the right to know. Better now than later. Batoy shook his head. He was disgusted at his own thoughts. It wasn t right. This had been his fault, and he had to suffer the consequences of it, whatever they might be.

Biting his lip, Batoy came to a halt and set the Eevee down next to a wilted sapling that had sprouted too close to the base of its parent tree. He backed away before taking a deep breath, withdrawing two Pokeballs and releasing the Pokemon inside. The first to materialize was Ollie. The Jolteon flicked his ears before yawning, stretching out his back, the hairs on his back bristling as a surge of electricity rippled through his body. The second was an Eevee like Meta, yet had the natural colors of the species. The Eevee sat on his haunches and pawed lightly at his ears, doing a quick grooming session before looking around curiously. It wasn t often that he was called out.

There was no easy way Batoy could have told the two Pokemon about the death of their sister, but any way would have been better than what happened. The Eevee s nose wrinkled at a strange and terrible scent, and he turned. ~V-Vee ?~ the little Pokemon stammered, his voice caught in his throat. Curious at the actions of his brother, Ollie turned as well, and Batoy only closed his eyes at the dreadful yelps that followed. His heart beat quickly, and he couldn t even imagine the depth of their pain.

The sizzle of electricity caught his ears, and he looked up to see Ollie desperately shocking the Eevee s body. ~Jol! Jolte!~ he cried, blue waves of crackling energy washing over the little fox s body. Ollie Batoy sighed, but the Jolteon only tried harder, increasing the flow of electricity. He paused to pant, before trying yet again. Batoy moved closer, and as gently as he could, wrapped his arms around the spiky Pokemon s neck. His body went numb from the electricity, but he only pressed harder against the Jolteon, the furry spikes sharply pricking against his body. It ll be okay, Batoy whispered into his ear, the numbing pain washing over his body strangely comforting. Maybe this could be his punishment. He could die and all the guilt would go away. It would be easy Batoy s vision slowly faded to white.

The skies had darkened considerably when Batoy finally awoke to a semi-moist nosing in his ear. Urgh huh? Manual? he stuttered as the Eevee pulled away. The boy slowly rose to his knees and rubbed his head. Had he really been out so long? He gazed passed Manual and looked at Ollie, who sat unmoving, perched over the Eevee s body. The Jolteon s ears folded back and it gave a low whimper that sputtered into nothing. A ripple of electricity surged from his back to between his ears before flickering out. The Eevee sighed and approached his older brother. ~Vee~ he cooed, nuzzling against Ollie s leg, and the Jolteon shivered.

Hey Batoy started, but he was uncertain how to continue. He felt clueless and impersonal. The two Pokemon looked at him. If you hate me you can do whatever you want. I m so very sorry . Manual only blinked, but it was Ollie who stood up and went to him. The Jolteon trudged slowly, his head and nigh invisible tail hung low, and when he reached Batoy, laid his head on the boy s arm. Batoy scratched gently behind Ollie s ears. The Jolteon s fur had softened again, and Batoy pulled him into a hug again.

I know he said softly, that there isn t anything I can say or do that would make this easier I know I could ve done more or done something differently. I just hope you ll forgive me . Batoy tightened his hug around Ollie s neck, and the Jolteon sniffled, but nuzzled against him. Batoy smiled softly, his eyes tearing again. Thank you so much, Ollie.

Manual splayed his ears as he made his way back with the other two. His young mind hadn t quite comprehended the fact that his older sister was gone forever, but his heart ached terribly. ~Ee vee ~ Tugging both Pokemon close to him, Batoy sighed. A cool breeze passed through the trees, and he couldn t help but shiver. How long had he been out here? A day? Two? Brand would probably be peeved at him again. I really don t want to go there Batoy moaned as he stood up. He just had the sudden urge to be out of the mountains. I m just gonna get yelled at again. But I guess I gotta go there. C mon, guys .

Reluctantly, Batoy began to head north again, and Ollie and Manual followed. Not one looked back towards the Eevee, and though Manual tried, a soft bark from Ollie set him ahead again. Manual teared up and bounded in front of them in a huff, leaving Ollie to sigh and shake his head. ~Jolt eon ~ he murred, and Batoy only stayed silent. Both refused to turn around. If they looked back, they d never leave.

The sky darkened, and than began to grow lighter as the three moved through the mountains. By the midday, Batoy was beat, and the two brothers were panting heavily. Hey think we should take a little break? he asked between breaths, and both Pokemon nodded. Batoy collapsed against a particularly tall tree, his mind already threatening to drift. He stifled a yawn, and glanced up at the high branches of the canopy. Through the leaves, he could see the faint glow of the sun through thin almost misty stratus. A large brown owl sat on one of the lower branches, its eyes closed. The crest on its forehead waved with the gentle wind. Heh Noctowl Batoy mumbled. When was the last time he d seen one of those? He zoned out and slept dreamlessly for a few hours.

Waking again, he glanced around, looking for other wild Pokemon. Here and there, attached firmly to the bark of an oak by tight silk strands, were cocoons of all colors, green, yellow, white and purple. How had he not noticed them before? The cocoons were high, not easily reached by the passing ground-dweller. The faint flutter of wings caught his attention, and he looked to see a Beautifly tending one of the white cocoons, probing at it with her proboscis.

Suspended from the lowest branches, he could see the cones of the conifer trees, and among those, odd teal ones that shivered occasionally. Pineco, Batoy said, grinning. He d never seen one before. Other than in the Safari Zone back home, he didn t know that they were found anywhere else. Close to one of the Pineco, an orange-red bug, Paras, shuffled along slowly, the mushrooms on her back scattering small yellow spores. The Pineco began to spin and the powder was dispersed.

Not too far away from the Pineco, suspended from the lower branches of some of the lesser developed sapling oaks, were a bunch of creatures Batoy had never seen before. With grayish bodies surrounded by browning pine needles, they swayed gently from the branches with curled tendrils. Burmy were their names.

It was while watching these Pokemon that Batoy noticed something rather peculiar. On one of the branches, staring in his direction was a white bird with small blue stripes on its large wings and a long yellow beak with a black tip. What the that shouldn t be here Batoy muttered as he stared at the bird. A sense of anxiety climbed into his gut. Wingulls weren t forest Pokemon; they weren t well equipped to fly without the thermals found out in open sky over the sea. But yet, here was one, and it was staring at him.

Um hey, guys? Batoy said softly, looking at the two brothers. Both were asleep, Manual on top of his brother, and only begrudgingly did they rise from their exhausted slumber at Batoy s voice. ~Jol ~ Ollie moaned as he yawned, and Manual flicked his ears and wiped his snout with a paw, rolling off the Jolteon. I think we better get out of here I m starting to get a bad feeling about this.

But as Batoy rose to his feet, the Wingull suddenly made an awful cawing, a cawing that started and did not stop. Gritting his teeth, Batoy growled at the source. Hey! Cut it out! he yelled, but the gull continued its raucous noise. Those Pokemon that could move, the Beautifly, the Paras, the once-sleeping Noctowl, all moved away; even the Pineco and Burmy began a migration to another tree. Batoy growled again. The gull did not seem to be stopping. Ollie! Try to take it out! Thundershock!

Annoyed by the bird s caucus racket, Ollie leapt into a crouch, his dark violet eyes glowing yellow as a tiny sparks leapt across his spines, a popping sound growing louder with each second until his entire body was aglow with a flicking aura. He arched his back, and with a great snapping sound, sent three static bolts racing towards the Wingull. But the bird leapt from its branch, cawing even louder now, and the sparks of lightning passed by its wing, sailing into the sky. Try again, Thundershock! But the Wingull just circled around, dodging attack after attack, before finally making a pass. A blue orb collected in its beak, and as the Wingull passed over the Jolteon, it released several pulses of water in the shape of swirling rings which collided with the yellow fox, knocking him on his side.

Growling at the attack on his brother, Manual stepped up, watching the Wingull s pattern before he ran forward towards a low hanging branch. Leaping on that, he took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch until he d gained some ground on the Wingull. The ocean bird swung underneath, and the Eevee leapt off with a sharp cry, his claws aimed for the Wingull s back. But the bird banked suddenly, and Manual grunted as he landed roughly. The Eevee made his way next to Ollie, who was climbing back to his paws. The Wingull began to swirl around the two Pokemon, its wings glowing in a cyan light. It moved faster and faster, kicking up dead pine needles, until a raging twister surrounded the two Pokemon, battering them with debris. Batoy grunted, holding an arm out to protect his face from the wind and flying objects. C mon, guys! You can break free! Manual, Focus!

His paws sinking into the ground, Manual growled and an orange aura began to creep around his fur, almost like it d been set on fire. The Eevee s eyes narrowed as they shimmered. Alright, go, Quick Attack! The Eevee sprang forward, bursting free of the whirlwind. With supernatural speed, he sprang from limb to limb, headbutting the Wingull and knocking it off course. The twister immediately dispersed, and Manual sighed in relief. The flying bird squawked bitterly before gliding off. Batoy made his way to Ollie, who d been cowering with his paws over his head, whimpering. Shh, shh, it s okay now Ollie. It s gone now. Do you want to go back inside your ball? The shivering Jolteon climbed to his feet and shook his head, sparking angrily at the Wingull.

Sighing, Batoy looked in the direction in which the Wingull fled. There were no bodies of water nearby, so only one possibility for this strange occurrence existed. Okay, we gotta get out of here, he said, more anxious than before. The two Pokemon nodded. But the three of them had only taken a few steps before a blue orb, almost blindingly fast, shot past them, slamming into one of the giant oaks and splattering it with a chocolate-colored mud. Batoy turned to see a pale blue creature with small beady eyes and a large, flat tail and gulping mouth. Behind it stood a large red crab, a yellow star on its forehead which also brandished several wicked looking horns. Three humans stood there as well, two men and a woman in the lead, all dressed in blue slacks and blue vests with a white undershirt. On the woman s outstretched copper-skinned arm, the Wingull perched, munching on a yellowish Sitrus berry.

Did this little brat hurt you, my little Gully? the woman cooed, just loud enough for Batoy to hear. The Wingull gave a pathetic screech, and Manual growled. He hadn t managed to land that damaging of a hit, and yet that Wingull was clowning around like it d seen death. The woman glanced back towards Batoy, a smirk on her face. You know who we are, and we know who you are, she said, stepping forward. You have something I want, and you re going to give it to me. If you don t, well you won t like the consequences.

Aqua what re they doing here? I don t have time to deal with this Batoy muttered to himself before looking at Manual. Hey, think you can make a quick distraction? he whispered, and the Eevee nodded before crouching. The Quagsire and Crawdaunt stepped forward, but their advance circumvented when a brown streak shot by them, slamming into the woman and knocking her to her back. Okay, cool! he said as the Eevee retreated beside him. He grinned before turning and running. Ollie followed, and moments later, Manual as well.

The woman cursed, holding her gut where the Eevee had rammed her. Nugh damned Eevee I ll kill that thing.

One of the men stepped forward, offering his hand. Ms. Alisha, ma am, he cannot head far in that direction. If we give pursuit, we may be able to corner him on the plateau.

Alisha nodded, climbing to her feet. Right. Take Quagsire and approach from the eastern direction. I ll come from the south with Crawdaunt.

Scuffling through the undergrowth of the oak forest, the two brothers leaping in stride, Batoy finally pushed into the open area of the plateau. What would have been a magnificent sight under any other circumstance came into view, but Batoy was far too bothered to noticed the gorgeous snow-capped mountains and deep ravines. The only thing he saw was, nestled next to the forest, a vast collection of buildings and homes. Is that it? Eterna City? he asked no one in particular. It didn t seem too far away. Of course, that was as the Pidgey flies. It would take him another day to find a path down into the ravine. And he just didn t have that kind of time.

Now, you know you ll get a really good view if you step forward, the woman s voice suddenly called out, and Batoy started so suddenly that he nearly lost his balance; something that would have sent him careening over the edge. He turned to see the woman posed, a smirk on her face. Just in front of her, its claws snapping menacingly, the Crawdaunt stood, its eyes stuck in a glare. Let s end this right now, she said smugly. You won t escape from us, so you might as well spare us both the time and energy.

Batoy turned towards the east, but that direction was blocked as well. The Quagsire, its flat tail thumping against the ground, strolled to meet with the Crawdaunt, blocking any possible avenue of escape. Who who are you? What do you want with me? Manual strolled in front of him, crouched low, his ears flattened. His fur bristled. Behind him, Ollie whimpered. Batoy winced at the noise and lowered, rubbing the Jolteon s back. Don t worry, Ollie, he whispered. You don t have to fight. We ll find some way to get through this.

Honestly, must we really go through such introductions? Fine. My name is Alisha. You needn t remember it. You have something that we want. I m here to retrieve it. It s really that simple. Alisha snapped her fingers, the loud pop reverberating around the mountains. The Crawdaunt stepped forward, one of its sharp forelegs piercing the ground. So you really only have one choice, which, I suppose, isn t much of a choice at all.

Batoy gritted his teeth. Well, Manual I guess it s about time we used our last resort he whispered. The Crawdaunt took another step forward, and that was all Manual needed to start the attack. His haunches rose into the air before he kicked off, racing towards the Crawdaunt at impressive speeds. But that approach was put to a brutal halt as the Crawdaunt s claws swirled with a light blue light. The Eevee s rush was met with one of the large claws, sending Manual flying backwards with a pained yelp. The Quagsire, already quick on the action, intercepted Manual as he was knocked back, his large tail slamming into the poor Eevee. Manual was flung back towards the Crawdaunt, who brought its other claw to bear, and with that powerful Crabhammer, sent Manual hurtling back towards Batoy. The Eevee crashed and skidded against the ground, flipping and tumbling haphazardly. He landed at Ollie s paws, totally unconscious and unmoving, a slight amount of blood trickling from his muzzle.

Batoy had scarcely sank down to scoop up the Eevee before Ollie leapt forward. His fur sparked angrily as he fired his Thundershock, but the Quagsire merely took the attack, sparks glancing harmlessly of its body. Crawdaunt strolled to the sides, its pincers opening and a thick stream of bubbles pulsing outwards. Ollie crouched to leap, but as he did, the Quagsire s maw opened, spitting out several blue orbs that quickly collided into the Jolteon, exploding into a shower of mud as they did so. The Bubblebeam from the Crawdaunt slammed into the ground close to Batoy, nearly causing him to teeter back. Ollie landed haphazardly, barely able to keep his balance on the mud, but a combined attack of Mud Shot and Bubblebeam slammed into his side, sending him sprawling next to Batoy in not much better a condition than his brother. Batoy hunched down, laying a hand on the Jolteon, his mouth agape and his eyes wide and shocked. Ollie, not you, too?! Guys, are you alright? C mon, hang in there!

Alisha gave a sigh as she snapped her fingers again, and the two water Pokemon suddenly pulled back. See, what did I say? she said nonchalantly as Batoy tried to rouse his fallen Pokemon. This wasn t necessary, but oh well.

Failing to awaken either Pokemon, Batoy recalled both of them. By this time, he was distraught. He gritted his teeth and stood up, backing up slightly. The edge of his heel grazed the edge of the ravine, bringing him to a forced stop. Any further and he would have toppled over the edge. A good five stories separated him from the tops of the lower oaks. Only with luck could he live through such a fall. Darn it he muttered, his hand reaching into his pockets. There was no way Jet could handle two of them at once, not two water types. Fine, I give up what do you want?

We ve been over this before, Alisha said, her voice sharper with annoyance. Can t you at least pretend to have some intelligence? Give us the microchip you have in your possession and we ll be on our way. There s already been muss and fuss, and I rather not deal with it anymore.

How did they know that? How did they know where he was? Batoy s fingers stroked Jet s ball inside his pocket. He d come so far, Eterna City was just a few kilometers away. He could see it. He couldn t give up now. I A low rumble, almost like distant thunder, cut off his sentence. The ground beneath him began to quiver as fractures spread through the ground from where the Bubblebeam had connected. And before he could take a single step from where he stood, the ground around Batoy gave way, sending the boy down the side of the cliff with an avalanche of rocks. As he fell, he heard a sharp, angry cry of frustration.

A grim calm overcame Batoy as he watched the canopy race towards him at increasing speeds. It seemed almost like slow motion. There was no way he d be able to grab a hold of the cliff without breaking his arms. Even if he managed to land in one of the tall trees, he d be so high that he could never get down. He squeezed his eyes closed. He didn t want to see death come. Even when he heard one of the larger rocks shatter against the cliff underneath him, he didn t open his eyes.

A very rough landing met him as Batoy fell on something hard and metallic. He opened his eyes to find himself on the head of a massive steel snake, a Steelix. Had that been what he heard? But yet the serpent was still airborn, and rather than wonder how he d gotten here, Batoy hung on for dear life as they passed into the canopy. His ears heard the splinter of wood against the heavy and huge beast. And then impact! Batoy was tossed from the Steelix s head and landed roughly on his back, grunting but other than an aching pain that already started to fade, he was no worse for the wear. He picked himself up. Nugh what happened

Well, had it not been for my Steelix, you probably would ve been dead.

The voice caught Batoy s attention and he turned to see a familiar face. H-Hey you re that guy from before you were at the jail, weren t you? Though dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt, Batoy still recognized him as the same guy. The one from the room that had given him such a hateful look.

That would be me, he said, his eyes dark and unreadable. You re the one who s to blame for me staying in that horrible place. Ignoring Batoy s falling expression, the boy raised a blue sphere with two red stripes and recalled the Steelix.

Finally looking up, Batoy nodded slowly. Uh sorry about that, I guess he stammered, honestly at a lost for words. Um anyways, thanks a lot, pal, but I gotta get going. He took a moment to regain his sense of direction, but just as he took a step, the boy moved in front of him. What the Hey, c mon, get out of the way I really gotta go .

Your name s Batoy, huh? The boy s dark eyes flickered. I guess I kinda see the resemblance so it wasn t their total stupidity that got me confused with you, he said, his arms crossed. Batoy grimaced, biting his lip. I don t know what you stole that got me into so much trouble, but if you give it to me, at least that would be worth something. He smirked a bit.

Batoy lifted his eyes towards the canopy. He felt almost giddy now. I really, really should ve guessed What s with everybody and this damn thing anyways?! he asked, his elation falling now. How does everyone keep finding me? What do you all want with me?

The boy gave him a look of contempt. I m surprised you don t know. But then again, I guess if you did know, you wouldn t have stolen it. What do you think it does?

I don t care! I just wanna know why everyone s keeps trying to take it from me!

The boy shook his head. I should just make you suffer for what I had to go through, but I can t. What you took is really too important, even for me Batoy twitched slightly. You stole it from the Global Trade Center. You re making so many people and Pokemon suffer! It pisses me off!

Batoy faltered slightly. Something didn t feel right at all. What was this boy talking about? Just who are you anyways? He paused a bit. And if I give you this thing, then what happens? What happens to me?

The boy relaxed but didn t smile. Name s Aaron. As for you, first I won t pound you into the ground for me taking your rap! Second, I can give that chip to the people it belongs to and end all the trouble you re causing!

Fine Batoy bit his lip again as he withdrew Jet s Pokeball. With a flash, the Quilava appeared, immediately flaring up as he caught sight of Aaron, but Batoy quickly knelt down. Calm down, hun, it s alright. He s a friend. He glanced up at Aaron. Right?

Psh, yeah right. Aaron looked towards the north. Whatever, just hurry up. We don t have much time.

Wait, why?

Damnit, kid, just give it to me!

Flinching, Batoy turned back towards Jet. The microchip was between his fangs, and he looked up at Batoy with a dubious look. Please don t look at me like that, Jet Batoy asked softly, trying to work the chip away, but Jet growled and the area around his neck grew extremely hot. Batoy grimaced. C mon, Jet, behave.

What s taking so long? Aaron asked impatiently.

Jet won t let go of it Batoy whimpered as he continued struggling with the Pokemon. I don t know why he s being so stubborn!

Geez, just take the damn thing from it! It s just a Pokemon.

Batoy glanced up him. But Jet won t let go .

For a moment, Aaron turned red, and Batoy wandered if the boy was going to lash out at him. He certainly seemed livid enough to do such a thing. But then the boy turned again and cursed under his breath. Nugh too late. And without saying another word, Aaron turned and fled. 


	5. Chapter 5

There was a light rustling in the bushes moments after Aaron fled, and when Batoy turned to look, a dainty paw stepped forward. Gracefully, a lavender creature slid through the foliage, a small red gem on its forehead glowing faintly. Its forked tail quivered lightly as it gazed at Batoy and Jet. ~Esp ~ it said lightly before sitting on its haunches. Batoy looked at the Espeon with confusion and then towards the direction Aaron had run off too. Had this been the thing that spooked him?

Hey, girl, what re you doing out here? Batoy said tentatively, approaching the Espeon slowly and carefully, watching his own motions and making sure they weren t threatening. The Espeon merely watched his actions without making a sound, then swiftly stood and turned, looking expectantly at the boy over her shoulder. ~Quil ~ Jet chirped, glaring at the Espeon, but Batoy scooped the Quilava up into his arms. Don t scare it away, Jet, he said softly, and the Quilava snorted and looked away.

Do you want us to follow you? ~Peon ~ the lavender feline purred before walking off, and Batoy started after her. ~Quil Quilava~ Jet said in protest, nuzzling the back of Batoy s neck, but the boy only scratched behind his ears. Don t worry, Jet, everything s gonna be alright. It s just an Espeon. Jet gave a defeated sigh and fell silent again, catching a single glint in the Espeon s eye when she turned to watch them. He glared back at her.

The three trudged through the forest for several minutes, and Batoy grew curious. Hey, girl where re you taking us? he asked softly, but though he was trying to be non-confrontational, the Espeon suddenly darted ahead, moving with incredible speed and flexibility. Batoy started for just a second before running after her. Hey, don t run off! Please, slow down! But the Espeon continued and eventually left their sight, and Batoy came to a panting halt. He set Jet down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. I wonder what I said to make her run .

Jet flicked his ear and snorted in annoyance, but turned his head in the direction the Espeon had gone. He stood on his hind legs, his sharp red eyes peering. ~Lava, Quilava!~ he chirped, pointing ahead, and he began to trot in that direction on all fours again. Batoy followed after him. It wasn t long until the forest began to thin and Batoy could hear the sounds of civilization. First there were only nondescript warehouses, abandoned from the looks of things, and locked up with heavy chains and bolts, rusted with exposure. These warehouses slowly faded away as Batoy reached the older shops, struggling for business with every other building falling into disrepair. The boy grimaced. Brand would have chosen a place like this to take up residence

The Quilava continued to move forward, his nose sniffing the ground, following the scent of the vanished Espeon. The two moved on an erratic course, not so complex that Jet lost the scent, but enough to slow them down considerably. There was more than a considerable amount of backtracking, and Jet s back smoldered with irritation. He glanced back towards Batoy, whose eyes were looking everywhere but towards him, sighed, and continued. He missed the good days.

I dunno, Jet, Batoy mused to himself, looking up at the sky. Tiny clouds dotted the blue like the scales on a mackerel. By the time the day was done, it would probably be raining again. He sighed. Maybe we should give up on following that thing and just turn that microchip in. ~Quil?~ Jet looked up, hardly able to contain his approval of that idea. ~Lava, Quilava!~ he chipped, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Batoy sighed. Jet was too enthusiastic about giving up the search. He didn t want to stop; there was something he could feel. He just had to find that psychic Pokemon. His gut churned; it spoke loudly. If he could find that psychic Pokemon and go wherever it was she wanted him to go, then something would happen. Something good. He couldn t just give up right now. He glanced around, hopelessly hoping that he could see something, anything, that would keep them going forward. He d made almost a full circle without seeing anything, only to stop and peer. Sitting patiently in an alley not 20 meters away was the lavender cat, her split tail waving like a metronome. She gazed at him before standing and trotting down the alley.

H-hey, there she is, Jet! Batoy said excitedly and began to jog after the cat. Jet looked around confused then let out a frustrated chip before following the boy. So close, only for a stupid cat to take them off course again. The two followed the Espeon through the alley, a fairly wide backroad between two ivy-covered buildings, until it came to a rest in an open plaza. There were several people walking around now, but only a few paid them any attention. It was a city with a gym in it; Pokemon trainers were a common sight.

Eifi!

The voice was sudden and unexpected, and Batoy turned to see a boy with brown shorts and a blue apron approaching them. He rushed towards the Espeon and wrapped his arms around the Pokemon. Eifi, ya had me freakin worried! If Beth found out you ran away, my tail s fired! You gotta stop doing that! The Espeon sat there motionless and silent, but her eyes rolled in annoyance.

Um is that your Espeon? Batoy stammered, suddenly nervous. The boy seemed about two years older than him, and Batoy had hoped that he wouldn t run into anyone at all. I I wasn t trying to catch her or anything? I just thought she wanted me to follow her .

Huh? The boy looked at Batoy and then Jet, shocked that he hadn t noticed the two of them before. Oh, really? That right, Eifi? The Espeon didn t move. Well Eifi is a psychic type maybe she was gonna take you to my boss. She s one of his prize Pokemon. She was like his second bred Pokemon ever. The boy looked at Jet and back at Batoy. Heh, looks like you guys could use some rest, too. Why don t guys stop by? We have lots of food, and I m sure Boss wouldn t mind.

Well we shouldn t, Batoy said, looking at Jet. The Quilava looked back at him expectantly. But we haven t eaten in a while maybe we could stop by just for a little bit Jet sighed and shook his head.

Awesome! Name s Peter, by the way. Your s? the boy said jovially.

Um Batoy

Cool name. Nice to meetcha. Haven t met a kid around my age in god knows how long. It s just been me, Beth and the Boss. Oh, and those snobby rich guys he deals with. We don t get normal people to visit much anymore, cept when there s a show, and I still don t get to hang out with anyone. But it s a cool job, getting to help raise Pokemon and whatnot. You ll get to come see! It s not too far away from here, just turn down this road right here. Madison.

Batoy stayed silent as the boy continued to talk. It seemed as if he were holding it all in for a while, and now Peter was erupting. He spoke of his many important duties, how the girl Bethany was a loser, and his boss s famed Pokemon. He spoke of many; his Roserade, his Persian, his Ampharos, but it was only when he mentioned of an Arcanine that Jet s ears perked, and the Quilava leapt into Batoy s arms, growling a bit.

Whoa, boy, Peter said grinning, holding his hands up. Didn t mean any offense. Your Quilava got something against Arcanines?

Batoy shook his head. I dunno I ve never seen an Arcanine in my life, and Jet s been with me almost since he was born. He s probably just jealous. Batoy rubbed Jet s head, who snorted in irritation.

Yeah, he seems to be the rash type, anyways. A lot of fire-type Pokemon seem to hold grudges against other fire-types for some reason. Maybe my boss would know. He s like a genius at this stuff.

Really? I guess that is pretty cool Batoy allowed himself a smile. It felt good, being around someone who didn t want anything from him; who wasn t trying to chase him or hurt him or fight him. He could ignore everything bad and just hang out with his new friend for a while. And all the talk about the boss s Pokemon sparked his interest.

So, Batoy, where re you from? Somewhere close, or really far away? Peter asked, still holding the Espeon in his arms.

Um pretty far away, actually Batoy said hesitantly. I m from Lavaridge in Hoenn

Peter shrugged. Never heard of it. I never been outside Sinnoh ever in my life, but sometimes I wanna. This place is great, but I wanna see some new places. But my job takes all my time, but that s okay! Since I get to work with the Boss, that s good enough for me until I m just as good as he is! I ve never seen anyone able to handfeed a Dodrio and not get dirty at all!

Wow, he can do that? Batoy was more shocked at Peter s ignorance towards national affairs, but that was perfectly fine with him. So you don t get to watch TV much or keep with the news, huh?

Sometimes, but that s boring. Playing with the Pokemon is just so much more fun.

That s pretty cool, Peter your job sounds pretty fun. Batoy looked away, pretending to be admiring the city, but he couldn t look at the boy right then. Any job was better than what he had to do, and probably a lot safer, too. So how long until we get to that place, huh?

Just about there. See that building over there?

The huge one with the dome? That one?

Yeah, that s it!

Oh wow .

The building was quite impressive. It was a massive structure easily 15,000 square meters in size, with a dome that reached 3 stories in height. Its surface was covered by a white rubber that shimmered in the light. That s the facility the Boss is having built. It s almost done, and he says he s gonna hire a bunch of workers, but he s gonna leave the best Pokemon under us. They reached the building, and Batoy could see the construction on the inside; construction tape was everywhere, and at places, the floors and walls had not yet been finished, and doors had not yet been installed except in a few places. When it opens, it s gonna be sweet! They re holding a show in the main dome in a few days to show it off!

That s really cool, Peter, Batoy mused. For something like this to be bought, the Pokemon had to be extraordinary. It was a wonder he d never heard of it before. Neither Lizbeth nor anyone else had ever mentioned it. He shivered at the thought of being forced to even try to steal one of those prize Pokemon.

The two boys and two Pokemon circled around the building to come to a smaller establishment connected to the larger by a covered sidewalk. Peter held open the door, and Batoy came in to be greeted by the plentiful smells of Pokemon, feed, and other more unspeakable things. The room they were in had a warm, cheerful feeling; the walls were made out of a brown wood, there was a brown desk and chairs with a shelf along a wall, but everything was covered in Pokemon merchandise. There were breeding magazines, trainer guides, tidbits of miscellaneous information everywhere, and dolls and figurines scattered about.

Hey, Beth, I m back! Where are you? Peter called out.

Will you stop yelling? a voice drifted out from down a hallway. Your raucous voice is disturbing my Torchics. They re still young and need their rest. A few seconds later, a girl appeared, about the same age as Peter, with light purple hair and deep brown eyes that were clouded with slight annoyance. You found Eifi finally?

I didn t *find* her, Beth, Peter said obstinately, I was on a walk with her and we just got back!

Whatever, just keep it down, kid, she said before turning to walk off. But before she turned the corner to disappear, she looked back at Batoy and Jet. Oh, hello. Welcome to the Orpheum Breeding Clinic. My name is Bethany, and his name is Peter. Our manager is currently indisposed, but if you would like to freshen up, I m sure Peter will be able to lead you to the correct facilities. Enjoy your stay. And with that, she disappeared.

Wow she certainly is vibrant, huh? Batoy found himself saying before sitting Jet on the ground. His stomach growled, and the boy felt a blush coming about. But um heh, sorry about that .

Peter grinned. Hey, no worries, dude, just let me take you to the kitchen. We have some stuff there. But I wonder what the Boss is up to? Would you mind if we made a little stop by the atrium?

Uh sure? Batoy said, looking down at Jet. The Quilava was on his hind legs, rubbing his stomach, pretending he wasn t hungry, but failing. He wrinkled his nose; his jaw hurt with the chip being held in his cheek. It already took all his willpower not to break the thing. I guess we could wait a little while longer.

Sweet, it ll just be a minute! Follow me! Peter trotted off in a hurry, and Batoy and Jet moved to keep up, but the boy showed himself to be quite quick when motivated. They moved through the hallways which seemed to be covered in hay and straw, and as Batoy looked through the doors, he could see glimpses of resting Pokemon; a Nidorino in one room, a Dunsparce in another. Besides his hunger, he could feel hints of excitement and nervousness welling up within him.

They reached a set of double doors, and Batoy s eyes widened as he looked around, and even Jet s muzzle parted in awe. They found themselves in a replica of a slightly hilly meadow, with a solitary oak a little more than halfway across the room on top of a raised hill. Light streamed in from the sky, illuminating the grass and giving it an almost ethereal glow. A portion of the large room was even reserved for a small pond, the sunlight reflecting off of its pristine surface. Oh wow this place is gorgeous Batoy murmured, and Jet shook his head in reluctant agreement. What is this place ?

Eifi leapt out of Peter s arms and sped across the grass, disappearing over the hill, but the boy did not chase after it. This is the Atrium, Peter said with a grin. The Boss had this place built before I started working with him. It s really incredible, and he s really protective of it. He said we re welcome to come in just as long as we stay away from the water. I guess he doesn t want it contaminated or something. Peter looked around. But I bet Boss is here somewhere Eifi doesn t just run off like that for no reason.

Batoy was about to speak, before he could, Peter began waving. Hey! Hey Boss, over here! Heya! Batoy followed Peter s sight and saw a man approaching them, but as he came closer, Batoy began to wish he hadn t come at all. He was tall enough to be intimidating, but not disproportionate. His eyes were ice blue, and his hair a long flowing silver. His chin was pointed, but his face was not long, and he had a troubled expression about him.

Peter what are you doing here?

Beth said you were indisposed so I came to check on you and see if you were okay! the boy said with a hopeful grin.

Thank you, the man said, his attention fixed solely on Batoy. His shoulders seemed to sink. And we have company, I see?

Yeah, his name s Batoy. He was with Eifi when I fo-, erm when we were on our walk. He s a cool guy and I wanted to show him the place. Batoy wanted to make a greeting, but his words were completely lost in his throat. He only nodded his head.

I see the man said. Peter if you would wait outside until I call you in? I need to speak to our guest about an important matter that concerns something of great value, and I need to do this privately. If you would?

Uh yeah, sure Peter said, not without the least bit of jealously. Just call if you need me! He was slow to turn about, but eventually left.

The man looked back at Batoy, who was trying to do everything in his power to avoid eye-contact. Jet moved in front of the boy, growling slightly. My name is Gidan. I m the general manager over these facilities. I really don t mean you any harm, so I will try to do this as quickly and humanely as possible. He stepped forward to put a hand on Batoy s shoulder, but Jet snarled. He quickly climbed Batoy s back and snapped at Gidan s hand. The man grimaced and pulled back his hand as Jet suddenly began to cough and hack, spitting out the chip onto the ground. Batoy quickly scrambled down to pick it up, and the man sighed. So it s true you are the one they were talking about

Wh-what re you talking about? Batoy said, backing up a bit, stroking Jet s back as he gasped for air. Jet Jet, are you okay ? Did you keep it in your mouth too long? He pulled the weasel from his shoulder and began to rock it in his arms.

Eifi, stop it. The man said, and the Espeon that was hidden behind him stepped out, her jewel s shimmer turning dim. Jet managed to regain his breath, panting and casting the Espeon a look of pure hatred. Child, I don t want to hurt you or your Pokemon, but all I know is that my own Pokemon have been threatened over what you carry with you. I m going to politely ask you to please hand over whatever electronic device you had in your hand.

Batoy shivered. So much for the happiness he d been feeling up to that point. You re gonna try and take it from me, too, aren t you I can t let you! I was told to take it, and if I don t I I don t even want to think about what ll happen to me!

Eifi has told me. She showed me how you fell, how that boy saved you but had hatred for you. I don t want to show you that harshness. I just ask that you give it to me so that I may protect what s important to me. Please, boy.

But I can t .

Child I was told what that thing you have can do do you know? Despite himself, Batoy shook his head. The Global Trade Center was developed to connect trainers all over the world, and that chip helped govern where all the Pokemon went. Without it, no one can access these Pokemon they re going to be trapped in whatever space they are in now. If someone of despicable means were to get a hold of it The man shook his head. I can t let you leave with that thing if you re going to give it to such a person

But they said that they were gonna use it to help their cause .

By stealing the Pokemon raised by other people? I hardly see that as a justifiable means. Do you trust your superiors?

I I .

Then I can t let you leave with that. Please hand it to me? Gidan reached forward again, but likewise, Jet snarled and snapped at him, this time his fangs nicking the tip of his fingers. Gidan recoiled sharply, his pleading look replaced by fury. I ve shown patience, but this is just unacceptable. I gave you the easy option, but now it seems I have to be rough! Eifi! He began to back away, putting some distance between the two of them. I breed my Pokemon to be beautiful and powerful. Don t try to resist.

~Espeon!~ Eifi leapt forward, landing with her legs spread deep and her lavender eyes blazing with anger and hatred. Jet squirmed out of Batoy s arms and matched her glare, his vents now blazing with flames. He had been feeling very agitated for a while now, and now it was time to vent some of those frustrations. He d been right; going here was a bad mistake, but that was past, and it was time for him to correct everything.

Batoy bit his lip. Jet wasn t in a listening mood, and he, himself, didn t want to fight. But he had to try to stop the fight before it began. Jet, please he started, but Jet sprinted towards the Espeon, a faint after-image and a light glow trailing behind him. But as he approached, Eifi s tail tips twitched, and she leapt straight up into the air, Jet sailing behind her. He skidded to a stop as Eifi landed daintly, looking over at the Quilava with contempt. ~Peon!~

~Quil .~ Jet growled as he looked over the Espeon. He couldn t remember the last time his Quick Attack had been so easily dodged. Had it really been so long since he d gotten to fight? Batoy frowned. Jet why re you fighting he muttered. He sighed. Maybe there was no avoiding it. Alright, Jet, you can do it! he called out. Flame Wheel! The little weasel nodded and broke into run towards the Espeon again, the flames from his head and lower back flaring up violently now. He leapt in the air and curled up, starting to spin so quickly that his entire body became enveloped by those flames. The wheel of fire rapidly sped up, racing towards Eifi, leaving scorched grass in its wake.

But like before, this attack was deftly avoided like the last, but now Eifi s eyes began to glow bright cerulean. A pulse radiated from her, flattening the grass, and as Jet rolled around, the pulse struck him with enough force to send him flying sideways. The fire dissipated as Jet skidded against the ground, a grove left in the soft topsoil. Jet, are you okay?! Batoy yelled as the little weasel slowly crawled to his paws, shaking himself off. ~Lalalava!~ chirped Jet, in a bit of a grin before he took off again.

Eifi, do not play around, Gidan said sternly as the Flame Wheel approached the Espeon. Rather than jump, Eifi s eyes glowed again, and right before the wheel impacted, it came to a sudden halt, and Jet was forced to unravel. ~Q-Quil?!~ He found himself suspended in the air, squirming around in panic as Eifi held him there with her telekinetic hold. Her eyes shone teal for a moment before reverting back towards cyan.

Batoy winced as Jet flailed around helplessly before his eyes lit up. Jet! Let s show em what we can do! Lava Plume! Gidan s eye twitched slightly as Jet began to glow and the fires on his head and back exploded with crimson flames that quickly surrounded both him and Eifi. The Espeon yelped, the seething hot fires enveloping her body. The grass around them brightened then wilted into ash as the fires slowly expanded. It was only after a few moments of them that Eifi s concentration broke and Jet fell to the ground, the Espeon leaping back out of the heated fumes, shaking her scorched head and fur. Batoy couldn t help but grin. Way to go! Jet smirked as well as he moved into a crouch, ready to press his attack.

The Espeon crouched as well, a grin on her face. The attack had certainly caught her off guard, and the burn was very painful. It was almost enjoyable. Eifi, I repeat, do not play around. ~ Peon ~ she whined before her eyes flared again, and this time, a pulse so large that it caused the clear dome to rattle rolled towards Jet. Amidst that, a shimmering bolt of rainbow colored energy spiked out of her jewel.

~Quil?!~ yelped the little weasel as the large telekinetic bolt sent him soaring through the air, the psychic energies defying even gravity as he flew straight into a wall close to the small pond. The pond rippled. Another pulse followed that, slamming him into the wall yet again, followed by a second bolt, then another pulse. After just a few sequences, Jet was left whimpering and crying pitifully, lying curled on the ground before another pulse slammed him against the wall again. Jet! Batoy yelled before turning towards Gidan. Please stop it! Stop hurting Jet!

Eifi, you re getting dangerously close Gidan said, this time a change in his voice, as another pulse sent Jet sprawling just centimeters away from the edge of the pond. His body quivered and he coughed and spasmed. ~Quil ava ~ he groaned, wincing. The fight was no longer fun. There was just too great a difference in their power. He tried to push himself up, but collapsed. The pond gave another ripple, than another, the source slowly approaching the fallen Pokemon. Child, if you value your Pokemon s life, you should recall him immediately.

Batoy gritted his teeth. He didn t want to push Jet any further, but at the same time, recalling him would be admitting defeat neither of them wanted that. I

Boy, this is not a time for pride! Eifi, prepare for restraining procedures! The Espeon crouched, but at that moment, the waters of the lake exploded, and a monstrous beast burst from the surface. Its huge muscular body was covered in hard blue scales and red fine jutted from its back, head and tail. The bottom of its jaw was goldenrod, and its teeth glimmered from its misshapen snout, jutting every which way. ~Frrraaaliggtrrrr ~ it snarled, its eyes set on the small Pokemon.

Batoy stood wide-eyed. The Feraligatr was monstrous. J-Jet, get out of there!

The giant Pokemon gazed at the fallen weasel and then towards the humans. He snarled before opening his jaws, snapping them closed and taking a step towards the Quilava. Eifi, get ready for a helping hand, Gidan warned. The Espeon began to glow with a greenish aura, and Jet could vaguely feel strength returning to his legs. He began to slowly struggle to get to his feet.

Jet, get out of there! Batoy hollered, and Jet snapped back into reality just in time to spring forward before a pair of jaws snapped shut around his body. He staggered and rolled, painfully looking back to see grooves left in the ground where he'd been laying. His eyes went wide when he saw the beast, and he began to quivering. ~Q-Quil . Quilava .~ Batoy broke into a run just as the Feraligatr charged again, and Jet barely managed to roll out of the attack. But the giant water Pokemon spun, and its huge tail slammed into the fire-type s body, sending it sprawling away. Batoy reached Jet first and tentatively picked him up. The weasel was unconscious. Oh Jet .

Eifi, Psychic! Restrain him now! The Espeon moved forward, a blue light surrounding her, and the Feraligatr suddenly came to a halt, his body covered in the same aura. He was frozen in place, but Eifi began wincing. ~Esp peon ~

Gidan turned to Batoy. She won t be able to hold him for long. We need to go. Now.

Batoy only nodded, clutching Jet tightly. A-Alright . 


	6. Chapter 6

~Vee ~

The faint cry floated through the darkness, repeating itself almost regularly. Batoy turned around, his eyes squinting to see something, anything. But the darkness was almost absolute, and he could see nothing. The cry continued, wavering a bit before growing faint. Batoy spun with greater urgency. Hello?! he called out, his voice fading into the distance without echo. It was almost as if he hadn t called out at all. Where are you? Are you hurt? The cry picked up, and Batoy turned around again. It had come from the back, right? He stepped forward, his eyes peeled for anything. There was nothing but darkness. Where are you? Are you okay?

The cry turned into a whimper, suddenly loud and close, and Batoy glanced down. Lay there, her body quivering, was an Eevee. Her brown fur was battered and burned, as if a combination of fire and energy had completely washed over her body. Her eyes opened, and despite the horrid shape of her body, they were sharp and clear. Her whimpering came to a sudden halt, though her shivering continued. Kneeling, Batoy gently reached out. It s okay, girl. Everything s gonna be okay. But before he could reach the injured Eevee, she snapped at his hand, and had Batoy not pulled away, a quartet of sharp fangs would have sunk into his flesh. H-Hey?! he yelped, cuddling his hand as if it were the most dear thing to him. I m just trying to help! He softened a bit. Don t worry, girl. Everything s gonna be just fine.

Rather than listen, though, the Eevee only grunted and pushed herself up to her paws, the excruciating pain obvious as it brought tears to her eyes. She staggered once, her tail dragging against the ground as she forced herself away from Batoy. You can t leave in that condition Batoy called after her, standing up and matching her tediously slow pace. But the Eevee did not look back towards him, and instead marched forward, one step at a time, a grunt of pain sounding out with each step. ~Vee vee~ she groaned, a rhythm of pain matching every time her paw set down.

Stop it! Batoy called out after a moment. You re gonna kill yourself if you keep doing that! He searched his pockets, and the Eevee s ears perked at a peculiar sound, and she tilted her head in time to see a pokeball maximize in Batoy s hand. Vee she growled in disgust and contempt, glaring at the ball with seething hatred. Here lemme capture you, alright? Batoy said, kneeling down again. I can get you to a Pokemon Center, and they ll fix you up. How s that sound? The Eevee shook her head. But you gotta get healed up or you won t ever recover!

Batoy pressed the ball against the Eevee s back, and before she could protest, a red light engulfed her body, binding her and pulling her within the sphere. Batoy stood back up, holding the ball, watching as it quivered and shook before finally coming to a rest, the capture net having sealed itself. Don t worry, girl, he whispered to the ball. We ll get you all fixed up. You won t have to be in pain anymore. I ll be sure to take care of you.

---

Very slowly, Batoy s eyes parted to a pale grey light and the light pitter-patter of raindrops impacting against a blinded window. Groaning, he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as his vision returned to him. My head he muttered as he slid off the couch on which he had been sleeping, a light fleece throw falling on to the wooden floor. He must have been in one of the rooms of the breeding center; the room he d awoken in was fairly small, with nothing but a couch placed adjacent to him and a small television on the opposite wall separating a small inset kitchen from the den. There were two windows, one over each couch, and a door just by the opening to the kitchen.

Where am I? Batoy muttered softly, rubbing his head. A terrible pounding scrambled his thoughts, and he felt nauseous. A vague recollection of memories seeped back into his mind. Gidan, the microchip, Eifi, Jet where was Jet? J-Jet? Where are you? Snapping more awake, while resisting the violent urge to vomit, Batoy searched his being. His clothes had been removed, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. Crap where s my stuff?

He stood up, staggering a bit from the terrible headache, and looked around. Besides the sofa, on a microfiber pillow and lush ring, lay Jet, curled up with his snout buried under his paws. Besides the bin, Batoy s clothes lay folded and clean next to his backpack. Jet the boy murmured as he knelt down, his hand rubbing against the short fine fur that covered the Quilava s body. The little weasel twitched and mumbled, rolling over in his sleep as Batoy s fingers played along his body. The boy smiled softly before rubbing his head. I m glad you re alright, Jet. I don t know what I would have done had I lost you, too . His two other pokeballs lay nearby. The tiny displays that scrolled across the silver bottoms of the ball showed both were in good health. Someone had healed their injuries as well.

Pulling away Batoy clothed himself before making his way around the room. His head still ached, but not so much. He moved over towards the TV, but not surprisingly, it did not turn on. The rest of the small apartment was bare; only the kitchen was decently stocked with appliances and food. On the counter were a loaf of bread, a variety of spreads, and surprisingly, a can of Pewter-mix Pokemon chow. Batoy perked an eye at the high quality chow, something reserved for the highest quality of bred Pokemon or those with a quite of bit of money. Jet ll enjoy that he muttered as he fashioned himself a sandwich.

~Quil~ The light mewl caught Batoy s attention, and he glanced down to see Jet rubbing across his legs. Bending down, he scooped up the little weasel and set him on the counter. Their eyes locked for an instant before Jet looked away, and Batoy rubbed his head. Hey, don t worry about it, buddy, he said, a weak smile having formed. His eyes watered slightly. I m just glad you re okay. I I thought you were gonna die . He pulled the Quilava into a hug. I should ve just given it to him Jet shook his head, a bit of fire spouting from his neck before fading away after Batoy let go. Heh you re too eager to fight sometimes or maybe I m not either way, you were right. We shouldn t have followed.

He sighed as he poured out the contents of the chow-mix into a ceramic plate found almost straddling the sink. Jet began munching on it eagerly, and Batoy smiled. Yeah that s the good stuff He frowned. I wonder what Brand s gonna say He winced as the man s stoic face, harsh brown eyes and rigid lines came into mind. I don t even wanna imagine what he s gonna say to me He felt a prodding and turned to look at Jet, who matched his gaze with an almost mischievous and malevolent look. You can t be serious, Jet you want to go back? The Quilava nodded his head, flaring up again. Batoy grinned slightly. I guess you won t back down from anything, huh? Alright, we ll go for it. We just gotta come up with some kind of a plan otherwise, we re just gonna lose again.

Batoy made his way back to his backpack. He hadn t had time to check through it earlier. There wasn t much in there, a few changes of clothes that smelled of the same wash that his other clothes had been through. There were three letters that had torn and were completely unreadable. At the bottom were a few MREs. Thank you, Lizbeth he said in a quivering voice. The woman always looked out for him. He folded and packed the fleece blanket.

A few hours passed with Batoy going back to the couch, dressed now in a pair of khaki pants and a short-sleeved blue hoodie. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, sighing. All three of his Pokemon had been severely injured in just one day, and all because of that one microchip. He shivered, turning cold at the thought of any of them turning out like Meta. He hadn t even checked on Ollie or Manual since the day before. They were alright, he knew, but still he needed to spend more time with them. He hadn t been a very good trainer at all over the past year.

Jet climbed onto his chest and looked down at him, licking his nose, and Batoy rubbed the Quilava s back. Hey, Jet? You remember when we first met? We were really happy. We went everywhere and didn t back down from anyone. You were kinda scared and timid, but you still went into scary places with me. And when those Numel started stampeding you evolved and saved my life then all this started happening what happened to me, Jet?

The Quilava folded his ears and nuzzled the boy. ~Lava Quilava~ Batoy smiled. Yeah we ll always be together, buddy thanks for always being there by me.

There was a knock on the door, and Batoy bolted up, Jet nimbly leaping off before he was tossed. W-who is it? he asked tentatively.

It s me, Peter, said the voice. Can I come in?

Oh. Batoy s pitch dropped sharply. He really didn t feel like talking to anyone, especially someone who idolized Gidan. But he didn t want to turn away perhaps his only human friend. Well, I guess so

The boy came in tentatively, slowly easing the door shut behind him. Jet crouched at him, and he choked back a whimper. Hey, look kid I, um he looked around, desperate to bring up a topic other than the obvious. I saw your Eevee and Jolteon were really banged up I hope you didn t mind, but I fed them and nursed their injuries Um . He trailed off.

I don t really feel like talking about it but Peter? Batoy looked at the boy. Why do you like that guy so much? I didn t even do anything to him and why was that huge monster in the water?

Peter looked down. I I don t know what happened, but I know the boss wouldn t do something like that unless he really thought it was the right thing to do It wasn t like he was gloating about beating you or anything in fact, right after you went to sleep he made us close for the day. He hasn t said anything to anyone all day. He s just been in the Atrium, looking at that little metal thing. He won t let anyone in there, and he won t let us open today.

Oh

And I swear, I didn t know anything about the Feraligatr in there. That s probably why we re not allowed in there now .

How long am I gonna have to stay here?

Huh, you don t, said Peter, looking with a shocked expression. You re not a prisoner or anything we were just wanting ya to get rested up without anyone disturbing ya. You can leave whenever ya want

Oh hey, Peter? Batoy looked at the boy earnestly. I can t go anywhere without that thing he took I know you like your boss, but could you take me to the Atrium? Please?

I but that d get me in trouble, though .

I won t tell him it was you! I ll say um I sneaked around and found it. You don t even have to take me there. Just tell me where it is.

No no I ll take ya. If Beth saw ya, she d probably kick you out. Just tell me when you re ready and stuff

Batoy grinned at his friend and quickly gathered his things. Thanks a lot, man! I promise, you re not gonna get in trouble!

Yeah . Peter backed up and peeked out of the door. He saw no one and motioned Batoy out. The boy quickly gathered his belongings, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and slipped out, Jet following closely behind. The three of them treaded quickly, but silently, through the halls, until they arrived at the double doors of the Atrium. Peter stood a distance away from it, refusing to come any closer. Well here ya go I don t know what you re gonna do, and I don t wanna. You re the first friend I ve had in a long time here, so please don t try to do anything stupid, okay?

Batoy nodded before sliding though the doors. He glanced around as Jet hoisted himself onto the boy s back. Well here we are, Jet I don t really know what to do now ~Lava ~ They looked towards the pond. The waters were still again, but a low metal fence had been erected around it. Gidan was nowhere to be found around it. Batoy frowned. He was certain that Gidan would be there at the pond, perhaps musing or maybe fighting against the giant monster. His shoulders sagged. Now what?

~Quil!~ Jet said hushed and quickly, crouched down low. Batoy glanced around and immediately ducked. There they were, Gidan and the Espeon, and the girl Bethany as well. They were talking close to one of the outside doors, well out of earshot. Beth bent down to rub Eifi s head before standing and bowing to Gidan, who nodded back. Then the girl left, and Gidan and the Espeon began to move.

~Lava, lava!~ The barks were quiet, but urgent, and Batoy looked to see Jet giving him an anxious eye. Did he want to hide or run and fight? Batoy didn t know, and neither did Jet. He just wanted to do something besides stand and get caught. Batoy nodded and slowly began crawling, keeping the hill between them and their targets. When he d crawled long enough, so that the pond was no longer visible, he laid flat against the hill, daring not to breathe. He could hear Jet s small heart beating quickly and feel the heat rising off the Quilava s body. Shh just keep calm, buddy he said to his rash friend.

Please come out from your hiding spot. Eifi has already alerted me to your presence. The voice was tired, strained, but Batoy s heart still seized. He slowly rose to his feet to see Gidan looking at him with a blank expression. Jet leapt to his shoulder, glaring at Eifi who stared back at him without even acknowledging his existence. The Espeon s once pristine coat was marked with soot-colored streaks from Jet s flame.

I erm . Batoy swallowed his tongue. He was here, but now he didn t know what to say. How was he supposed to get that microchip back?

What re you doing here? Gidan asked bluntly, but his voice lacked the anger Batoy braced himself for. He seemed to sigh, instead, as if the boy s presence was something he d been futilely hoping to avoid. Did Peter lead you in here?

N-no, Batoy stammered, and Jet growled. I snuck here on my own please, mister, I gotta have that chip. I don t know what I m gonna do with it!

Gidan looked away. But I can t give it to you, child. Do you remember what I asked? Can you really trust who you ll give it to?

But can you? Batoy was on the verge of desperation now. Y-You said that someone threatened your Pokemon so you had to give them the chip. Why would you give it to someone who would hurt innocent Pokemon?!

It is true those who re threatening me aren t to be trusted, either, but I just can t risk harm to Peter, Bethany or any of the Pokemon that are being raised here. Even though they are doomed to miserable lives, I still hope that some can find those with whom they can really experience the gift of life. I can t take from them that chance.

Batoy wiped his eyes and looked at the man. Gidan seemed ashamed, looking everywhere else except towards Batoy. Maybe he wasn t such a bad guy after all. But why don t you do anything about them? You re really, really good .

It s more complicated than you understand, child, but I regress. Gidan looked at Batoy. I can t give this back to you, but perhaps you can earn it .

H-huh?

Our battle yesterday had consequences both for you and myself. Eifi s fur is too damaged to properly compete in the show coming up. She was my helper, but has never competed before, but we ll have to pass for this showing. But you can take my place in it.

Uh o-okay

If you can make a high enough score the contest is a showing of both the trainer and the Pokemon s inner character I ll trust in your judgment and give you back what I unfairly took. I can only pray that you do the right thing with it .

Jet s growling quieted and he looked down at his trainer. He d wanted revenge for his loss, but this method caught his interest. Whatever it was, he was up to it. Jet licked Batoy s ear then nuzzled it. ~Quilava, quil!~ he chirped, nodding his head, urging the boy to accept.

Batoy sighed, then shook his head. Alright we ll try our best, then I I don t think you d trick us .

Gidan finally smiled, though it seemed despite himself. Thank you for accepting. I m sure you ll find out a lot about yourself by participating. You are welcome to stay here, if you wish, but if not I do wish you luck, and I m sorry.

---

So what happened, huh? You guys didn t fight, did ya?

The barrage of questions came immediately as Batoy stepped through the double doors leading out of the atrium. Peter s eyes were wide and his lips thin, and it was easy to see that he had not left that spot since Batoy went in. Please tell me you guys didn t start fighting with Boss .

Batoy shook his head, though he didn t smile. Nah we didn t fight .

So everything s okay now? Batoy nodded, and Peter immediately relaxed. Whee that s good there ve been weird people asking for Boss all day, but Beth and I have been shooing them away. They looked like they were bad news, so I guess that s why the Boss has been acting weird lately. They ve been around here before, too, and Boss talks to them sometimes.

I I wonder did these guys like wear blue a lot?

Peter looked at Batoy curiously. Well um sometimes there were a lot of guys, though, that wore red. Half and half, really, but they never came together then, there were this other guys that were totally different, but we don t see them too often. I never see Gidan talk to them, though.

Guys that wear red? I hey, Peter Batoy bit his lip at looked at the other boy. Can you give me directions to the nearest Pokemon Center?

Huh, why? Can t you stay here?

Well I can, but I gotta check something out there you know where one is?

Peter nodded, but his shoulders sagged. Yeah um, when you leave, just head east. You ll find it right along that route You sure you don t want to stay?

Batoy smiled lightly at his friend. I ll see you again. I just gotta do something, that s all. I promise I won t leave.

Peter nodded. Alright I ll hold you to that, bro! 


	7. Chapter 7

The skies remained a dull grey for the entirety of the day. As Batoy stepped out into the open air, tiny raindrops pelted his cheek. Jet glanced up at the stagnant sky and whimpered, moving so close as to almost get under Batoy s heel. It stood to be somewhere around four in the afternoon, though time was hard to tell.

Yet, despite all of that, the mood of the streets was surprisingly festive. Though the streets were not crowded, Batoy had some difficulty finding his way through. Sturdy decorations were being strung between the tall buildings; multicolored lanterns that hung from steel tethers swayed in the gentle wind. In the inside of one building, a store that sold all matters of antique items, there stood an inflatable Relicanth, its body glowing orange from the lights inside it.

Batoy smiled, despite himself. The decorations were somewhat familiar; Lavaridge often decorated for traditional holidays. One in particular, Tremor, was his absolute favorite, a celebration praising the revitalization of the hot springs and sand baths that happened years before his birth. He especially enjoyed the Castle Contests. Heh I remember building the most beautiful one that year he mused to himself. It was a fond memory; Jet was still an infant Cyndaquil at that time. Batoy glanced down at the now-Quilava. Jet treaded through the streets carefully, leaping from dry stone to dry stone, but wading when the puddles grew too large. Batoy grinned. Years ago, as a Cyndaquil, Jet would ve been paralyzed, too afraid of getting wet to even dare to move. He d come a long way.

They both had.

Sensing a change in his owner s disposition, Jet glanced up and chirped curiously. Batoy shook his head. I m just thinking how much this reminds me of home. Jet lowered his head and trotted on with a low ~Laaav ~ Don t worry, buddy, Batoy said comfortingly, I m sure everyone back home is alright. I bet Mom s thinking about us right now! Jet did not look back up, and Batoy s face fell. The two walked in silence.

In front of them, three children ran out, chased by two small blue tadpole-like Pokemon. But though Jet tensed up, Batoy just watched. The children were laughing, and the Poliwag were not attacking them. Rather, the two little Pokemon squirted small streams of water that the children tried to avoid. One child, a girl no older than eight with a flower skirt, got caught by a glancing blow from the smaller of the two Poliwag. She shook herself off and pulled out a water gun of her own. The smaller Poliwag rushed off, now chased by the girl. Batoy gave a bitter smile. He used to play a similar game with his friends when he was younger. He wondered where they d gone.

An older woman shooed the children off, and Batoy and Jet continued on. The city looked so much different now. It didn t seem so empty as it had been before. There was life all around him, and despite the large buildings, it seemed very quaint and comfortable. It s really a lot like home . Jet gave a muffled humph.

They reached the Pokemon Center within a few moments later. Even as they stepped in, though, Batoy found the reception lobby almost as busy as the outside. There were some fifteen people, mostly trainers by the look of their well-worn apparel. Some were chatting amongst themselves. Others were busy grooming their Pokemon; Batoy s eyes fell on to a rather beautiful Ninetales. The golden Pokemon stayed eerily still as a boy in his late teens brushed her fur. That s a good girl, he said as the brush glided easily through her fur. You re in peak condition. There s no way you can lose! The Ninetales gave a bark of agreement before returning to her statuesque position; though her eyes were align with determination.

Bending down, Batoy scooped Jet into his arms. I wonder if they re gonna be in the show, too. She d be tough competition, huh? he said with a sigh. Jet licked his cheek and gave a chirp, ~Quil!~, and a grin. Batoy looked at the weasel. So you re really looking forward to this. The Quilava gave a nod. Alright, I guess there s really no turning back now. Batoy forced a smile on his face. If Jet really thought they had a chance, then maybe they did.

The two made their way through the trainers in the lobby and approached the main reception desk. The slightly slumped over woman shifted her gaze from the shimmering sheen of the counter to glance at the newcomers. Even though she smiled, her body slumped, probably with exhaustion. And why wouldn t she? After all, she had to keep track of all the trainers that would be staying over for the show, either to watch or compete. And even at this time in the evening, close to the end of her shift, things had only continued to come in waves and droughts. She could only hope that this one wasn t the beginning of another wave.

Hello, she said kindly, despite her obvious fatigue. Welcome to the Eterna City Pokemon Center. How may I help you?

Well um Batoy swallowed, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He was ashamed of himself and didn t know why. His gut had been twisting into a painful knot with each step, and now that he d finally arrived, his heart was racing. His eyes flicked once, twice, trying to find something that would take his mind off of this unnatural fear. In that whole room, there was nothing. I was just wondering if well um I m supposed to be taking the place of someone named Gidan in a show?

The woman gave another kind, tired smiled. Ah, I see. Mr. Ustan called earlier and already confirmed everything. What s your name? He only described you, but never caught your name.

Um Batoy Batoy Guilderos, he stuttered out. So Gidan had already made the necessary arrangements?

Alright, Batoy, the woman said, running on fumes now. I ll just need to know your Trainer Identification and the Pokemon registered to you.

My trainer ID? Mentally, Batoy blanched. He d never had a use to remember that information, and though it was just a simple five-digit number, it had been years since he last used it. Um 40512, I think... My buddies are Jet, Ollie, and Manual. Um a Quilava, a Jolteon and an Eevee uh respectively.

The woman nodded as her fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard close to her. Alright, Batoy Guilderos, you ve been registered in Gidan s place. It d be my suggestion that you use the upcoming days to rest up and train; you have a lot of competition this year. There are a lot of regulars, and a bunch of newcomers like yourself. She glanced at her screen. There s even a representative of the Saffron City Gym participating here. You know how tough Gym Trainers can be. Plus, you re in Gidan s spot, so people will be expecting a lot from you.

R-really? W-well, I just love attention Batoy forced a smile. He d never even been inside a Gym before, despite living in a town with one. He had met the town s Gym Leader though, soon after he d received Jet. She was a vibrant girl, for certain. The smile turned genuine before disappearing. It was nostalgic, thinking of Jet as a Cyndaquil, learning to ignite his fires with the Gym Leader s Slugma. The little fire-type was so timid back then.

Leaving the desk, Batoy surfed the crowd to find an empty seat somewhat away from everyone else, facing towards the darkened windows. Jet squirmed uncomfortably in his arms at the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. Batoy let the Quilava jump down, muttering an offhand Don t get into trouble, as he continued to stare into the darkness. Things had gotten so complicated for him. I wonder why I m here right now he muttered, resting his chin on his hands. I just want to go home .

Jet immediately trotted away from the darkened glass, moving into the crowd. The sheer volume of humans and Pokemon made it difficult to resist flaring up. A grin was smattered across his face, and he trotted quicker and quicker, absorbing everything he saw. Pokemon much larger and fierce-looking than him were everywhere, but he wasn t scared. There was no way a proud fire-type like him could lose.

As Jet walked past a released Rhydon, distracted, he bumped into something. Shaking his head in recoil, he turned to see what appeared to be a small green sphere rolling from the impact. Two red talons sprouted from the sphere, and the bird Pokemon Natu hopped back up. Their eyes locked, and Jet realized with a start that, no matter what, he couldn t look away. The Natu s pupils were dark and clear, and he felt himself drawn into them, almost as if he would fall if he let go of the ground.

Um excuse me. Batoy glanced up to see an older girl with absolutely vibrant blue hair gazing back at him. Do you own a male Quilava, maybe four, five years old?

Uh Batoy blushed slightly. The girl s eyes matched her hair. Her face was very fair, with skin that could still use a little bit of attention. She wore a white windbreaker with blue strips that matched her hair. Yeah that s Jet. Why? He shuffled a bit. Is he okay?

Well the girl looked over her shoulders. If he keeps staring at my Natu for much longer, he ll probably end up brain dead or something.

What?! Batoy immediately jumped up, and his eyes fell on the staring contest that was going on. Jet was teetering from side to side while the Natu remained unmoving. Jet, geez, cut it out before you get hurt! Batoy picked up the Quilava, who, after a short moment, snapped out of the daze he d fallen in. His ears sagged as he glanced down at the Natu, which was chirping in victory.

Wow The girl appeared in front of Batoy, picking up the Natu and cradling it in her arms. I didn t think you d actually bolt like that. I was just kidding. The most your Quilava would ve gotten was a big headache. While Batoy turned red with fluster, the girl rubbed the Natu s head. This little girl here is Elyia. She d never hurt anyone unless I told her too.

So that s your Natu? Batoy asked, ignoring Jet s complaining grunts and folded paws. And you were kidding?

Yup! The name s Mia. Who re you? the girl asked with a grin.

Um well, I m Batoy I guess you ll be competing in the show, too?

Well, sorta. I m here for the battling. I don t need to showcase my Pokemon to anyone. And you re gonna be fighting, too, eh?

I guess so . Batoy flushed again.

Aww, you re blushing! That s so cute in a boyish kind of way. Mia gave a grin that could send shivers down any male s spine. You must have a crush on me or something. It wouldn t be the first time. Hey, you d only be the third person to ask me out today!

But I

But I think this ll be fun. I suppose I ll take you up on your offer, and we ll hang out tomorrow. Maybe have a dinner and a show. But trust me, if we room together, separate beds.

I never

So, I suppose that s a date, huh Batoy? Heh, that s really cute. This must be your first one. You couldn t be any older than fourteen, could you? Trying to date a girl five years older. That s so cute!

Fif teen It was all Batoy could do under the assault.

Ah, that s not too bad either. So, you hanging out here with the other trainers, or maybe you booked a hotel somewhere.

I don t know Batoy swallowed, trying to regain his composure after his mind sorted through the baffling conversation he was in. I haven t um had time to really make any preparations . He could always return to the breeding center.

Wait, so you mean you don t have anywhere to go? Mia s tone changed slightly. That s kind of irresponsible of you. Are you a beginning trainer or something? If so, I think a few of these trainers are a bit out of your league.

A spark of anger flowed through Batoy s system. Look, I m not gonna ask for anyone s help or anything. I m fighting because I have to. He glanced at Jet. We don t need help from anyone and we re not beginners, either.

Mia s eye sparkled, and rather than retreat, she leaned forward, a predatory look in her eyes. Oh, is that so? Then tomorrow, during our date, I say we have a little sparring session. One against one. It d be good to get the blood flowing. She rubbed the Natu s head. Elyia seems energetic. I m sure she wouldn t mind having a bit of exercise tomorrow. Elyia chipped and flapped her stubby wings.

You mean a battle?

Well, it s getting late. I suppose I ll leave you to your own devices for tonight, then, since you are clearly self-sufficient. I ll see you tomorrow, Batoy! Mia grinned at the boy before partially unzipping her windbreaker and nestling the Natu inside. She pulled the hood over her head, and with a final wave, walked outside into the dark rain.

Batoy watched her go in silence before sighing and making his way to the distant seat he d first sat on. What just happened, Jet? he asked, his mind reeling, trying to make sense of the last few minutes. The Quilava shook his head, the fires burning lowly. ~Quil quilava ~ he muttered, and Batoy rubbed his head, his fingers passing through the fire without harm. It was kinda weird

For a few moments, Batoy and Jet sat in silence, watching the trainers amble about. He counted the different kinds of Pokemon about; about twenty he knew, and another ten he d never seen before. As the night wore on, trainers came and went, some retiring to their rooms while others left in the fashion Mia had to go to their own quarters in hotels. I told Peter I would, but . Batoy shouldered off his backpack and set it beside him. I just get a bad feeling about it . Jet nodded in agreement.

I guess we d better find a place to sleep, huh, Jet? Batoy said softly. The lobby had almost completely emptied, and the woman had been replaced by another shift. Very few trainers remained, and those that did were fast asleep. I guess it s too late to really find a room at this time of night, too I guess we ll have to just do with what we have. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep never came to Batoy during the night, and as the first rays of the morning sun began to peak over the mountain top, he gave a groan of displeasure. His eyes burned in protest, having grown used to the darkness that had filled the Pokemon Center. His journey to find a sleeping spot had ended prematurely, as he crashed on an empty sofa on the east side of the lobby. But even as he laid there over the night, he failed to find the solace that sleep offered. Instead, his eyes fell on Jet, whose sleep was turbulent and uneasy. The Quilava had squirmed and whined almost from the start, and just hours before dawn, had woken up, giving up on resting for the rest of the night. The morning light was met with red, burning eyes and exhausted, grumpy yawns.

I guess neither of us really got any rest, huh? Batoy muttered as he rubbed his eyes, and Jet gave a low grunt in agreement. For a few moments, the two laid there motionless as the room grew brighter and brighter, changing from a low grey to a more vibrant pink, and finally to the original colors of the room as the florescent lights on the ceiling sparked to life, reluctantly casting their glow on those below. Batoy forced himself to sit up, holding his head from the sudden headache that assaulted him. Nugh he moaned as he staggered to his feet. His body craved sleep.

Um excuse me, trainers, said a voice, and Batoy, and the other trainers who d just awoken, turned to see pink-cheeked woman with dirty-blond hair. Is there a Guilderos here? There s a message waiting for him on Video Phone 3. The woman directed towards the row of phones that took up half of the back wall of the Center.

Yeah me Batoy muttered, raising his hand half-heartedly as he stood, Jet following suit as he walked towards the third phone and took a seat. A red light flashed insistently, and Batoy picked up the receiver and pressed the nearby button. The video screen did not come on, but the voice that suddenly screamed at him was more than enough to reveal to him his early morning caller. {Batoy! You d better be there!} the recording of Lizbeth s blared obnoxiously. {I got a call at four in the freakin morning telling me you hadn t shown up! Now, I don t know what you re up to, but you better deliver that item to Brand immediately, or it s both our heads.} Batoy winced and glanced around. No one else had overheard her screams.

There was a brief pause before Lizbeth continued, her voice softer and apologetic. {Look, you re like a second son to me, but I m not going to let your actions take me down with you. You need to do what you need to do. I know you re probably feeling a little scared, but he is your father. Nothing bad is going to happen, but you can t put it off. Brand should be in the southern-most part of town, in a small building that s maybe two, three stories tall. It kinda looks like a warehouse from the outside. It should be by the local Gym. But stay away from that place.}

Another pause followed and the recording became even softer, almost tentative. {After you deliver the TCSM chip, I ll make sure that you can get some time off. I know things have been tough, with you losing Meta and all. You should take some time to recuperate before getting back to work. Maybe enjoy the festivities that are going on in town. I think there s a show or something, too. I bet Jet would love to fight in it. Is he still a Quilava? I m sure it won t be much longer before he evolves, so be sure to train him well. Give my regards to Ollie and Manual as well. I hope I get to speak with you shortly, Batoy. Goodbye, and be safe.}

The phone clicked, signaling the end of the message, but Batoy didn t hang it up. His hand stood frozen, the tone of the receiver singing into his ear. He was reeling; his emotions couldn t find a spot to settle down. Meta, Brand, the microchip; it was just too much. He dropped the phone and laid his head against the desk that the phone sat on, idly placing it back on the hook as he sighed. I m in freakin deep he muttered as his fingers drummed on the desk. There s just no way he ll murder me when he finds out I lost that thing

Batoy gave a defeated whimper. The day had only started, and already he was at the bottom. There just wasn t any way for him to drop anymore. An optimist would have said that things could only get better, but luck would probably serve for it to stay in the same dismal state. I guess I can t really put it off I ll have to see him, Jet

But the Quilava didn t pay the boy any notice. The fires on his head had ignited, and had been burning ever since Liz s statement towards him. Oh, he was ready for the show, alright. He d take the whole thing by himself. Ollie d be so impressed. Jet grinned to himself, his paws slapping against the floor in a show of excitement. His churring sounding almost like a chuckle. ~Quil Lava quil~ he chirped to himself, his grin growing all the wider. He hadn t really considered evolution, but with the increased power of a Typhlosion, there was no way he could ever lose. Especially not to any snot-nosed cats. ~Lav ~ he groaned, his thoughts focusing on Eifi.

Sighing, Batoy forced a half-smile. At times, he wished he could be like the fiery fire-type, single-minded, without any cares in the world. To live just for the battle, that would be incredible. You re really something, Jet, Batoy said softly, finally catching the Quilava s attention. C mon I guess we gotta do what we gotta do . Jet nodded, and trotted towards the sliding doors at the entrance, with Batoy trudging along after him.

But by the time the warehouse came into view, Batoy s resolution had completely dissolved, and he suddenly found himself unable to take another step. His hands curled into fists in a vain attempt to keep his fingers from quivering. He swallowed, and found himself unable to. Jet trotted to the heavy double doors and pawed lightly at it before turning around. ~Quila!~ he called, waving the boy closer, and Batoy could only nod and follow the Pokemon s lead. He banged on the door lightly, shouting out, Hello? Is anyone there? in a somewhat less-than-forceful voice, and had almost turned away in premature defeat before he felt Jet brush against his leg. Batoy looked down to see the Quilava pointing towards a doorbell, and he felt his face go red. Oh he muttered. You re such a big help .

He pressed the doorbell, and then waited. And then waited some more. But as the sun climbed higher into the sky, the door showed no signs of budging, and Batoy couldn t hear any movement on the other side. Think it s just abandoned? Batoy asked, an oddly hopeful look on his face. Jet shook his head and growled, sinking into a combative stance, the fires on his head sparking. His snarl continued for a good thirty seconds before Batoy could hear the sliding of heavy bolts, and the doors suddenly began to part. Standing there was a man that appeared to be ten to twelve years Batoy s senior, and beside him, on a choker, was an equally prime Mightyena. The dog s fierce stare and bared fangs even made Jet s fire die slightly, though the little weasel continued to stay in the fighting stance.

What s your business here? the man asked in a deep, forceful voice, his hand resting on the open door in a display of nonchalance, though his hazel eyes reflected differently. The Mightyena started forward, but the man pulled on the choker, halting its advance. This piddling little chain won t hold this Mightyena for very long. I suggest you speak softly, slowly, and succinctly.

I I m here to see Brand Batoy stammered out. The man towered over him, like most adults did, but there was something intrinsically intimidating about this particular fellow. I I just gotta talk to him about something.

So, you re Brand s kid?

Batoy looked down. Y-Yeah I m Batoy .

The man s demeanor lightened considerably, and he stood up straight. Oh, well, that s good then. I won t have to let this old dog feast on your innards. He gave a laugh as the Mightyena stopped growling, no longer sensing any reason to from its master. The man turned and ushered Batoy and the still snarling Jet inside. Hey Josh! he called out to a man working a pallet of freight with a forklift. Here s the kid Brand was raging all about! Josh waved back and the man turned to Batoy. The last few days have been pure hell around here. Brand s usually a pretty cool boss, but he s just been really pissy lately. Hopefully he ll calm down now that you re here.

Yeah, right Batoy muttered under his breath, swallowing his heart back into his chest. He looked around. Being a warehouse wasn t a just a cover; there were pallets of freight everywhere. Everything from pots, to pictures, to various drilling equipment and electronics, to massive crates with small holes in them; it was so varied that Batoy could barely figure out what was what. A more than fine layer of dust and grit littered the floor, something made more than apparent by Jet s complaints, and Batoy relented and scooped the fire-type into his arms just to silence him. You big baby I really can t deal with this right now he whispered, but Jet just gave a content purr.

The man lead Batoy throughout the warehouse, but the tour lasted so long that he began to believe that the man was merely stalling for time something that was absolutely fine with him. Here, we re in charge of distributing various pieces of equipment to operatives around the region. Whatever someone needs, we probably have it. We generally ship by truck, but for lighter loads, we may use flying Pokemon, and for heavier pieces, we go by water. The fact that we re so close to the mountains makes our position prime for quickest distribution times, Batoy idly heard the man say. Now, the setup in the Sinnoh region is still pretty new, and we have a lot of competition, but you know how goals are. We can t give up just because one region was a bit unsuccessful.

Unsuccessful right Batoy murmured. I suppose you can call it that He recalled Gidan s words and shook his head. Um when am I gonna get to actually talk with him? he asked, biting his lip as soon as the words left his mouth.

Well The man paused. I was actually waiting until the time fell on the hour. He s been rather particular about being punctual. Even if he doesn t have anything to do, he prefers that any unscheduled events occur on the hour. I figured you d want to speak to him when he s in the best of possible moods.

Yeah, that s true thanks.

But it nears that time, anyways. I suppose I ll have to take you to him. The man gave Batoy an odd look. I hope, for all of our sake, that you give him good news.

Batoy said nothing as the man lead him through rooms, finally reaching a plain door somewhere on the east side of the building. Rapping on the door with the back of his knuckles, the man leaned close to the door. Sir, it s Sebastian. You have an unexpected visitor who I believe needs to discuss something important with you. Batoy gulped and squeezed Jet close to him. Whatever signal the inside gave, he didn t hear it, and he was surprised when Sebastian opened door, ushering him in, and closing the door behind him almost immediately.

He found himself in a cramped office, overflowing with files, papers and electronics, as well as various knickknacks and whatnots that he couldn t even describe. The walls were stark, barren of anything except the occasional gnash where something had scrapped against it. There were two leather chairs, cheap in design and fabric, and Batoy took a seat in one of them, doing everything in his power to look at everything except the one he d come to see.

Batoy, haven t you outgrown that thing yet? You re hugging it like a damned Teddiursa plush.

The boy quickly muffled Jet s growl, glancing down apologetically. S-Sorry he stammered, his body shivering slightly. Jet s my best friend we ve been through a lot together .

He winced as the man in front of him humphed, and he looked up. The resemblance he bore towards this man was obscure at best. Where his curly carrot-colored hair stuck out against the crowd, the man he glanced up towards was a model of conformity. A boring brown was accented by the uninspiring hair style that spoke of just how plain the man was. His dress was equally bland, a white button-up and solid black tie. Your best friend, huh? Rather than speak to a sentient human being, you d rather play with a stupid animal.

Jet s not stupid! Batoy yelled, finally meeting the eyes of the eyes of his boss and his father. He s not a stupid Pokemon! He he he held his tongue, unable to complete the he s smarter than you! he d almost said. Instead, he shrank back against the seat. Jet s growl became more audible.

Well, it s a shame your travels haven t changed you for the better. I d hoped this would have at least toughened you up some. But I guess not even the experiences of what this world will offer you will make you change. Did you at least bring me the TCSM microchip? Batoy kept silent. Well?

The chip Batoy stammered. It I I managed to steal it from that place .

And? Where is it?

Batoy gulped. Well it it was someone took it from me

An awkward silenced lasted for a good thirty seconds before Brand could utter a single What?

It wasn t my fault! Batoy said suddenly, holding on tightly to Jet. The man was just too powerful! I couldn t stop him from taking it!

I can t believe that you could be so absolutely worthless. When we adopted you, I figured I could at least mold a man out of you. I suppose I let you spend too much time around that woman.

Don t say anything bad about my mom!

Hold your tongue, Brand said, but his bland complexion had turned a livid red. Who took it from you?

What?

It s not hard, boy. Who took it from you?!

Batoy frowned, his eyes tearing up slightly. He his name . He couldn t bring himself to say Gidan s name. H-Hawk. His name was Hawk. He was a military-

Then you re going to find this Hawk and bring me back my microchip.

But but I can t! He he killed Meta! There s no way

I don t care if he kills your damned weasel, I want that TCSM chip now! I don t want to see your face until you bring it back! Get out!

But, Dad

Now! If I don t get that chip from you in the next week, I m hunting your ass down!

~~~

Batoy took off running, and when he finally came to a stop, he found himself completely lost somewhere in the city, just as he would have preferred. He sank down, out of sight, against the side of a building and immediately curled his knees to his head. His jeans immediately became with his tears. Sitting on his haunches besides him, Jet glanced, making light chirps, but otherwise, just offering his presence. What else could he do? He wasn t human. I don t want to do this anymore Batoy whimpered under a staggered breath. I don t want to be here anymore Jet laid a paw on Batoy s side, and the boy slowly turned his head, his eyes dripping water. I m sorry, Jet I know you hate to see me like this, but I just don t know what to do anymore. I tried and tried, and I just can t seem to do anything right. Maybe I just shouldn t have been born in the first place. His hand clenched tightly around a nearby stone and he hurled it as far as he could. Maybe I should just roll over and freakin die! It smacked against the brick wall of the alley.

~Quila quil Quilava quilav la ~ Jet whimpered, laying his head against Batoy s arm. The boy looked away. It s true, and you know it! he said bitterly. I haven t done a single thing right in my life. I ve gotten you hurt I got Ollie and Manual hurt . I I got Meta killed . And for what?! We don t even have the stupid chip anymore! Jet lowered his head. You d probably be a Typhlosion by now if you weren t with me. You d be so powerful if it weren t for me

Batoy had to grit hit teeth to keep himself for crying in pain, and he managed to tilt his head to see Jet s fangs sinking into his arm. J-Jet he whimpered out, and the Quilava released, spitting and pawing the taste of blood out of his muzzle before nosing the small wound apologetically. I don t understand why would you still be my friend if I m just gonna hold you back? Jet shook his head and pushed up to lick Batoy s nose. Batoy smiled despite himself and scooped the Quilava into his arms. Thanks I don t know what I d do if I lost you if I ever do anything stupid, please be careful for the both of us.

Jet snorted and let the fires on his back burn, and Batoy couldn t help but smile, despite the lingering pain in his arm. I guess you re right, buddy. That s just not your style. Maybe one of these days I ll figure it out, too.

The two sat there for a moment before Batoy looked up at the sky. But still what re we gonna do? If we don t get that chip back, we re toast there s no way we d ever be able to get home again. But if we re gonna get it, we d have to do what Gidan wants I don t even see how we could even do that . Jet growled, and Batoy sighed. Yeah, yeah, I know, but still. We ve never been in a show before. It s kinda a big step. The little weasel humphed indignantly. But still I guess we gotta do as he tells us, don t we? The Quilava went silent.

The two sat in the alley for some time until Batoy glanced up at the sky. The morning s feathery clouds had been replaced by bright rolling ones. Batoy found himself wishing he were up there, flying around the clouds, completely free from the binds the ground put on him. He imagined himself circling the clouds, catching the thermals and rising high above them. He grinned as the image of the sun bursting from the clouds at high altitude drifted through his mind.

A chill wind past through the streets, but Batoy didn t notice. Jet s warmth in his arms blocked the cold. He glanced down at the fire-type to find him looking at the sky as well. Heh, you, too, huh? he asked. Wishing you could fly? Just be free of everything? No worries or cares? There was a light sound, like a trash can being tumbled, not loud enough to startle the two, but enough to catch their attention. Batoy saw a strange blue cat with long spiraled tail stuffing its white muzzle into a knocked over bin. A Glameow, he d learned in Jubilife, was what it was called. It lapped at whatever food it d discovered daintily. Batoy was reminded of his own hunger by a sudden rumbling in his stomach.

He stood up, Jet in his arms, walked out of the alley, heading back towards the center of the city. He didn t know what exactly he had a taste for, and even if he did, he didn t know where to find it. So Batoy contented himself to walking slowly along the streets. He was hungry, but not so much that he needed to search frantically for food. He walked slowly, looking around. The city seemed so very different than when he d first arrived in escort. It wasn t organized at all, but rather, seemed close to what his home was like. Close to the warehouse were rows of small shops stretching along the streets. There were a good number of shops displaying merchandise, including small mineral deposits and even small replicates of rocky Pokemon. It brought a particularly sharp stab of nostalgia and homesickness.

I really miss home, Jet Batoy found himself mumbling. Jet grunted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually, the hunger pains in Batoy s stomach lead him into a small caf , the Wafting Wheat, nestled between an equally small bookstore and an herbal shop. Wafts of delicious smells overwhelmed his senses, and before he could control himself, he found his mouth watering. The caf was bar-styled, with a row of stools before a counter that displayed all the food available. There seemed to be mostly tasty-smelling breads and pastas here, with small meats to accent. Batoy hoisted Jet to see. Wow, look at all this it looks so good The Quilava nodded, giving a whimper, subtly suggesting he share in the experience.

But before Batoy could take a seat, a hand rested gently on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and turned around to see the girl from yesterday, Mia. Hey, it s you! she exclaimed with a grin on her face. Fancy meeting you here in a quaint place like this. I guess we think alike!

I guess so, Batoy said softly. How, in such a large place, could he come into contact with this girl in such a small restaurant? He hadn t planned on avoiding her, but at the same time, he wasn t exactly enthusiastic about going on a date with her.

Speaking of which, I ve been looking forward to this, but you weren t at the Pokemon Center. I figured you were trying to ditch me or something. She gave Batoy such a look that, while friendly, threatened him not to confirm what she d said, and so Batoy only nodded. The girl wore the same white and teal wind-jacket that she d had the previous night, and the Natu was still firmly placed at her bosom. Jet folded his ears and growled at the little bird. Elyia paid him no mind.

So, let s find a seat to eat at, Mia said as she began to scout out a pair of stools at the far end of the bar. When Batoy hesitated, she turned. And don t say you re not hungry. I saw how you were ogling the food. You looked like you hadn t eaten in days. So don t even try to say no.

Erm right . Reluctantly, Batoy followed her to the stools on the far side of the caf , and took a seat right beside her. I was just looking I don t even know how much this stuff costs I might not even be able to afford it if it s too expensive.

Mia blinked and glanced at him. Can t afford it? Most trainers have at least some amount of money, even if they re really bad.

But Batoy glanced down. How could he say it in a way that made sense? How could he say he wasn t a trainer? He had Pokemon and was participating in a show. That made him a trainer, didn t it? But he didn t train his Pokemon, except how to do particularly illegal things. That wouldn t be the best thing to tell her. He stumbled for an answer. I I don t really know what I am or what I m supposed to be .

The girl cocked an eyebrow. What you re supposed to be? What s that supposed to mean? No one knows what they re supposed to be. Maybe they think they know, and they hate it, and they ll do anything to change it, but I don t believe that there s some divine fate that has already dictated how I m going to live and die. You have dreams, right?

Well yeah, I guess so

So why don t you try to live to accomplish those dreams? I think that if you do that, you ll eventually find out what you re gonna do.

But my dreams aren t complex like that I don t even have anything uh concrete all I wanna do is go on an adventure with Jet. He hugged the Quilava close to him, and Jet licked his neck. I just wanna be some place where we can be happy.

That s kind of abstract. Any idea how you d even accomplish something like that?

Batoy shook his head. No all I ve been doing is getting Jet and the others in danger He shivered. I even lost Ollie and Manual s sister Meta . Batoy glanced out a nearby window, watching the people walk past. I m not a real trainer I m not good enough I can t even keep my own Pokemon safe .

Mia snorted in contempt. Then if you re not good enough, why re your Pokemon still with you? She locked eyes with Jet. If this Quilava didn t love your or didn t trust you, he d probably have run away by now. I m not gonna ask what happened to Meta, was it? I m not going to ask what happened to her unless you re willing to tell me, and I already know that you don t trust me enough for that.

Batoy kept silent and looked out the window.

Batoy, I m gonna ask a question, though, and I want you to answer it honestly. Why re you here, in this city? Why re you in Eterna?

I Batoy hesitated. What could he say? What should he tell her? I was here to see my my father

Oh, he lives here?

No not really we re from Hoenn he dragged me here from Lavaridge Town

Oh, I see.

But when I got here, there was a guy that took something really important to my father from me now my father s really mad at me and probably won t even talk to me until I get it back.

Wow that s horrible! No parent should treat his or her own flesh and blood like that.

Batoy winced slightly. He was so different from his father and mother, how could he even be certain? I m used to it he said lightly. It s been like that ever since I was nine He continued to look out the window.

Elyia chirped, and Mia nodded. Elyia says you re acting like her when she s in a cage, always looking out the window like that. Why don t you stop looking out of the window?

Turning back to her, Batoy nodded slowly. Sorry I just look out the window whenever I m next to one I don t know why. He paused then sighed. So, uh Mia what about you? What re you doing here?

Oh, um The girl seemed genuinely surprised that she d be asked the same question she d posed. I m just on vacation. I actually have a place I m trying to get to, but the going s been really slow. She laughed. I somehow end up getting distracted all the time. Like with this tournament. I can t resist a battle! I just hope there are some really strong opponents for me to fight.

Batoy couldn t help but grin. She seemed like a female, human version of Jet. I m sure there will be some are really powerful. But, besides the tournament, where re you heading to?

Well, my goal is Full Moon Island. Particularly, I wanna get there close to the full moon.

Why s that?

Back in Saffron, there ve been stories told about this place. Apparently, if you arrive at Full Moon Island on the full moon, you see something spectacular. So I took a vacation so I could go see. I m worried that I might ve been gone too long, but since my funding s still coming, I suppose Sabrina and my parents haven t gotten too upset with me.

Sabrina? Who s that?

Oh, heh, you don t know about Sabrina? She s the most powerful psychic in the world, and the leader of the Saffron City gym. We re really good friends, and I train under her.

You have psychic powers?

Haha, I won t even say I wish I had them. Psychic abilities are a curse. Most of the psychics at that gym are insane, and the rest are slowly becoming. No, my parents offered funding to the gym if Sabrina would let me train under her. No Gym Leader alive would say no unless they re just really out there. Mia sighed. Still, I train because of my own merits, and Sabrina s impressed with my progress with psychic Pokemon, even though I don t have any psychic abilities of my own.

Wow your parents sound really rich

Don t be envious; I d rather earn stuff than have them pay for it. I hate feeling like I m in someone s debt. But yeah, the Strause family s always been rich. Started with my great grandfather, and the money s just been past down through inheritance and boosted through investing. But I don t want any of it. I mean, I m not really even related to them by blood.

Huh?

I was adopted.

Oh I see was it hard when you were told? Batoy bit his lip.

No, not really. I was old enough to remember being in the orphanage, so I always knew they weren t my real parents. They don t even have my hair color, anyways, so I would ve known anyways. She pointed towards her blue hair. The alleles that transfer my hair color are incredibly recessive, so the odds of me coming from my parents is really, really low anyways. So I always knew that I was adopted.

But that didn t hurt you any?

No, why should it? They might not have given birth to me, but that doesn t mean my parents didn t love me. They took me in and made me their daughter. I wasn t treated any differently than any other children. They even offered me the inheritance, but I declined it and they understood.

Batoy nodded and looked out the window again. The sky had darkened considerably, and he could smell rain from the open caf door. Darn it it s gonna rain soon I haven t even found a good place to stay.

Mia s ears perked. Oh, rain? Wait, this isn t good! We haven t had our battle yet!

But Mia , Jet and I haven t eaten yet But Batoy didn t have time to whine before Mia took a hold of his hand and dragged him out of the caf , Jet bounding after them. They reached the middle of the street before Mia let go of him. C mon do we really have to do this?

The girl walked a few meters away before turning, a most aggressive smirk on her face. Aww, don t tell me you re going to chicken out on me. I was hoping you d give me a preliminary brawl to warm up for the big tournament. You did promise me you d fight me. Besides she set Elyia down, don t tell me your Quilava s afraid of a little bird.

Well, that did it. Batoy didn t even have to look down to know that Jet had already leapt in front of him, his fires burning at the outrageous comment. The fire-type would never back down from anything, not the legendary Pokemon Groudon, not the serpentine Gyarados, and definitely not some tiny green ball with feathers. ~Quil!~ he called out, pawing the ground eagerly. Even with the rain coming, this fight would be easy. It wouldn t be like the staring contest, oh no. Battling was Jet s forte. It wouldn t take more than thirty seconds.

Hey, look over there! Those guys are about to fight! called a young boy around twelve, and he and a collection of children gathered around the four. Even a few of the adults from the stores came to watch. Batoy felt his cheeks grow red. The position he was in was very uncompromising. He could fight, and probably embarrass himself in front of all of these people, or he could refuse, but that would be even worse. After all, even he knew that a trainer never backed downed from a challenge unless he was completely unable to compete. And unfortunately for him, he could feel the heat from Jet s flaming quills, even from a distance. Nothing was going to stop him from fighting.

Mia grinned as she caught sight of Batoy s red cheeks. Now, Batoy, I don t want you to go easy on me. After all, I may be just a girl, but I assure you that I m pretty tough! Batoy grew redder. Alright, Elyia, are you ready?

The Natu had scarcely nodded before Jet jumped forward, rushing as fast as his little paws could carry him. Jet ! Batoy held out his hand, but retracted it. He couldn t call Jet back. Alright, then, he said, tightening his fist. Start it off with a Flame Wheel! He had to admit, as the adrenaline started to flow through his veins, battles were pretty exciting. Already his heart was racing, and he felt his vision start blur and focus at the same time, narrowing in on the Quilava, the Natu, and the girl standing a little ways in front of him. The cheers of the crowd as Jet s body became covered in a swirling fire were blocked as he trained his attention on the three in front. Jet moved so swiftly, so precisely. He was trained, too. He watched careful. Every move that the Natu made, Jet saw. Were Batoy to yell commands, Jet wouldn t need them. He already knew what to do, what to watch for. He only needed Batoy to see what he couldn t, to direct him in the right direction. But this fight would be easy. A simple collision with this Flame Wheel should be enough. Jet poured as much energy as he could. The fires flickered even more aggressively. He watched the little bird s legs. Any dodge would have to be telegraphed. If he could catch it, he could strike the bird in mid-dodge. He just had to watch carefully.

Jet approached.

Carefully carefully

He grew closer and closer.

Any movement whatsoever

Closer

A twitch! The bird would go left!

Elyia went right. The fires surrounding Jet s body flickered out and the little weasel looked around with a bedazzled glance upon his muzzle. He glanced around. The Natu was nowhere to be seen. Had he really missed by such a huge amount? Wow, if you re gonna miss, miss spectacularly, right? a kid nearby said, and Jet growled in frustration, and more so, humiliation. He wasn t going to let some tiny round bird upstage him like that.

Behind you, Jet, to your right! Jet s ears perked and he did an about-face to see the Natu bouncing up and down, chittering. The Quilava growled again. That swagger was beyond irritating. It was as if that bird had known what he was going to do and faked him out. Well, it wouldn t work a second time. He leapt forward again, rushing towards the Natu.

Alright, Natu, dodge it again!

The words entered in Jet s ears. So the Natu d definitely dodge this time. It only had so many directions it could go. But if maybe that s it. Through his grunts, Jet grinned. He could get that bird this time. He approached, and the Natu s legs moved. But he kicked his legs back, boosting himself into a Quick Attack, and he could feel only satisfaction as his head collided with the bird s feathered body and it rolled over his back. He skidded to a halt to smirk, expecting to see the bird in a crumpled heap. But instead, the Natu had rolled back to her feet and was bouncing again. Jet seethed.

Wow your Natu s really good Batoy said, feeling his heart in his throat. He d cheered when Jet scored the hit, but Elyia hadn t taken hardly any damage; even considering her size, she looked nary worse for the wear. I can t believe it s still up after that. That was a direct hit!

Mia huffed a bit. Well, Quick Attack isn t a particularly strong move. Even then, Elyia and I have trained to make sure her small size wasn t a big disadvantage. She then grinned. But we re surprised that this little Quilava here managed to hit her. I guess we re gonna have to stop holding back! Her comments got a bunch of taunts and jeers from the spectators, and both Batoy and Jet flushed, their temperatures skyrocketing.

You we re not gonna let you make us look stupid! Go, Jet! Take that bird out with Flame Wheel! Jet didn t even nod before rushing towards the Natu, flames consuming his body. But like before, each attempt was easily avoided by a large margin, and even Jet s Quick Attacks were grazing blows at best. Batoy bit his lip. Jet was doing all the attacking, and if this kept up, he wouldn t have the energy to dodge Elyia s attacks. The Quilava skidded after another missed Flame Wheel, panting slightly as he glowered at the Natu. He hadn t scored any more than six hits, and only two had been direct. He just wasn t causing enough damage. His Flame Wheels were too slow and his Quick Attacks lacked the power. Even worse, the first rain drops were beginning to fall, and he could feel the energy needed to spark his flames slowly diminishing.

Alright, Elyia! Mia shouted. They look pretty worn out. Start your Future Sight! The Natu faced towards Jet and tilted her head back, her eyes glowing a soft violet. ~Tuuuuuuu~ she crowed in a long, monotonic chime.

Jet growled and crouched, and Batoy bit his lip. Any chance they had to finish the fight victoriously was now in a rapidly closing window of opportunity. Jet, we gotta do this now! You gotta hit that Natu as hard as you can! Jet nodded and leapt forward, boosting into a Quick Attack. The Natu was too focused on the sky to move. But the Quick Attack, even as fast and direct as he could manage, wouldn t be enough. He needed more power. His eyes began to glow and flames began to wrap around his body, far more intense than he d ever managed before, wrapping into a trail that followed his every motion. Steam rose from the flames as the rain started to fall more intensely, and yet, none of the spectators ran for cover. They all watched as the speeding fireball raced towards the stationary bird.

~Phomph!~

The sound of impact was accented by a sudden flare as Jet s fires wisped away, leaving the little weasel panting with steam hissing from the red spots on his fur. He tried to rise, but suddenly winced as a sharp pain went through his sides. His stomach cramped. Not eating was putting a severe strain on his reserves. ~Quil ~ he groaned as he forced himself to turn. Surely the Natu had to have bit it with that attack. There was no way something that small could have dealt with that rush.

But his efforts weren t rewarded as such. The Natu slowly picked herself up, no longer bouncing, her feathers singed and pointed in awkward directions. Steam hissed from her body as the rain cooled the charred parts of her body. ~Natu ~ she chirped, glaring back at Jet with such aggression that the Quilava took a step backward. The crowd had exploded into cheers, but Jet only shuddered. The rain had decreased the power of his attack too much. He didn t have much more to put out. Mia clapped. That was an impressive Flare Blitz, I have to say. I can t say we saw it coming. But I suppose we ll have to finish this quickly! Elyia, Zen Headbutt!

The Natu bounded forward, her body swathed in a wavering blue glow. Jet, dodge it! The voice came so faintly. Jet tried to pull his body forward, but his legs spasmed and he yelped and squeezed his eyes closed, bracing for the hit he didn t have the energy to avoid. Elyia s attack slammed into his side, sending Jet rolling and tumbling a good two meters. Batoy bit his lip. Jet, are you okay? Can you still go on? The Quilava forced himself up again, the fires on his back burning again, greatly diminished from how they d been.

Alright, Elyia! Again! Mia wiped her wet hair out of her eyes. Finish him with another Zen Headbutt! Again, the little bird leapt towards Jet, and it was with sheer force of will that the weasel was able to roll out of the way. Speed it up, Quick Attack, Elyia! Then Peck! The Natu s velocity skyrocketed, and Jet could only lay his paws over his head, taking each blow as it came. Elyia jumped away, her eyes glowing again, and the air around Jet began to shimmer. He cried out as sparks of psychic energy swirled around him, and as the energy faded away, he collapsed. His muscles strained to pick him back up, but he couldn t muster the strength. The voices around him were so faint, and he could feel the fires on his back extinguish. As gentle hands scooped him into cradling arms, only one thing floated in his mind.

He lost to a little bird.

Batoy hugged the weasel to his chest, shielding him from the rain. His body was still warm and steaming from the fires earlier. Wow you did so well, Jet you used it again that Flare Blitz, I think that was awesome you re such an incredible Pokemon He sighed as the crowd around him dispersed. A few stopped to congratulate Mia, but none said anything to him besides the off-hand good battle , though those were usually directed at the both of them. He sighed. I guess things just got a lot harder for us . 


	10. Chapter 10

The rain beat on the window pane like a snare, and Batoy off-handedly wondered if the large crashes were hail or just oversized water droplets. Jet sat in his arms, silent as he d been for the past two hours. The little weasel had even eaten in silence, and for the entirety of those two hours since he d been awake, he hadn t even looked at Batoy. It wasn t that he was upset with the boy; on the contrary, he felt nothing but love, but the fact that he d lost was humiliating. Jet s ears folded solemnly. How could he have lost? They did everything right. They watched the opponent s movements. They struck at every available opportunity. Why did they lose? Batoy gently rubbed the back of Jet s neck. He knew better than to offer pity or sympathies. Jet had too much pride for that. Even a simple You did your best, would send the weasel into a near unrecoverable state of depression. Besides, he d been staring out the window ever since Mia d treated them to dinner. They d been completely outplayed and he couldn t figure out how or why. By all rights, they should have won.

I don t get it, Jet Batoy found himself muttering. I keep going over and over it, and I just can t seem to figure out how she was able to beat us so so thoroughly, I guess Jet stayed silent. We got stomped I m just glad you didn t get hurt . The Quilava shook his head. The image of the Natu constantly battering him, forcing him to cover himself futilely with his paws he was ashamed of it. ~Quill ~ he grunted, pawing at his snout. Yeah, I know, Batoy said with a sigh. You don t want to think of it, but you keep doing it sorry . But it wasn t the last thing he d say on the matter. Still we gotta figure it out she s fighting in the tournament, and if she does, we gotta find a way to beat her .

As if those words were a summon, Mia appeared, materializing into Batoy s peripheral with an almost spectral grace. But yet, she didn t approach for several moments, staying just to Batoy s peripheral, as if contemplating the two. Batoy would be the first to turn, and only then did Mia approach. Jet kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with the Natu that stayed at her chest. And strangely, the bird remained silent as well, as if it were common knowledge that should she speak, Jet would erupt into a snarling, vicious, uncontrollable beast.

But the awkward air between them was too much for Mia to bear, and she roughly laid a hand on Batoy s shoulder. Okay, cut it out, all of you, she said in a voice full of command and authority. We had a battle, we won, you guys lost. It was the rain or whatever. You weren t fighting at full strength. You were hungry. Whatever. I ve put all the possible reasons out there for you to rationalize, but there s no reason to be so damned depressed about it. Stop acting like babies. She pulled out a pokeball and recalled the Natu into it.

Batoy opened his mouth to speak but couldn t find the words. Likewise, Jet gave a discontent humph . It s easy to say that if you win Batoy muttered.

What did you say? Mia s tone turned icy, and Batoy could feel the blood in his veins freeze, and even Jet s body seemed to chill drastically. You think that I m saying this just because I won? I didn t realize that you were such an arrogant, stuck-up little brat.

I

I don t fight to win or lose. I fight to fight. I fight because I chose to, and I want to. I play aggressively because I can, and I don t care what the outcome is. As long as I enjoy it, I m having a good time. I d been hoping you d be similar, but I guess I was wrong about that. There was something inside of me that warned me, but I ignored it. I guess I shouldn t have.

No it s just . Batoy looked down, his face red, and that terrible feeling of tears trying to build up forcing its way to his eyes was unbearable. We just really wanted to win both of us we haven t had the best streak lately, and it was just getting overwhelming

So what?

Batoy glanced up, swallowing his surprise. H-Huh?

So what if you haven t been winning matches, or the choices you make aren t the best. If you re just going to give up every time something goes wrong, you don t have a right to train Pokemon. Heck, you don t even have a right to be a human, because humans are marked by their determination and will to endure the toughest hardships! It s been like that since the beginning of history, in every war, and tribulation.

Looking down, Batoy swallowed. He couldn t think of a way to respond. Part of him desperately wanted to cling to the notion that he was helpless, that everything that d happened was beyond his control, and he was unable to do anything about it. Another part wanted to lash out for her, insistent that her words came only from a victor s standpoint. And yet another couldn t even look up due to shame welling up within him. That part was what caused Jet to murr and lick at Batoy s nose. I guess we still have a lot we gotta learn

Mia s shoulders fell slightly, and she smiled. That s good. I m sorry, I didn t mean to rip into you like that. It s just that things like that are triggers for me. It s just sets me off. As long as you re trying your best, it really shouldn t matter what the outcome is. You don t have to like it, but you should at least accept it, even if you re not satisfied. That s what I do.

I guess you re right Batoy said softly, his mind in a tumble. How could he accept the fact that he was basically living on borrowed time now? How could he accept that all his effort had been meaningless in the end, and he d gotten one of his own Pokemon killed for nothing? Aren t there somethings that you can t accept because they re so terrible, though?

No, you have to always accept responsibility for something; no matter how bad it was, if it were your fault, you need to deal with it. Even if you had nothing to do with it, you can t just pretend like it never happened. You d just be lying to yourself.

I guess so . It left a bad feeling in his stomach, thinking about Meta. His gut tied. Jet looked up and gave a whimper. Batoy glanced out the window, watching the falling rain cascade against the pane. Why does it always have to rain so much here ?

Huh? What s wrong with a little rain? You act like you re terrified of it or something.

Batoy winced slightly, and then looked away from the window. What remained of his noodles had grown cold an hour ago. He briefly entertained the thought of his stomach still being peckish in a futile attempt to keep from responding. It s just I don t like getting wet; that s all. And Jet s a fire-type. He doesn t like rain, either

Mia tilted an eyebrow but only nodded. Alright, fair enough, she said. An awkward silence threatened to follow, and she grinned again. You and Jet seem to have an incredible synergy going on, she said in an attempt to keep the conversation going. How d you two end up so close? When d you meet and all? That Flare Blitz was really impressive. It s not a move you see where I come from.

A grin came across Batoy s face as the memories of his birthday came back to him. Heh it was the best day of my life. I remember it so well. The sky was so clear and blue it was really warm, too. My mother gave me Jet on my birthday. I was ten years old, I think. Jet was a lot smaller back then. He was just a Cyndaquil.

So you got it from your mother on your birthday. That s pretty cute. You re from Hoenn, aren t you? I didn t think Cyndaquil could be found there.

They can t. My mother said that she d ordered Jet just for me, but I really don t know where he s originally from

Well, they say that you can tell where a Pokemon s born by the attacks it learns. Some attacks only Pokemon in certain regions can use. Like, Ponyta from the Sevii Islands learn Quick Attack shortly after they can stand, but Ponyta in Hoenn only learn Tackle. And I heard that in Sinnoh, Rapidash can learn Megahorn, which they can t anywhere else. I think it has to do with the environment, but I m not an expert on that field.

So if we looked at what attacks Jet uses, we can figure out where he may come from?

It s a definite possibly, especially considering how limited that species is when it comes to attacks. Jet growled slightly, but Mia waved her hands and laughed. Oh, I m not saying that it s a bad thing. Just that Cyndaquils, Quilavas, and Typhlosions tend to need to train to learn different moves.

So where does Jet come from, do you know?

Mia shook her head. Unfortunately, no I don t really know much about anything that isn t a psychic Pokemon. I could tell you where an Abra is from, no problem, but I m about clueless on anything else. The most I know is that he didn t come from Kanto. We don t have Cyndaquil.

But you know about attacks .

Yeah, that s standard gym training, right there. Mia smiled apologetically. We learn about different Pokemon that trainers use in battles against us. I m sorry, I didn t mean to get your hopes up. Maybe if you talked to a breeder, you d be able to find out where your mother bought Jet. Speaking of which, why d you name him that?

Well, when Jet was really little, he had trouble controlling the flames on his back. They d randomly flare up and stuff and I thought it was kinda like a jet engine, so I named him like that. He liked the name. Batoy scratched behind Jet s ear, and the fire-type cooed in pleasure.

It must ve been really nice getting a Pokemon as a birthday present. Your mother must ve wanted you to become a trainer and travel around.

Batoy s smile faded slightly. Yeah I promised Jet just a few days after we met that I d take him around the world to see and experience everything

You don t sound too happy about that .

Well, stuff happened shortly after that and I wasn t able to make good of that promise. It s what I really want to do

Hmm I see and I bet Jet wants to take challenges and fight. He seems like the fiery, aggressive type, heh. That s a fire-type for ya, I guess. What other Pokemon do you have?

Well they re Batoy hesitated a bit. They re not really my Pokemon I mean I didn t capture them.

Hmm?

Well... Batoy struggled for a decent way of putting it. Saying he stole them wouldn t be the most eloquent approach. Ollie and Manual were someone else s Pokemon.

Oh, so you traded for them ? Mia s lowered tone caused Batoy to wince mentally.

Not exactly .

Mia s eyes narrowed. You don t mean to tell me that you ?

N-no, it s not like that! They were really abused, and I couldn t just leave them to suffer like that I had to rescue them would you have just left them all alone and injured and abandoned?

Well how were they being abused?

They were being overworked to exhaustion when Jet and I found Ollie, he was lying unconscious in a field we were gonna take him to a center but his owner came and snapped at us he said that Ollie was being punished for not having enough power, even after evolution I don t think Ollie even wanted to evolve he and his brother looked like they d even been beaten because of it could you blame me for wanting to save them?

No, but you should have let them go instead of keeping them with you .

I tried, but they were so weak if I d just let them go, anything could ve happened to them. I tried to let them go when they were better, but by that time, we d become good friends and they wanted to come with me. I kept Meta, too because I wanted all three of them to be together . I should ve let her go .

Well, I suppose it really wouldn t be productive to bring her up I m not gonna say whether what you did was wrong or right, especially since I wasn t there, but I suppose it s just something I won t bring up again. But before another awkward silence could descend, she spoke again. So you said Ollie and Manual were brothers, right? What are they like? Anything like Jet?

Batoy smiled a bit. Not even close Jet loves fighting while Ollie and Manual well, Manual pretty young and is up for anything, but Ollie doesn t like it. I don t try to make him unless I really need him. He s really timid. Manual s weird. He s really powerful, but he s also really young, so he gets scared sometimes. But he wasn t abused as much as Ollie was. They re not like Jet at all.

Mia nodded slightly. Hmm, I could understand why they d be at least a little tentative.

Adjusting Jet in his lap, Batoy tilted his head. Hey, what about you? What kind of Pokemon are your partners?

Oh, well, um Mia blinked for a moment before brushing a bit of hair behind her head. For some reason, I didn t even think you d ask me. Anyways, you ve met Elya already. She was my most recent addition, actually. We met on Fortune Island in the Sevii Island chain. I was doing some research for my gym on the local fauna when I stumbled upon her. She d fallen out of her nest by unseasonably strong winds coming from the west probably originating from the Tanoby Ruins. Anyways, when I managed to return her, she had become so attached to me that it would ve just been trouble to leave her alone. Her parents seemed grateful as well, for some bizarre reason.

Jet snorted and flicked an ear. Obviously; the thing was such a major pain. Who wouldn t have wanted to be rid of it? Batoy boxed him behind the ears, causing a light yelp in surprise. Be nice, Batoy warned lightly without even looking down. Jet pouted. ~Quilava ~ It was the truth

Heh, anyways, continued Mia, chuckling a bit. Elya proved to be a really big help with my research, even though she had this tendency to eat my food. Especially my crackers. She gave a small huff. They were good crackers, too I need to see if they sell any in this city . She glanced at Batoy. You know what I m talking about? They re the small oval butter crackers that are kinda thin and easy to break? I think they come from the same place that markets the Moomoo Milk.

Batoy shook his head. I m sorry, I don t have a clue. They sound tasty, though.

Oh, I see oh well. I ll just have to check around tomorrow.

So, what were you doing on uh Fortune Island, was it?

Oh, right. Sorry, I got caught up rambling a little. Grinning, Mia stretched her arms over her head. Well, like I said, I was doing some research. The Saffron City Gym wanted someone to take a trip to the island to check on the local fauna the wildlife and the plant-life, she added, seeing Batoy s confused expression. Anyways, we d gotten reports that some of the Pokemon were acting strangely, being unusually friendly or aggressive or things like that, and because there are a good number of psychic-types there, it was of interest. So I volunteered. It basically ended up like an all-expenses paid vacation, which was pretty cool.

I wish I got a vacation .

Oh, you work?

Oh, n-no! Batoy said, tensing a bit. Just mumbling. Go ahead.

Uh-huh anyways, turns out that what was causing the Pokemon to act weird was the same thing that caused the winds that knocked poor Elya out of her nest. Apparently, there was a mass buildup of the Unown that lived in the Tanobi Ruins on Seven Island and their psychic powers were raging out of control. With Elya s help, we managed to calm them down and get them to disperse, but it wasn t easy. It really forced our bond to strengthen in a hurry.

Batoy nodded, but desperately tried to hide the fact that he had no idea what an Unown was. That sounds pretty cool. So, is your Gym sending you to Full Moon Island?

Oh, you remember about that, huh? Mia looked genuinely surprised. I wouldn t have expected anyone to really remember. Anyways, you could say that. I am getting funding for checking the place out.

Are there psychic-type Pokemon there, too?

Mia looked at him for a moment before nodding. From what we ve heard, there s one in particular that sounds rather interesting. I want to see it.

It only appears on the Full Moon?

Something like that, I guess. You re pretty good at retention, I ll give you that much. Batoy blushed a bit . Anyways, it s supposed to be a magnificent Pokemon to behold, so Sabrina asked me if I wanted to take off for an excursion. I couldn t refuse! she said with a laugh.

That s so awesome Batoy murmured. I wish I could go see something like that

Looking at him again, Mia nodded after a moment. Well, let s see. If you want and really have nothing better to do, you re welcome to tag along after the tournament. We ll travel to Canalave City and take a ferry there. But, I m traveling on foot, so if you re used to getting rides or whatever, you ll be in for a rough time.

Wow, are you serious? Batoy asked, his eyes lighting. That s awesome! Jet s eyes opened wide with surprise as the boy squeezed the Quilava to his chest, prompting a few squeals out in protest of the suddenly rough affection. Jet and I are used to being on foot, too, so we should be okay. He was literally squirming in his seat, and Mia gave him an odd look. Batoy halted his motions and released his strangling hold on Jet, and the Quilava gasped for air. Sorry eh heh heh .

It s okay, Mia said, casting a glance to the watch on her wrist. Anyways, this s been fun. I m going to head out since it s getting late. I have lots of stuff I need to do tomorrow, and I need to wake up early! Dunno what you two have planned, but whatever it is, I hope you have fun. Mia stood up, leaving a few bills on the table. You can use that to pay for the food since I m treating.

You don t have

Nope, I m treating, she said, giving Batoy a smiling glare that dared him to protest. He didn t. I guess I ll see you guys in a couple of days, and if, by then, you still want to go to Full Moon Island, we ll go from there. Have fun, don t get in trouble, and, well, Mia gave a shrug, all that other good stuff.

She gave a small salute with two fingers, and as Batoy waved her goodbye, she slid on the hood to her light jacket and stepped back into the rain, which had softened to a slow drum-roll. The boy sighed and let Jet crawl on top of the table. His elation had fallen as quickly as it came. I dunno, boy he said, resting his elbows on the table. I wanna go away, but I wanna go home, too. I want Dad to be proud of me.

Jet nuzzled against Batoy s arm as the boy bit his lip. We have to do well in that show he muttered. There s just no other way. Ollie, Manual, me, you we re all gonna have to do our best. Otherwise otherwise, there s no way Dad would even look at us. Batoy glanced towards the door. The rain wasn t too heavy, and if he moved quickly, he could get back to the breeding center without getting too wet. The sky had grown darker; it must ve been around eight in the evening. I guess we d better get going, too, before it starts up again. 


	11. Chapter 11

The clouds, thick and heavy yet broken, rolled across the evening sky. Pools of water still stood on the street, and a chill wind blew. Batoy shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other, with the thought that he should have brought a jacket or hoodie drifting though his mind. Other thoughts vied for attention, too, but he struggled to ignore them. His worry, his doubt, his fear; it was hard to keep all of those suppressed, for the sake of Jet and himself. I wonder what Lizbeth would say he wondered aloud. He glanced down to see Jet hopping across puddles and giving a begging look to be picked up. Batoy smiled slightly and scooped up the fire-type, and Jet licked him on the cheek. I swear, you need to go on a diet, Jet. You re getting really heavy, ya know? The Quilava churred and licked Batoy s neck.

Batoy reached the breeding center without too much hassle and walked around to the entrance that Peter had led him to before. He stood in front of the door for a moment before tentatively knocking. There was no answer, and he knocked again, this time a bit louder. There was a brief sound of shuffling inside before the door swung back and Bethany peeked out. Oh, hello there, she said with a hint of surprise and relief. What are you doing here?

Um well Peter and your boss said that I was welcome to stay if I wanted to and I couldn t find anywhere else to go, so I was hoping I could just spend the night here .

I suppose if the master said you could, then I would have no qualms with it. But if you do stay, I must allow it under the restriction that you don t walk around unsupervised.

Batoy nodded. Yeah, okay don t worry, I won t go anywhere. Erm where s Peter at?

He s out on an errand right now. When he returns, I ll direct him towards you. Now please follow me.

Bethany turned and walked out of the reception room, motioning Batoy to follow. The boy set down Jet before heading after Bethany. Immediately, Batoy noticed something had changed. The hallways were a lot quieter and darker and there was a lot less hay littering the pathways. Are all the Pokemon sleeping? he whispered, and Bethany nodded without looking back. Jet stopped next to one of the doors and pressed an ear next to it. He couldn t hear anything inside. He scampered after the two humans after casting a worried look back at the hallway.

They reached a door, and Batoy realized that he was at the same room he d found himself at just a day before. Bethany ushered both of them in before shutting the door. She paused just before closing it all the way. I must request that you not wander the halls this night. You will find everything that you need for a pleasant evening s rest in here, so there is no reason to leave this room. Have a good night. And the door shut.

Batoy crashed against the sofa and stared up at the walls, his sneakers kicked off to the side. He suddenly felt very tired, but at the same time, too many thoughts permeated his mind, preventing him from sleeping. Hey, Jet you think she was acting kinda weird? I mean weirder than she was before? He waited, but Jet didn t respond, and Batoy looked back down to see the fire type pawing lightly at the shut door. The boy frowned a bit. Hey Jet, what re you doing? Come over here.

~Quil ~ the Quilava sighed, pawing at the door a final time before abandoning the project and hopping next to his trainer. The sofa was comfortable, and it felt good to lean against Batoy, but the silence of the hallway still disturbed him. A light rub behind the ears snapped Jet out of his deep thinking, and he began to purr and press against Batoy s hand. ~Quilavaaaa~ he churred happily.

Batoy smiled. Hey, Jet the show starts in like a day and a half or something you think we re ready for it? He looked back up at the ceiling. I really don t know what to expect, though I know there s fighting and I think if we just focus hard enough, we can get through that. But I don t know much about the rest of it, and I don t know if we can just wing it or not. He glanced back down towards Jet. The fire-type s eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and light. I guess we just have to try our best and see what happens . Hopefully it d be good enough.

It took only thirty minutes for Batoy s mind to sort through everything that had happened, and finally his eyes closed and his hand fell limp. A few moments later, Jet s eyes popped open, and he slunk down from the sofa. Batoy had taken a lot longer to fall asleep than he d hoped, and there had been moments where Jet had nearly dozed off himself. The Quilava made his way to the door and stood on his hind-paws. There was a handle, not a knob, and Jet smiled at his luck as he grappled clumsily with his paws and finally managed to pull the door open a sliver. Moving back to all fours, he nosed the door further until he could slip by, before looking back at Batoy. The boy would probably be angry with him, but something was going on and Jet wanted to find out what. He sighed then slipped out of the room.

The hallways were still dark, but Jet had no problem navigating and making his way back towards the way they came in. His sensitive ears were prone, listening for the slightest noises, and when he detected nothing, that was even more worrying. Something definitely wasn t right. He wandered the halls, testing each door he saw, but every one of them was locked. He grunted in frustration. It took a lot to keep the fire from sprouting on his back.

But at the third door from the end of the hall, Jet finally succeeded. The door was loose, and with a little coaxing, Jet managed to ease it from its latch. He pushed his way through to appear in a small room with piles of hay lying haphazardly around. The room appeared to be empty, but Jet s nose caught the scent of something peculiar. He trudged in, his nose against the wooden floor. The scent led him to a small pile of hay, and after a moment of digging, Jet yelped and leapt back.

Barely moving there was a goldenrod colored Pokemon with brown stripes lining its back. Its long, whip-like tail curled around its body, ending in an oversized tuff of fur that vaguely resembled a lightning bolt. Its yellow cheeks hummed with electricity. But the Pokemon didn t look like it was sleeping. Rather, it lay sprawled in the hay as if it d been knocked out. The Quilava slowly crept back towards the unconscious Raichu, nosing it gently with his snout. The mouse was a lot leaner than others Jet had seen, and Jet s nose wrinkled from the fine fur.

~Quil lava?~ Jet chirped curiously as he prodded the Raichu with increasingly more forceful bumps of his snout, but despite his best efforts, he could not rouse the mouse from its comatose slumber. ~Lava Quilava ~ he grunted, sitting up on his hindpaws and frowning in concentration. Whatever had been done, he wasn t going to be able to do anything about it on his own. He glanced towards the door and sighed. Batoy s help would be needed after all.

---

It was dark. Very dark, and quiet as well. Batoy froze as he heard his own excited heart beating in his throat, his ears deafened by the constant thumping. There were no people in the room he peered down into, just desks and dormant computer terminals. He didn t see any motions detectors; those were all downstairs. The skylight he d found had been a lucky break indeed. Batoy s mind raced, so fast he couldn t hear himself think, but he was too frightened to speak. O-okay, he whispered to himself, not altogether sure if he were actually talking aloud or not. Get it together, Batoy you can do this just in and out I m gonna need to see, though. Hey Jet, come out, but keep it down

He held out a pokeball, and with a quick flash, a small Cyndaquil emerged on the table beneath him. Its tiny body shivered as it held its nose into the air and sniffed before giving a small squeek. ~Quil!~ Batoy sighed with relief, his heartbeat slowing as he made his way through the skylight. It was a tight fit, but his thin frame slid through without much trouble. Hanging down, the toes of his sneakers barely scraped the top of a center table. He could escape by jumping up if he needed to. Landing softly on the table, he quickly crouched down and looked around. Hey, Jet, gimme a little light, okay?

The Cynadquil nodded and took a deep breath and, shortly after, small flames began licking its back, illuminating the room with a flickering orange light. Batoy looked around. Weather maps and bulletins dotted the wall. Circuits and cables crawled along the floor. With the exception of the middle area, everything was very cramped. Okay, Jet, try to find computer terminal that s sitting by a screen that s what we want, Batoy said. It s probably in one of the other rooms. We could probably cover more ground if we split up, though. I ll be over here. Call if you find anything.

The Cyndaquil chirped softly before scampering over to one of the three doors in the room. Batoy eased it open enough for the fire-type to slip through before going to the next closest door. There was a short lit hallway leading to a swing door, and Batoy swiftly made his way into the new room. The glow of the hallways revealed a switch, and Batoy flicked it on. Immediately, the room lit up, and Batoy staggered back at the large amount of equipment he looked at. He slowly made his way around, looking at the complex-looking dials, switches and buttons, when he heard a soft bubbling sound.

The source came from inside a large aquarium-like structure. Inside floated a very peculiar light grey Pokemon. It looked almost like a cloud. Batoy repressed the urge to gasp in surprise. Castform was the Pokemon he d been sent to find, and retrieving it would mean that he would be rewarded. But he frowned. The Castform looked at him with large pleading eyes as it futilely bumped against the glass. You you re used for weather tests, aren t you? Batoy asked, putting a hand on the glass. The Pokemon nodded slowly before looking down. Water droplets began to appear on the glass as the Pokemon suddenly transformed into a shape resembling a large raindrop. The water fell against the glass and began to drain at the bottom of the aquarium.

~Quil! Cyndaquil!~ came a faint call, and Batoy looked back, and then towards the Castform. Hey, don t worry. I m gonna get you outta here, and you can be happy. I m gonna call you Stream.

---

Batoy s eyes didn t want to open. He wanted to finish his dream. He wanted to see Stream again, to play with the floating cloud. He groaned as Jet repeated tugged at his sleeve and finally awoke. Wh-wha? What is it, Jet? he asked groggily as he sat up. The door in front of him was open. Jet had gone out of the room. Wh-what? What did you do? You re gonna get us in trouble, Jet

~Quilava!~ Jet chirped urgently, pawing at the floor as he paced in front of the open door. Batoy rubbed his eyes and searched for his shoes. Jet s impatience was usually not misplaced, and if he was upset about something, chances had it that it was important. Alright, what s wrong, Jet?

Jet turned and bolted out of the room, and Batoy scrambled to catch up to him, stumbling out of the room and into the dark hallway. He clumsily navigated the corridors until he finally caught up with the fire-type who was on his hindpaws pointing towards a door. Batoy frowned but approached. There was a sign there, with three words in a column. Max, stated the first word, Raichu the next, and Bethany underneath them. He opened the door and peered inside. What is it, Jet? All I see is hay is there supposed to be a Raichu in here? The Quilava grunted and pushed his way inside, going beside where the Raichu lay covered in hay. ~Quilava!~

H-huh? Batoy eased his way in and knelt beside the electric mouse. It looks like it s been knocked out. I wonder no, it doesn t look like it was fighting this doesn t look good. We should tell Bethany someone s messing with her Pokemon . Jet nodded, and the two stood up to leave. But they hadn t gone a hall s length outside the room when they heard footsteps and voices behind them, and Jet immediately crouched and began to growl. Batoy looked down, and then towards the direction of the voices. They started small and unintelligible, but as the voices grew closer, they became clearer as well.

this help keep sneaking around Gidan? came one voice, a female s.

Yes offer our protection price. You have the Pokemon?

Yes, they were sedated, so there won t be any hassles. The final thing said was the clearest before two people walked around the corner. One, Batoy immediately recognized as Bethany, but the other was a man whom Batoy was shocked that he even recognized. Though dressed in formal wear, Batoy immediately noticed the Magma insignia on the man s coat. What was Bethany doing with a Magma admin? Both immediately noticed Batoy. You there what are you doing out of your quarters?

What am I doing? Batoy asked, suddenly very aware at what was going on. How could you treat your Pokemon like this? Aren t you supposed to be a breeder?!

Bethany looked towards the man beside her. I apologize for this inconvenience, but it appears we have an unforeseen obstacle. You can proceed with your inspection of what I have to offer. I shall deal with this trespasser. You can find one of my electric Pokemon on the third door to your left. The man said something out of Batoy s earshot and began walking forward, heading for the room with the Raichu. I believe I requested that you stay in your room. This confrontation would not have to occur. Now, I am going to have to ensure your silence.

Batoy reached into his pocket. Hey Jet, go stop that guy. Manual and I can take care of Bethany, he said, withdrawing a pokeball. Jet nodded and dashed off towards the Raichu s room as well. Be careful, Jet, Batoy said as he watched the Quilava disappear into the room. He focused his attention back on Bethany as Manual appeared in front of him. The Eevee looked around before crouching.

I will call Toise to deal with you, Bethany said, bringing out a pokeball, and after the flash of light faded away, there, gazing with deep eyes, was a golden-brown rodent, its body covered in hardened scales. ~Sandshrew!~ it called out, its tiny ears flittering about. We must do our best, Toise, for ourselves and for the sake of Gidan. We must not allow them to interfere! Defense Curl! The Sandshrew curled into a ball and an unusual green glow began to emanate from it.

Manual, Jet might need our help soon. Let s get this over with fast! Use your Quick attack! ~Vee!~ the Eevee called out before dashing forward, building speed and then colliding with the Sandshrew head first. The rodent Pokemon bounced back, rolling like a kicked soccer ball, but it did not uncurl. Batoy grunted. The Sandshrew s defenses were impressive, a lot better than he d hoped. Hopefully Jet would be okay. Go again, Manual!

---

~Lava Quilava!~ Jet growled as he crouched in front of the unconscious Raichu, his red eyes glaring at the large grey bolder in front of him. From his view, the Graveler was massive, and Jet s gut trembled from its sadistic grin. ~La, Quilava!~ Jet barked again, defiantly standing his ground as fire burned along his back and head.

Get that pest out of the way, Graveler, the man at the doorway said, his voice full of irritation and impatience. Brand is not going to enjoy hearing about these delays. Now, Tackle attack! The massive rock lunged forward, slow to start, but steadily picking up speed. Jet narrowed his eyes as he scampered to the other side of the room, and the Graveler slowly turned to bear down on him. In the rock-type came, moving a lot faster than it d started, and Jet barely managed to leap out of the way before the Pokemon slammed into him. There was a resounding crash as the Graveler slammed through the wall, leaving a gaping hole to the outside. Immediately, a daft wind rushed in, along with the scent of rain.

Jet swallowed hard as he glared at the newly made hole. The Graveler was too aggressive. It would be very difficult to defeat it while keeping everything intact. ~Lava ~ he growled as he felt the floor rumble beneath him. The Quilava jumped into the air, just as the Graveler appeared beneath him, splintering the wooden panels. The fires on his back flared, but Jet hesitated. Dangerously close to the Graveler s foot lay the Raichu. A fire attack would injure it as well. Jet landed, grimacing at his situation. He glanced back towards the hole. If he could lead the fight outside, that would keep the Raichu safe. But then the human would be free to do whatever he wanted to the Pokemon. No, he had to stay in here and fight at that disadvantage .

BAM!

For a moment, the world flashed white as Jet lost all sense of time and space. He could feel himself sliding down against a wall, but his eyes wouldn t work. It felt almost as if he were floating, but at the same time, he could barely feel the floor against him. Slowly, the white that he saw faded, and with that came extraordinary pain. Something had hit him, and hit him hard. His eyes cleared. He could see the Graveler and the human. They weren t facing towards him. They were headed towards the Raichu. Unable to even muster a squeak, Jet heaved his body as hard as he could, but his limbs failed him. They had been numbed by the hit. He was helpless.

No, it wasn t going to be like that. ~Qu il ~ Jet grunted as he strained himself to his paws. He staggered a bit before taking a deep breath, and suddenly flames erupted around his body. The man took a step back in surprise and irritation when a fireball dashed in his path. The flames flickered out, leaving Jet panting. What the Graveler, finish that thing off. Flamethrower. The Graveler patted its belly with its lower set of arms as it huffed up. Flames began to lick its maw, and within seconds, a rush of fire soared towards Jet.

~Quil!~ Jet s flames sprouted up around him again, and he braced himself against the force of the Flamethrower. He winced as his body spasmed from the earlier pain. He glanced back towards the Raichu. He couldn t let a helpless Pokemon take a hit meant for him. The flamethrower faded away, and Jet fell forward. His eyes suddenly felt very heavy, and it took all of his remaining strength to look up at the Graveler advancing on him. It just wasn t fair.

Graveler, Take Down. I don t want that thing to get up again. ~Graveler!~ Jet closed his eyes. He didn t want to see his end coming. His thoughts quickly flashed towards Batoy. The boy needed him, but he d failed.

~CHUU!!~

There was a sudden crash, but instead of an encompassing pain, there was a loud screech. Jet hesitantly opened an eye to see the Raichu standing in front of him, paws clenched, bouncing on his large hindpaws. His whip-like tail waved threatening as he stared down the Graveler that had been knocked on his back. A faint green aura hovered around it until the tail s motion fanned it away. The Raichu threw a cautious look back towards Jet, then grinned before turning his attention back towards the Graveler. ~Raii ~

Graveler, what are you doing?! Get up and Flamethrower! No, use Fire Blast! Both of them! the man shouted, now more intent on taking down both annoyances rather than capture them. The Graveler rolled on to its feet and inhaled again before spewing forth a massive jet of fire. Quickly, the attack shifted itself into its trademark kana, sprouting what looked to be arms and legs of flame.

~Raichu!~ squealed the electric mouse as he raised his paws. Suddenly, a translucent barrier materialized, covering both the Raichu and Jet. The Fire Blast slammed into the Protect, and the Raichu grunted as the force of the attack pressed against his shield. ~Rai..chu!~ He pushed forward, dissipating both the attack and his shield, panting only a little. ~Raichu, Rai!~ He grinned again before suddenly dashing forward, his paws moving at speeds Jet s eyes could barely follow. He leapt into the air and descended on the Graveler, his hind- paw pulled back. He slammed it forward, aiming the kick to the side of the Graveler s head.

But when the attack connected, it was the Raichu that was repelled. He grunted in pain as his paw throbbed, the Graveler unfazed by the Mega Kick. The man smirked. Who do you think you are? You think a weak kick is going to defeat us? He blinked, then, realizing who he was talking to. I m speaking to a bunch of stupid Pokemon. Graveler, hurry this up! Rollout!

The Graveler tucked in its arms and charged, rolling at tremendous speeds, and in a hurry, the Raichu threw up his paws again, the green barrier of Protect cascading around him. But the blow was heavy, and the Protect broke against the Graveler s size. The Raichu squealed out in pain as the boulder slammed into him, throwing him against, and through the wall of the room. He landed outside on a soft bit of grass, his body aching from the hit. ~Chu ~ He lifted his head to see the man step out of the ruined room.

Body Slam, Graveler! The Graveler, still rolling, made a sharp turn before heading straight towards the Raichu. It suddenly leapt into the air, uncurling, and began a sharp descent, aiming to slam all 200 pounds of its rock body into the small Pokemon. ~C-chu ~ the Raichu whimpered, paralyzed in fear.

~Lava!!~ The Graveler s eyes opened wide as a flaming charge suddenly speared it in the side. The force and angle of the impact sent the Graveler careening off target and it slammed into the ground on its side, more dazed than injured. Jet fell hard next to the Raichu. The Flare Blitz took everything he had and now he had nothing left. He strained to raise his head and give the Raichu a grin before collapsing back on the ground. Whatever happened now, he d given his all.

~Chu ~ The Raichu looked at the Quilava, amazed, and then towards the Graveler, which was beginning to pull itself up. He frowned and climbed to his paws. ~Chu . Raichu Chu ~ he chanted softly, as crimson energy began to gather around his paws.

Graveler, take them out with Rollout! I don t want them getting back up! the man yelled, and the Graveler began its charge again. ~Raichu!~ the small Pokemon cried as it pressed its paws forward, firing a moderately sized energy sphere roughly half the size it was. The Focus Blast colliding with the incoming Graveler, and in an explosion of energy, the Graveler was sent flying backwards, where it lay unmoving. What?! Are you serious? The man rushed over to the side of his Graveler and scowled. Damn Brand s not going to like hearing about this. But there s no way I can complete this job screw it, I m leaving. He recalled the Graveler into its pokeball, cast the two small Pokemon a hateful look and then headed away.

The Raichu watched him leave, orange sparks leaping from his cheeks, but the man didn t come back. He turned to the Quilava and hurried to his side. ~Chu Raichu, rai ~ Jet raised his head and grinned again. ~Quil . Lava .~ he muttered, trying to rise, but failing. The Raichu knelt down and offered a paw. Jet accepted it.

---

Manual gritted his teeth. His vision was getting blurry from the poison that seeped through him. The Poison Sting from the Sandshrew had been wearing on him for a while now, and it was getting harder and harder to dodge and attack. More infuriating was the Sandshrew s seeming impregnable defensive. Everything he threw at it seemed to slide right across that shell. If it weren t for his Focus Energy, he would ve passed out a long time ago.

But the Sandshew was panting, too. Manual s stamina was wearing it out. Its inexperience in combat were counterbalancing its own bred defenses. The Eevee had managed to capitalize on mistakes, and it was getting painful.

Batoy bit his lip. He kept hearing the sounds of battle and there were booms that shook the floor. Occasionally, he could hear a squeal of pain, but Bethany just would not let him through. Please! I don t get what you re doing here! Why won t you go help your own Pokemon!

It s none of your concern, Bethany responded cooly, but the beads of sweat on her brow betrayed her anxiety. All you need to know is that I m doing this for the good of our company, and I m not going to let you ruin it by interfering! Sandshrew, Gyro Ball! The Sandshrew curled up into a ball and began spinning towards Manual again.  
Manual, use your Trump Card! Just hang in there! Batoy shouted, and Manual crouched. His body began to shimmer as a rainbow of different colors shined about him. The Sandshrew slammed into him, but was immediately repelled, the rainbow of lights immediately striking like a static bolt, landing into the ground-type and sending it flying against the wall, where it collapsed, unconscious. Manual started to teeter until Batoy rushed to his side and scooped him up. Hey, you did great, buddy Batoy said as the Eevee whimpered in his arms. Bethany stood motionless before recalling the Sandshrew, saying nothing. Batoy hurried past her, and the two didn t so much look at each other.

But when Batoy reached the room, his heart started pounding. The room was totally destroyed, with two gaping holes in the wall facing the outside. He couldn t hear any signs of battle, and Jet was nowhere to be seen. He stepped outside and looked around. Jet! Jet, where are you? Jet! But all he could hear was the howl of the wind. Batoy hugged Manual tight, biting his lips. Had he really lost Jet?

~Chu Raichu ~ came a tentative voice, and Batoy turned to see the Raichu motioning towards him. Hey you re Max, aren t you? You know where Jet is? The Raichu nodded and pointed against a tree. Batoy jogged towards the tree to see Jet lying against it, his body rising and falling gently. Batoy smiled and wiped his eyes. You re okay, Jet he whispered, before turning to the Raichu. You helped him out, didn t you? The Raichu nodded. Batoy looked back towards Jet, and then Manual in his arms. I gotta get these two treatment you you re welcome to come if you want to.

The Raichu looked back towards the building. Standing at the hole in the wall was Bethany, her arms crossed, a sour look about her face. She turned and quickly disappeared when she noticed she d been spotted. Max looked back towards Batoy and nodded his head. ~Chu!~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Pardon me Batoy?

H-Huh? Batoy looked up with tired, heavy eyes, blinking away the sand that had gradually covered his eyes. What s the news?

Well . The nurse in front of him hesitated a bit. We d like to keep them a few more hours for observation. While none of your Pokemon have any broken limbs, they ve been suffering from exhaustion. We believe that allowing them to relax and regain their strength would be the best course of action in this situation. But we cannot keep them here against your wishes as their trainer. What do you want us to do?

You said you wanted to observe them some more? If it ll make them better and happier I m all for that .

The nurse bent over closer. You look like you should get some food, too. We have a cafeteria in the lounge. It ll do you good. She stood back up then took her leave.

Batoy watched her go then sighed. His stomach was cramping with the need for nourishment, but there was no way he could move until he was absolutely sure everyone was okay. Jet, Manual, Max, and even Ollie were all under watch, and he hadn t gotten to see any of them since he d arrived at the Pokemon Center. His shoulders sagged. How could he make them fight in a tournament or take part in a show if they were already overworked and overstressed? He couldn t. To do so would be cruel and inhuman.

But the sterile atmosphere of the Center was stifling. It was unlike the Center he d slept at days before; this one almost perfectly resembled a human hospital. At this time of night, it was almost deathly quiet. The hallways were running on secondary lights, giving just enough glow to illuminate the path. Through the hour that he d been waiting, Batoy had only seen two other nurses and one Chansey walk this hallway.

I gotta get some air . Batoy stood up and sighed. He felt horrible. Nervous chills kept running up his spine, and at times, his own shadow seemed writhe. Batoy shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was to start imagining things. He looked around, getting his bearings and started down the hallways. He paused next to one door and laid a hand on it. His Pokemon were there, recovering and resting. They d been hurt in a totally unnecessary fight, and it was all his fault. Perhaps had he sought a more peaceful solution, things would ve been different .

His trek towards the outdoors led him to the Center s cafeteria; a small, dimly lit room with a row of lights illuminating a salad bar. Batoy fetched a small plastic plate and piled it with lettuce, onions and carrots, lightly coating it with dressing, and he snatched a pair of rolls from a nearby breadbasket, as well as a fork. He took a seat in next to one of the adjacent halls. The rolls disappeared all too fast, and before Batoy knew it, his fork was toying with the last stubborn bit of carrot. He sighed as he tossed the plate in a waste bin and made his way out. He felt terribly guilty, but at least the cramps in his stomach lessened.

A chill moist wind met Batoy as he stepped out underneath the main awning, and he shivered again. A thick fog had rolled through the streets and visibility was dropping by the minute. Sinnoh was just so much colder and just as wet as Hoenn was. Leaning on a rail, Batoy s mind wandered to the famous sandbaths and hotsprings of Lavaridge. A brief smile covered his face. He couldn t remember a more relaxing time than soaking in hot bubbling waters while Jet lay nearby, murring in comfort in the sands that covered him. That was years ago, and Batoy wondered if he d ever see Lavaridge again.

Korin! Where are you?! Korin!

Batoy raised his head to the sudden voice that floated out of the darkness. It came from down the road. Where are you, buddy? Korin! The voice sounded familiar. Trudging along as a brisk pace was Peter, his face contorted with worry. Please, Korin, come out!

P-Peter?

Peter stopped his frantic search and turned towards Batoy. Oh! Um, hey, pal. You you wouldn t have happened to have seen a Shinx around here, have ya?

Batoy shook his head. No I haven t . He glanced at his friend. Why re you looking for one?

Peter made his way to a chair and slumped into it. Not just anyone this Shinx is the first Pokemon I ve ever bred. He s really special and very rare, even when normal Shinx are kinda common. He s my best friend in the whole world, and he s always helped me when I m with other Pokemon I just don t understand why he d run away .

How long s he been gone? Maybe he hasn t gone far?

I don t know Beth told me he ran away over half a day ago, and I ve been looking for him since. Peter ran his hand through his dark hair. I don t know, Batoy should I just give up? I ve been looking so long and I haven t found him yet I just can t figure out why he d run away .

Batoy frowned. Something about the whole thing troubled him. Uh why didn t Bethany go after your Shinx? he asked, though the answer was already floating in his head.

I don t know Peter said with a tired sigh. I rushed off as soon as she told me to start looking. I searched the whole building first, even all the spots we used to play hide and seek. Then I just started circling outwards. He shook his head. Why now? The show s like 12 hours Boss is counting on me to do well

I Batoy held his tongue. Would asking about Bethany s involvement help Peter? Would the boy even know anything about why Team Magma was there? Batoy sighed. Peter seemed honest, but he doubted that the breeder would know any useful information. I could help you look if you wanted me, too.

Peter s eyes lit up, but he shook his head. Thanks you re a great pal, but I think it s about hopeless. I m starting to think that Korin just doesn t want me to find him. If he doesn t, there s no way I m gonna be able to track him down.

What s gonna happen now, then?

I I don t know Beth s probably gonna represent us by herself. She ll do okay, but I was wanting to really get to compete. Korin was my secret weapon for the examination portion and it would ve guaranteed us a spot.

What s special about him?

Peter smiled, despite himself. I won t say. It s something you gotta see well, I m going to head back now. It was good talkin to ya, Batoy. He took a deep breath then mustered a grin. Don t worry about it. You re gonna be part of the show, too, right? I think you guys ll have fun. I think I m just gonna keep looking for Korin tomorrow.

Peter stood to leave, but at that moment, there was a sudden commotion on the street beside them. Through the fog, a chorus of yipping and barking came, followed by a scrambling of claws that drew closer and closer. Bursting through the murk was a pack of Poochyena, racing haphazardly through the streets, howling and barking without any regard to whoever heard. Confused, the two boys watched the fairly large pack rush by. The clamor fell as the pack disappeared into a far alleyway.

That was kinda weird, huh? Peter said before sighing. Well if you see a Shinx just find me, okay?

But Peter had scarcely said the phrase before there was a suddenly cry from the alleyway. Through the fog, Batoy could barely see the faint yellow glow of electricity flaring wildly. There was a sound of yips and growls. That is weird I wonder what s going on over there

He looked over towards Peter, but the boy was shivering. That that was Korin over there he stammered, and Batoy rose a little.

You sure?

I d never mistake it! That s Korin! He s in trouble! Peter vaulted over the railing and landed spryly on the street below, and after composing himself, Batoy followed. The two raced into the fog towards the glowing light, and as they approached, the crackle of electricity buzzed in their ears. They turned a corner, and Peter shouted. Korin!

Before them, there was the pack of Poochyena, led in the front by a massive Mightyena. The giant dog was bent over, snarling at a glowing Pokemon in front of it. Sparking wildly, with electricity flowing from glowing yellow rings around his front paws, was Korin. Batoy s eyes went wide. He d not seen many Shinx since he d arrived in Sinnoh, but enough to know that they were generally blue and black. But the one in front of him was golden.

But Batoy didn t have time to marvel. The Shinx was wounded in multiple places with what seemed to be bite and claw marks, yet it stood rigid and bold in front of the Mightyena. ~Shhhiiinxxx ~ he growled lowly, electricity lacing his body. The Mightyena lashed forward, and Korin leapt, pouncing on the dog s head and letting a bolt of lightning discharge. The Mightyena and several of the smaller pups howled in pain, and though Korin was shaken off, three of the Poochyena joined their brethren on the alley streets, paralyzed or unconscious.

Korin landed roughly and fell, looking up at the Mightyena. The giant dog shook its head before focusing on the fallen cub. It would have lunged forward if it weren t for a pair of claws that sank into the back of its head. It howled as a graceful dark blue feline landed beside the Shinx. Korin looked at the Glameow, and then past the Mightyena, and his pained expression relaxed with relief. He could see Peter holding out a ball, a rare frown splashed across his face. Nyaru! Fake Out! The Glameow rushed the Mightyena, pouncing and raking both of its paws down across the Mightyena s eyes. The dog howled as it recoiled, and Peter rushed by, scooping up Korin. Korin! Are you okay?

The Shinx purred happily as he pressed against his breeder. For the first time that day, he felt safe and secured, and even though the Mightyena still stood, he could have cared less. The only thing that mattered was that he was in the arms of his trainer. You had me worried sick, Korin Peter scolded lightly, but his eyes had teared over before he glared at the Mightyena. You were gonna hurt Korin Nyaru, go! Fury Swipes!

The feline pounced on the Mightyena again, and though the dog shook violently, it could not manage to shake of the pertinacious cat. Nyaru furiously clawed at the Mightyena, scratching at its eyes and the top of its skull. Despite its thrashing, the canine could not shake the cat off. It gave a howl for the Poochyena to aid, but one had scarcely stepped forward before a hiss from Nyaru sent it scurrying away. More of the Poochyena began to creep away from their distressed alpha, too cowardly to face a trained Pokemon, despite their advantage in numbers. The Shinx had been a pawful already; there was no way they d be able to overwhelm a fresh Pokemon with two humans standing nearby.

Nyaru leapt off the Mightyena s head, landing gracefully on the cobblestone below. The great dog bellowed, but its roar suddenly fell short as it realized that its pack had totally abandoned it. It glared violently at the Glameow, but its raised tail slowly drooped. Its eyes twitched, as if two opposing thoughts were combating in its mind. Finally, it turned away and slunk off; casting the two humans and two Pokemon one of the most hateful glares Batoy had ever seen in his life.

Peter deflated, his shoulders dropping as he relaxed. His fury has vanished like it d been blown away in a sudden gale. He hugged Korin tightly to his chest as Nyaru stalked beside his leg. Thanks Nyaru. You were such a big help. How re you feeling, Korin? The Shinx mewled then yawned, curling up in Peter s arms and almost immediately falling asleep. Peter smiled before recalling Nyaru with his free hand. He glanced at Batoy and smiled. Korin s exhausted, and Nyaru ll probably sleep tomorrow away. I guess we re out of the show tomorrow

Batoy frowned. He d stood behind Peter, watching him battle, helpless to do anything. Now his own mind was holding his words back. Um Peter? he said hesitantly.

Peter shook his head. Hey, Batoy, I wanna thank ya for sticking by me. You were at the center, so I m guessing your Pokemon are resting there. You still came over here with me, even though there wasn t anything you could do, and you could ve gotten hurt you re a great friend. I don t know why Korin ran away, but he s safe now, and that s all that matters to me.

So you don t .

No, I don t.

Batoy nodded and looked back out of the alleyway. If someone he knew threatened his Pokemon, would he want to know about it? Even if that person were a close friend? Okay are you still gonna come to the show, though? he asked.

Yea. Just cause I won t compete this time doesn t mean that I wouldn t come. I love watching shows. They re one of the reasons I became a breeder. I wanted to be like the awesome breeders and trainers I saw on TV. This was gonna be a big opportunity for me, but I wouldn t be a very good one if I forced Korin or Nyaru to compete after tonight Sides, it s not like this is the last show ever.

Yeah, I guess you re right, Batoy said, though his gut still rumbled.

The two boys made their way back to the Pokemon Center, a task far trickier than it should have been due to the thickening fog. Visibility had dropped to only a few meters distance, and through the haze, Batoy couldn t even make out the neon lights of buildings not more than 10 meters away. Were it not for Peter, Batoy imagined he d have wandered in a circle until the fog lifted. You re gonna be okay on your way back? he asked Peter as he made his way up the steps to the center.

Peter stopped just before the steps. Yeah, I ve been in this city a few years now. I know my way around pretty well. See ya tomorrow? I ll be rooting for you!

Batoy nodded. Y-yeah, c ya.

Peter waved and stepped off into the fog, disappearing almost immediately in the murk. Batoy turned and made his way inside. The dryer warmer air greeted him, but the darkened halls after the lit lobby offered no solace. Batoy couldn t shake the feeling in his gut. Had Peter already known what Bethany was doing? If he did, why didn t he stop her? Was he on her side in the whole thing? Did he just not want to know what was going on? Batoy s stomach burned. Ugh what was he feeling? I just don t get it doesn t make sense .

His footsteps echoed in the sterile halls, and ghosts were almost upon him when he spotted one of the physicians, Dr. Cardinal, that were overseeing his Pokemon, and his nerves calmed. The doctor approached him. You can see your Pokemon now, he said warmly, though Batoy could see the hours wearing on him. Batoy nodded, and the doctor led him down an adjacent hall and through a set of double doors. They passed through one more set of doors, and Batoy gaped at the sudden change in the tone of the room. Instead of the concrete rooms he was used to seeing, the floor of this room was covered in the most realistic synthetic grass Batoy had ever seen. The walls were painted, with the bottom boarder reflecting the grass and the rest resembling the sky. There were even little white clouds. The room was very warm and comfortable.

His Pokemon were resting comfortably in the grass, each one curled up, their eyes closed, their bodies rising and falling with relaxed breathing. The Pokemon had paired up, with Manual resting against Max s body, and Ollie leaning against Jet s. Every one of them looked well fed and at peace. Batoy smiled and sat against the wall, watching them. Thanks, a lot, he said to Dr. Cardinal. Do you think I could just stay in here? Dr. Cardinal nodded and excused himself, while Batoy just sat in the warmth.

Rest up, guys we have to work hard tomorrow . 


	13. Chapter 13

Batoy felt nervous, but for the first time in his life, it wasn t because he d done something wrong. This nervousness was not the same as what he d been used too; it wasn t that sagging pit in his gut that made him dread taking another step forward. Instead, it was some sort of intense heat in his chest, pleasant and yet not at the same time. It was nervousness combined with excitement and hope that maybe everything was going to be okay in the end.

Two down, one to go, he mused to himself as he leaned across a banister separating the stadium stands from the battlefields below. The very size of the incomplete complex was imposing; the show took place in three different locations and yet that didn t account for even half of the breeding facility s planned space. The showroom and the obstacle course each took up a gymnasium-sized room while the stadium resembled a high school football field enclosed in an open dome. The stands, crawling up the sides of the dome, were barely enough to hold the 1520 people that filled them. Only a few seats remained open.

The battlefield, itself, was a mixture of different terrains to give almost any Pokemon ground where it could fight at its best potential. A quarter of the field was a pool deep enough so that even a Gyarados could comfortably submerge itself. The other three quarters mimicked a rocky hill, a sandy beach and a grassy plain, each with a border touching the water. Surrounding the whole battlefield was a stone-like heptagonal barrier that stood about a foot off the ground.

Batoy looked beside him. All four of his Pokemon; Jet, Ollie, Manual and Max, stood relaxed and at ease, watching two trainers take their positions on either side of the field. Batoy smiled and turned to watch the first fight of the tournament. On one side stood a woman in her lower twenties dressed in a white smock embroidered a pokeball and glasses. An announcer heralded her entrance. One the blue side, we have Terra! Coming to us from Kanto, she is a research aide to famed Professor Oak.

And on the red side, we have Daniel, a rare trainer from the Fiore region. We look forward to see what curious mix of Pokemon he brings with him! The dark skinned teenager, dressed in a sleeveless hoodie and cargo pants, bowed politely to Terra, before grinning and holding out a pokeball. He mouthed something that Batoy did not catch before flinging the ball. Landing on the sandy side of the field was a large purple creature covered in horns and spines. The Nidoking gave a loud roar before snapping its massive jaws shut.

Terra pushed up her glasses before calling out a massive dragonfly looking creature. The Yanmega s red and white wings flapping so quickly, they seemed to vanish from sight. It darted around almost spastically yet always in a manner that kept its head facing the Nidoking. The two Pokemon stared each other down before finally the judge raised his flags. The two Pokemon sped forward into battle.

It was at that moment that a hand rested gently on Batoy s shoulder. H-huh? Batoy stammered and he spun around to see the devilishly sly smile just inches away from him. W-whoa, hey, Mia, he said, regaining his lost balance on the railing. I was kinda worried I wasn t gonna see you.

The girl backed up a bit and gave a nonchalant shrug as Elyia popped up out of her windjacket. The Natu chirped, and Jet s ears twitched. The Quilava looked away from the battle and suddenly twitched as if a bad dream had suddenly come true. Max looked towards him and then towards Elyia, curious to what had caused the sudden change in demeanor in his new friend. ~Chu?~ Jet just shook his head and turned back towards the fight.

Heh, seems like Jet still has a bit of a chip on his shoulder, Mia said with a hint of amusement. Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you on your first two showings. I didn t know you were a breeder. You just don t seem the type, no offense.

None taken, I guess, Batoy said, looking away from Mia. The Nidoking had since been recalled by Daniel in favor of the much faster Arcanine, who was able to keep up with Yanmega s speed boosting abilities with its Extreme Speed. The Arcanine exhaled a huge fire blast that soared towards the Yanmega. It missed by just a few precious centimeters only to fizzle out harmlessly once it reached the barrier. The Yanmega retaliated with focused sound waves from its vibrating wings. The Bug Buzz raced towards the Arcanine, kicking up sand as it did, but the Arcanine s Agility kept it unharmed as it leapt over and away from the attack.

It s all thanks to Jet, anyways. He should be the one getting the congratulations. Batoy knelt down and stroked the Quilava s back. Jet purred, but continued watching the fight, completely enraptured by the two high-level Pokemon. It was his determination that got us through the second event. You were watching us?

Mmhm, I always enjoyed watching shows. They re almost like contests, except they show the skills of the breeders and are a measure of how well you take care of your Pokemon. I don t compete in them, but there s so much you can learn just from watching. Mia sighed and looked towards the fight. I hope Terra wins. She s really in the zone right now.

You know her?

Not personally, but I ve seen her around in Kanto. Sometimes Oak speaks with Sabrina and she comes along. But she doesn t seem to like fighting too much or at least, she doesn t show it. Closet battlers are amusing.

She really looks like she s enjoying herself out there.

Yeah, that s the whole point of battles in the first place. You and your Pokemon have fun fighting others.

Yeah Batoy mused on the thought for a moment. Huh Daniel isn t smiling what s wrong with him?

Mia sighed. Daniel s what you call competitive. He doesn t fight to have fun, he fights to win. Well, I guess that s a bit unfair. Winning is fun for him, and losing isn t. But he fights his hardest all the time and never relaxes. I ve spoken to him a few times. He likes to keep the biggest, baddest and bulkiest of his Pokemon with him to fight. He s probably the favorite to win this whole thing, but there are other powerful trainers.

I guess it s a good thing I m on a separate bracket than him, then Batoy said softly, but Mia overheard him.

You can t think like that. You have to take challenges head on instead of just hoping they ll go away. Besides, there could be other tough trainers in your bracket.

Y-yeah, sorry.

There was a shrill shriek as the Yanmega collided into a cleverly fired Fire Blast from the Arcanine and fell smoldering to the ground. Terra s shoulders sank as the score ticked to 3-2 in Daniel s favor. She bit her lip and pulled out another ball, summoning a Tauros in the Yanmega s place. Daniel glanced at the Tauros before recalling the Arcanine and bringing back out Nidoking. The Tauros charged, but the Nidoking stood its ground. The mighty double-edge impacted the Nidoking, but at that very moment, the Nidoking countered, slamming the Tauros into the ground, nearly knocking it out completely.

So, Batoy, when re you scheduled to fight? I didn t look for you.

Batoy shook himself from the brutal treatment of the Tauros and faced Mia. Um oh, I think I m like seventeenth to fight. What about you?

Twenty-fifth. These fights are going to take all day. I was really hoping that they d spread out the fights or do some two-on-twos. But ah-well, they did say to reserve a day for it when I signed up.

The Nidoking had fainted suddenly from a surprise Blizzard from the Tauros, freezing it in a shell of ice. Daniel s irritation was apparent even from the stands. He sent out Arcanine again, which brought Tauros down with just one hit from its Fire Blast. Terra sighed as she recalled the Tauros and then turned to the judge and raised her hand, signifying her forfeiture. She looked at Daniel and then shook her head. The crowd was silent at the turn of the events, disappointed that the interesting battle had suddenly stopped, but their irritation was aimed more at Daniel than Terra.

Batoy frowned as the announcer declared Daniel the winner. Terra stopped because the fight was no longer fun, and yet Daniel didn t seem to care. More confusing was the crowd wasn t even celebrating the victor. He didn t understand it.

Mia patted his shoulder again. Well, Batoy, I m going to head off to talk to Terra and some other people. When it s your turn, just remember fight your hardest, okay?

Batoy nodded. Uh-huh I will.

---

The battles went quickly after that, but Batoy watched each one. There were a wide range of skill levels present. So varied were the people that he was certain some trainers had only started. There were kids as young as him, and even younger competing and all of them seemed to have fun. Batoy swallowed. He could only hope that his fight would be as interesting as some of the ones he d seen.

Well combatants seventeen and eighteen make their way to the arena at this time, said a voice over a PA system.

Batoy s heart jumped a bit and he looked down at his Pokemon and gave them a nervous grin. W-well, guys. This is it. We just gotta take it one battle at a time and we can get through it. Everyone nodded, but Ollie who just folded his ears back. Batoy rubbed the Jolteon on his head. Don t worry, buddy. You don t have to fight if you don t want to. Ollie pressed against Batoy s hand and purred in response.

As our two trainers make their way to the field, we d like to remind everyone that drawings for door prizes will begin in just thirty minutes, and those with tickets should keep an ear out for their number. Taking his place on the blue side is Batoy from the Hoenn region. He is the stand-in for Gidan Ustan, founder of the Sinnoh Breeding Association, who is sadly unable to be with us today. You can see all of his Pokemon already out of the field.

And taking up the red side is Conner from Johto! He has participated in both the Johto and Kanto leagues, and has a fascination with normal-type Pokemon! Standing across the way was a young man around Batoy s age with tuffled brown hair and green wristbands and slacks. Let s wish our battlers the best of luck!

Conner waved cheerfully towards Batoy then cupped his hands around his mouth. Heyo! Good luck to ya, dude! Let s have a great fight!

Batoy nodded, and the boy hurled a Pokeball forward. As the flash faded, a pink and white balloon-like rabbit appeared, bouncing on its paws with large bright turquoise eyes. The Wigglytuff huffed itself up than deflated. Hmm hey Jet, you wanna start this out? he asked his friend, and he d not even finished before the Quilava had dashed on to the field to face off against the Wigglytuff. The judge raised his flags, and the fight commenced.

Jet, Quick Attack! Batoy shouted, eager to get the first hit. The faster he could get this battle behind him, the sooner he could calm the raging fire in his gut. Let s knock him down fast! Jet grinned as he kicked himself forward, speeding towards the Wigglytuff. Everything felt great. His body, the sand under his paws, the air as he raced at higher speeds. It was an incredible rush.

Quick, Wiffly, Defense Curl! The Wigglytuff started to curl up, a green aura rushing over its body. Jet smirked as the pink Pokemon left a giant white target in its belly, and he almost squealed in pleasure as his body slammed into the Wigglytuff. He felt the balloon Pokemon give way sudden, the momentum from his hit sending its light body flying and skidding into the ground. The Wigglytuff slowly picked itself, gritting its teeth in frustration as its Defense Curl was penetrated. Are you okay, Wiffly? Conner asked. The balloon Pokemon nodded.

Batoy smiled in excitement. He knew that Jet was strong, but that hit was more powerful than he d expected. Maybe they were better than he thought. Alright, Jet! Awesome job! Now Flame Wheel! ~Quil!~ Jet s fire ignited and he rushed forward again, this time surrounded by an aura of flame.

Wiffly! Dodge and use your Water Pulse! The Wigglytuff squatted, smirking now before it pushed up on its powerful legs, sending it flying high into the air where its light weight seemed to keep it suspended, and Jet passed underneath. He paused and glanced around before finally seeing the Wigglytuff high above him. An aqua-colored orb began to pulse between its paws as the Wigglytuff slowly lost altitude. Jet speed towards it again, rolling into a ball of fire.

Wiffly, fire now! Conner called, and the balloon Pokemon pressed its paws forward, sending the blue orb racing towards Jet. There was a huge explosion of steam as the ball of fire collided with the orb of water, and the Wigglytuff looked around in confusion, unable to see its opponent. ~Tuff Wiggly?~ But it wasn t for long when Jet burst from the steam cloud, one of his paws glowing. A pair of wicked-looking claws seemed to grow from the light. ~Quilava!~ he cried as he swiped at the Wigglytuff, knocking it from the air and pouncing on its back, forcing it into the ground in the rock area. He leapt back as the glow from his paw vanished. The Wigglytuff slowly picked itself up.

Wow that was a great Crush Claw Batoy mused. He d seen the Zangoose of Hoenn use the move, but never imagined that Jet would know it as well. He grinned. He could only press his advantage. Alright, Jet! Let s finish this off! Flame Wheel! ~Quil!~ Jet sped off again, a smile on his face, and before the Wigglytuff could even finish picking itself off the ground, he collided with it. The Wigglytuff bounced off a few painful rocks before coming to a rest, unmoving. Conner recalled it, said something Batoy couldn t hear, and pocketed the pokeball.

Wigglytuff has gone down! What Pokemon will Conner send out to combat Batoy and his Quilava?! the announcer blared over the PA.

Hey, your Quilava s really powerful! he called across the stadium, and Batoy waved back a thanks. See if you can beat this guy, though! Go, Treble! The next Pokemon he sent out greatly resembled the Wigglytuff, but rather than a balloon rabbit, it looked more like a pink fairy. The Clefable did a small dance in the grass area, its wings flapping in anticipation.

Okay, Jet! Let s do it the same as before! Quick Attack! Jet nodded, and raced forward. His heart was beating quickly. He d never had a fight go so well for him. Max and Ollie both cheered Jet on, while Manual looked around the stadium at all the cheering people. Even though the cheering wasn t for him, it felt really good. He resolved that he d get cheers when he fought.

Alright, Treble, these guys are tough! Let s stop em in their tracks! Gravity! ~Clefable!~ The fairy Pokemon raised a finger that suddenly glew with an eerie violet light. Jet raced forward only to suddenly slam into the ground as if some force had slammed its hand down on its back. He groaned as he forced himself to his paws again, but even raising his paw to move resulted in him collapsing back on to the ground.

Jet? Jet, what s wrong? You okay, buddy? Batoy asked, but Jet was too busy attempting to stand to respond.

Alright, cool, Treble! You know what to do! Metronome! ~Clefable, Clefable!~ The Clefable raised both of its fingers and began to wag them back and forth. After a few moments, the fingers began to glow green and the Clefable darted forward, dancing and whirling with pink flower petals fluttering about. The flying petals surrounded Jet and sent him tumbling about. The intense gravity forced him down again, and the Clefable twirled closer, its Petal Dance somehow defying the gravity it d caused.

Batoy bit his lip. There had to be something Jet could use to escape. An idea suddenly came to him. Jet, Dig! he called out. The words reached the Quilava s ears and with a sudden frantic scrambling of his paws, he burrowed down into the ground, narrowly avoiding the Clefable s second dance. The petals faded away, and the Clefable staggered about, holding its head as its tried to shake off the negative effects of the Petal Dance.

Focus, Treble! Conner shouted to his dazed Pokemon. Try to hear where he s coming from and dodge! Treble stopped staggering and closed its eyes, its oversized ears twitching, trying to pick up a hint of what direction Jet s Dig was coming from. But the confusion slowed its reaction time and the Clefable chirped in surprise and distress when the ground around one of its twin-toed feet suddenly gave in. Treble lost its balance. Jet burst from the ground, ramming his head into the Clefable s gut.

The gravity immediately pulled Jet painfully back into the ground. He grunted as he watched Treble pull itself up and shake off its confusion. Treble! Attack now, Focus Punch! ~Fable!~ The Clefable turned towards Jet, moving into a stance, its paw beginning to glow with a orange light. Jet growled as he tried to pull himself up. If he could just land a light hit on the Clefable, the move would be useless. But the gravity was just too much. His limbs were just not strong enough to fight against it. ~Fable!~ Jet s eyes went wide as the glow around Treble s paw changed and it rushed forward. With almost explosive force, the Focus Punch collided with Jet head on, and the Quilava squealed in pain as the force of the punch sent him soaring into the rock-side of the field.

A part of his mind wanted to just give up and rest, but Jet shook the thought away. He wasn t going to give up just yet. He forced himself to rise up and suddenly became aware that the gravity was much lighter here. A smirk etched its way across his muzzle as a plan formed in his mind.

Conner grinned. His luck was turning around. Alright, Treble! Good job! Let s finish him off with Meteor Mash! The Clefable nodded and charged, its paw alight with a cosmic glow. It covered ground quickly, but the rocks began to slow it down. Jet crouched, waiting for the pink Pokemon to arrive. When it appeared and pulled its paw back, Jet suddenly shot forward in his Quick Attack and impacted the Clefable in the gut again.

~F-Fable?!~ Treble called out in surprise as the glow disappeared from its paw and it fell back against a particularly large rock.

Batoy cheered silently for Jet. He d been busy trying to come up with something that would help out his partner, but his ideas had fallen flat. But now that Jet could move again, he could bring it all together. Okay, Jet! Flame Wheel! ~Lava!~ Jet purred as he dashed forward, his fiery aura surrounding him again as he began rolling. The Flame Wheel slammed into Treble with enough force to crack the rock it laid against.

~Fable!~ the Clefable cried as it fell to the ground. It tried to pick itself up again, but Jet s Flame Wheel came back for a second go. When Treble hit the ground again, it had already fainted. ~F-Fable .~ it whimpered before it was recalled by Conner. The boy bit his lip. Darnit that thing s really good Guess I gotta use my last resort! He pulled out a blue pokeball with red etchings; a greatball. Alright, go, Etchings!

The ground trembled at the great weight of the Pokemon that materialized, and Jet s eyes widened and his body began quivering that the massive behemoth that stood before him. Its coloration resembled the Wigglytuff s; with an off-white fur on the belly and bear-like face and dark blue fur everywhere else. ~Lax~ it roared with a deep rumbling voice before yawning. Hey, Etchings, after this fight, I have a big treat planned for you! The Pokemon s ears perked and its relaxed face turned serious.

What is that ? Batoy muttered as the Snorlax took a heavy step forward. Jet cast a nervous look backwards, and Batoy steeled himself. If Jet was nervous, this wasn t good. They had to be cautious. Alright, Jet! Let s take him down at fast as possible! Flame Wheel! ~Quil!~ Jet rushed forward, but the feeling of his body impacting the Snorlax was much different and much more distressing. The Snorlax didn t bulge a bit and Jet was sent flying when his own momentum was repelled. He pushed himself back up and barked at Batoy in near panic. ~Quil, Quilava!~

Hah, it looks like you re not going get past my Snorlax s Thick Fat! Etchings, Mega Punch!

The Snorlax rushed forward in a waddling gait. It was by no means fast, but Jet still shrunk away from it. Jet, dodge it! Quick Attack! The Snorlax swung, but the punch was deftly avoided by the Quilava who sprang away. Jet turned back to attack, but the Quick Attack was just too weak of an attack, and Jet was too light. He was repelled just like before.

Etchings! Body Slam it before it can get away! The Snorlax, with some magical feat of agility, hefted its enormous weight into the air.

~Q-Quil?~ Jet whimpered as his body shook. He felt incredibly powerless. Jet! What re you doing? Get out of there! Dig! The Quilava shook himself out of his stupor and immediately dug underground, and not a moment too late. He d only just gotten underground when he felt the ground around him quiver violently from the Snorlax s landing. Perhaps he should stay underground until he could come up with a plan

Alright, we have them where we want them. Etchings, Earthquake! ~Lax!~ The Snorlax leapt again, but this time landed with both paws planting straight into the ground. A shockwave spread across the battlefield, scattering sand, rocks and even the water, and Batoy even felt his legs quiver. The shaking slowed, and the battlefield was still.

J-Jet? Batoy said hushed, and the three Pokemon beside him began to look around. The crowds hushed as everyone waited. Only after a few minutes, the ground in the plains area of the battlefield began to break, and Jet heaved his body out. He glared at the Snorlax with intense dislike before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

After a double-power Earthquake, Batoy s Quilava has finally gone down! Will this be the start of an impressive comeback? piped the PA.

Batoy jogged to the field and scooped up Jet and held him close. He could feel the fire-type trembling, not from pain, but from fury and embarrassment. Come on, Jet, Batoy said, but Jet didn t respond. Don t be like that. You took out two really good Pokemon all by yourself. You did a great job. ~Quil~ Jet snipped, folding his paws. Batoy sighed as he reached his other Pokemon. Alright, guys, anyone want to take a shot?

Ollie glanced at the Snorlax and then at Jet and shook his head, and Manual pretended not to hear, staring at the crowd which had begun cheering. Perhaps it d be best if he got his cheers at another point in time. But Max raised his paw and began bouncing on his paws. Really? You think you can take him down? The Raichu grinned and then dashed onto the battlefield to take his position. Good luck, Max! Jet turned away from the fight. It was pointless. If he couldn t do it, none of them could.

That s a pretty frail-looking Raichu you have, dude, Conner said with a smirk. Etchings, go flatten it! Body Slam! The Snorlax hefted itself up and threw itself at Max, but the Raichu smiled and leapt backwards. The Snorlax impacted the ground hard in front of the electric mouse who reached over and patted the bear on the back of the head. Conner blanched. Wow that Raichu s agile Etchings, Mega Punch!

But that attack, too, was just too slow to hit the Raichu, who sidestepped it. Max s tail began to glow green and he wrapped it between the Snorlax s paws. ~Lax?!~ the Snorlax yelped in surprise as it stumbled and crashed onto the ground. The Grass Knot faded away. Max rushed forward, his paws sparking with lightning and at an incredible pace, began jabbing at the Snorlax s side with Thunderpunches. With each hit, the Snorlax grunted as he tried to swipe away the small rodent so he could rise.

C mon, Etchings! You can get that thing! Flamethrower!

The Snorlax inhaled and flames began to lick its maw. Batoy called out a warning. Max, watch out! The Raichu looked up and, recognizing the danger, leapt backwards three steps, the area he had been standing blackening as fire rushed from the Snorlax s mouth. Max smirked again as he held his paws out, gathering the crimson energy for his Focus Blast. Etchings tilted his head, but the orb of concentrated energy sailed through the waves of flames without losing any momentum and slammed into the Snorlax s head. The massive creature shook and fell back, unmoving.

There was a bit of stunned silence before the crowd erupted into cheers. Batoy, Ollie and Manual rushed to the field, while Jet turned in time to see Etchings recalled. He felt the fires along his back ignite as he watched Batoy pick up and cradle Max, hugging him tightly. As the announced Batoy as the winner of the match, Jet found himself wishing that they d all just given up. And the fires on his back extinguished as he felt his jealousy turn into guilt. 


	14. Chapter 14

~Eevee!~

Alright, Manual! Quick Attack!~

The sound of bodies colliding in a satisfying thwomp floated through the arena as Manual slammed into a Sunflora, sending the grass-type sprawling to the ground. Cheering quickly overcame that sound as the audience exploded into yells and roars. Manual grinned and chased his tail as the Sunflora was recalled and the battle ended. It felt wonderful. Three Pokemon he fought, and three Pokemon he beat. His fur was roughed up from the attacks he d endured, and he panted as he caught his breath, but the feeling of elation from winning was rejuvenating. He ran to Batoy, who scooped him up, and together, both waved to the crowd, grins plastered across their faces.

But Jet couldn t help but scowl silently to himself as he looked up at Manual. Neither the Eevee nor Batoy noticed him, nor did anyone in the audience. Why would they? He didn t even get to fight. He hadn t been needed at all. ~Lava ~ Jet muttered to himself, but his complaint was swallowed instantly by the cheering. He trudged after Batoy as the boy made his way off the arena. In the back of his mind, something argued with him. They d won the second battle. This should be a time for celebration, and he should be congratulating Manual for his performance, but for some reason, he couldn t feel anything but detestation for the Eevee. Why wouldn t it just go to sleep already?

~Chu?~

Max trotted next to Jet, curious to the sudden surge of negative energy radiating from the Quilava, but Jet ignored him. The Raichu s ears folded back and he moved away from Jet. Ever since the first battle, Jet had acted strangely, completely ignoring him most of the time and at other times, Max could feel an almost searing heat on his back. Most troubling, though, was that it all started when he defeated that Snorlax. Before that, Jet had become a close friend. It was all very disturbing.

Well guys, Batoy was saying. I think we re doing really, really well. He flushed a bit before stopping and looking around at all four Pokemon. I admit I really underestimated you guys. I didn t think we d be able to get this far. But as long as you guys keep doing your best, I think we could make it really far.

~Vee!~ Manual chirped and wagged his tail. Batoy chuckled and hugged the Eevee close to him. And you did a really good job, Manny. I m so proud of you. You ve gotten so strong since we first found you. Manual licked Batoy s cheek; the praise made his heart swell. The Eevee suddenly yawned and folded his ears back. Batoy smiled. I guess it s that time for you, huh? Alright. You just rest up.

As Batoy recalled Manual, Peter rushed up to him. Batoy opened his mouth to speak, but Peter, in a pant, interrupted. Geez it s really hard to find you I ve been looking for you since your first fight.

Batoy blinked. Uh what s up?

I just you know who you re fighting next, right?

Um I haven t really been looking. Something I should know?

Peter paled for a second. Well you know after we found Korin apparently some stuff had happened and long story short, Boss fired Beth.

He he did? Batoy asked, slightly stunned. Why?

I don t know all I remember is him saying that she didn t respect the Pokemon she raised enough. But she s been on a warpath and she s really hurting her opponents.

She s in the show, too?

Yeah, I told you that, remember? She s your next opponent. I just wanted you to be careful, okay? I don t want your Pokemon to get hurt.

Batoy nodded. Yeah thanks for the warning.

Well, I gotta go now. Boss wanted me for somethin . Peter turned to walk off but suddenly paused. Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. Boss wanted me to give this to ya. He held out a small brown satchel drawn closed by a leather string. He said that you should probably open that after the tournament ends.

Oh okay. Batoy looked at the satchel and pocketed it. Thanks a lot.

Alright, going now! C ya! Good luck, bro. Peter rushed off.

---

Batoy s head ached. Within just a few horrible seconds, everything that could have gone wrong did. His mind swirled, wondering if he had some how fallen into some terrible hallucination. He d known the coming battle would be tough ever since Peter had revealed his opponent, but he never even fathomed the event that would precede the start of the battle. This isn t happening .

Jet had refused to fight. The Quilava had taken a perch at the entrance to the arena and refused to budge. Batoy glanced towards the fire-type, a helpless expression on his face, but Jet merely turned away. Batoy bit his lip and looked down beside him. Both Max and Ollie gazed at him with confused and worried expressions. Manual was still asleep within his Pokeball and would remain in an unshakeable slumber for another hour.

Max Batoy said softly. I know this is completely unfair especially to you but I don t know what s wrong with Jet, and Manny if you don t want to battle, that s okay. We ll just forfeit, I guess .

~Chu ~ Max shook his head. No matter what, he had to do his best for his new friends and teammates. He cast a disapproving look towards Jet then looked at Bethany. His paws started to quiver, stilled only by the glare of loathing that the breeder cast towards him. Max swallowed hard before stepping on to the field; the cheers of the crowd quiet and distant to his ears. ~Rai chu ~ he whimpered, his tail sagging, and he turned to give a pleading look towards Jet. Like Batoy, he was shrugged off.

~Choke!~ The blue skinned, muscle-bound fighting Pokemon appeared on the field, flexing its powerful muscles as its red eyes focused on the small Raichu. Max trembled as the Machoke stepped forward. Weakness crept up his shins to his thighs, and when the Machoke suddenly charged with a roar, Max could barely leap aside.

But the dodge wasn t enough. The Machoke s large shoulder checked Max, sending the Raichu tumbling away. Max shook his head of the daze and stood, his paws sinking slightly in the side as he posed to spring towards the Machoke. Max, Thunderpunch! he heard, but the call was faint. He felt incredibly sluggish for some reason, and it didn t seem to be getting better.

But he sprang forward anyways, his paw crackling with lightning. And though he felt like he traveled so slowly, his paw sank into the upper chest of the Machoke. The fighting Pokemon roared as Max leapt back. His paw throbbed from the stone-hard muscle he d slammed it against. He glanced towards Batoy and Jet. The boy watched on nervously, while Jet looked on with a bored expression. Max felt a strange surge run through him, one he hadn t felt before. It was almost like his own body was shocking him. His gut rumbled. ~Chu ~ he muttered as his cheeks flushed.

Max, please move! Batoy shouted, but the Raichu stood there flatfooted. He looked at the ground, not even paying attention to the rumbling Machoke as it lumbered forward. Max s eyes were glazed over. It didn t even look like he was conscious; his mind far away. The Machoke charge suddenly, and Batoy shouted again. Max! You re gonna get hurt! Get out of the way!

Vital Throw, Bethany hissed loudly, and the Machoke checked Max again. But the Raichu hadn t flown a foot before the Machoke grabbed hold of his long tail, yanking Max back and swinging him around. The Raichu squealed with pain as the Machoke swirled around before letting go. Max soared through the air and barely managed to raise his paws before he crashed into the rocks. As the dust settled down, Max twitched lightly. His body groaned in protest as he stumbled back onto his paws.

There was a smirk on Bethany s face, a vile grin filled with contempt. Dynamic Punch! she commanded, thrusting her finger towards Max. The Machoke roared again and broke into a charge. Rocks shattered as it burst, unhindered, through them. It raised its right fist, vibrant fire swirling around it.

Max! Batoy called out, before looking down at Jet. The Quilava was watching the fight, his paws crossed, but an interested look on his face. Batoy s face grew hot. Did Jet really want Max to get hurt? Max, protect yourself! ~C chu ~ Max whimpered as the Machoke descended upon him. The green bubble had barely surrounded him before the Machoke s fist slammed into it. There was a sudden explosion as the force of the Dynamic Punch released, clearing the entire area around them from rocks. The Machoke recoiled, its fist throbbing.

There s your chance, Max! Go! The Raichu looked at the Machoke and then Bethany. The girl was steamed and hollering commands. ~Chu ~ Max whimpered as he stumbled forward until he was within touching distance of the fighting Pokemon. His lightning-bolt tail dug into the ground as his cheeks and paws sparked with electricity. The Machoke s eyes went wide as Max suddenly unleashed a flurry of Thunderpunches into its gut at unnatural speeds. As the electricity coursed through its body, the Machoke groaned as its muscles spasmed. It couldn t launch any kind of counterattack without flinching.

~Rai chu .~ Max said softly as he thrust both of his paws forward. A small Focus Blast impacted point blank into the Machoke, sending the fighting Pokemon sprawling on its back where it lay twitching from the paralysis. ~C Chu?~ Max looked back towards Jet, who glared at him before looking away. The Raichu s ears lowered and his tail slipped out of the ground to lie limply. Max looked at Bethany. The girl s face was livid, her face red as she recalled her fallen Machoke. In a flash of light, a new Pokemon appeared in its place. Its slick blue skin shimmered in the light, contrasting with its brown and cream shell, and accented by unusually two unusually furry ears and a bushy tail. The Wartortle stretched as it looked at its opponent, and then smirked.

Aqua Jet! Bethany called out, and her Wartortle lifted its arms. Water surrounded its body, pushing the water-Pokemon forward. The Wartortle tucked its limbs into its shell and began to spin as it accelerated towards Max. The Raichu looked away and closed his eyes. He ignored Batoy s frantic calls to dodge. It didn t matter anyways. Everyone hated him. There wasn t any reason to fight anymore. He could only wince as he imagined how hard the impact was going to be.

~Chhhaaa!~ Max screamed in pain as the rushing shell smashed into his chest, sending him flying several meters back. He bounced and skidded across the ground until he came to a rest at Batoy s feet. His tail lay limp on the ground. ~C chu ~ Max whimpered as he struggled to lift his head. He could feel warm hands scoop him up into trembling arms. He could hear gentle words assure him that everything was going to be okay, that he d be just fine after a little rest. He felt his heart sag as the voice congratulated him on doing his best; he hadn t.

Batoy sighed helplessly as he set Max down beside him. Jet was looking at the dazed Raichu with a satisfied expression, but he d made no motion towards getting into the fight. Manual still slept peacefully inside his ball, and even if Batoy were to call him out, the Eevee wouldn t wake up to fight. I guess this is as far as we re gonna go he said softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Ollie shuffled his paws uncomfortably, but he felt a strange charge run through his body as he watched Jet. The one Pokemon he cared most for let his trainer and his teammates down, and now something had to be done. The Jolteon splayed his ears as his heart began to race. He took a deep breath before darting on to the battlefield. O-Ollie? Batoy called out in surprise, and Jet looked away from Max, his smug expression quickly disappearing. ~Jolteon!~ Ollie called back, crouching as he stared down the Wartortle. If no one else was going to fight, then it was up to him.

Be careful, Ollie! Batoy said as he tried to regain his composure. Thundershock! Ollie s soft fur immediately stood on end as faint traces of electricity jumped from strand to strand before finally surging off of the Jolteon s body. The electric energy jumped haphazardly about before striking the Wartortle head on. The water-type gritted its teeth until the charge faded away. It shook its head and then smiled again. ~Jol ~ Ollie whimpered. This was going to be a lot tougher than he would ve liked.

Bethany shook her head. Your Jolteon is severely underpowered, she said with just a hint of satisfaction. Rapid Spin. ~Wartortle!~ cried the blue Pokemon as it withdrew into its shell and began spinning. Ollie growled lightly as electricity coursed around him again, but like before, the Thundershock passed over the shell without causing any noticeable damage. The shell picked up in speed, and Ollie yelped when it slammed into him. The Wartortle rebounded, landing on the edge of the water portion of the arena.

~Quil lava ~ Jet whimpered softly. He hadn t expected this to happen. Max was supposed to lose, and Batoy would realize that he was the only Pokemon that he could depend on. But now that Ollie was fighting, Jet felt a suddenly pang in his chest. Anything that happened to Ollie would be his fault.

Ollie, are you okay? Batoy called as the Jolteon picked itself back up. Ollie nodded and glared at the Wartortle. He just couldn t cause enough damage to it. Batoy s eyes lit up suddenly. Hey, I have an idea! Ollie, Pin Missile! ~Jolt!~ Ollie bent his head down as his spines began to glow. Suddenly, a flurry of pins launched from the mane of spikes around his neck, racing towards the Wartortle. But at Bethany s order, the Wartortle withdrew into its shell, and the pins bounced harmlessly away.

But Batoy wasn t fazed. Instead he smiled. Alright, Ollie! Let s try a Charge Beam! Ollie nodded enthusiastically, catching his trainer s plan. Electricity jumped between his ears as a bolt of energy formed in his muzzle. ~Eon!~ The Wartortle peaked out of its shell in time to see a small trail of electricity arcing towards it. It winced as the bolt struck, stinging a bit more than the Thundershocks had. The electricity recoiled, flying back towards Ollie. The Jolteon absorbed the lightning into his fur, a faint aura appearing around it.

Good, fire another one, and we ll all set, okay, Ollie? Charge Beam!

No, I don t think so. Hydro Pump! Bethany shouted. The Wartortle withdrew into its shell again, but instead of spinning, a huge geyser of water pulsed out. The two attacks passed, the bolt of energy traveling through the water, but when the Hydro Pump impacted, Ollie was knocked off his paws. He landed on his belly, energy coursing wildly around him. The shock of the Charge Beam forced the Wartortle to cut the attack early, but after a bit of vigorous shaking, it regained its balance before Ollie managed to even stand. Again!

Okay Ollie, you gotta throw up your Light Screen! Batoy bit his lip. If Ollie took a direct hit, he doubted the Jolteon would be able to stay up. A barrier would at least buy him some time. Ollie finished pushing himself up and closed his eyes. Around his body, yellow-orange panels of light began to materialize, quickly sealing together to form a glowing barrier. The rush of water from the Wartortle s Hydro Pump slammed into it, and though Ollie s legs shook as he absorbed the brunt of the attack, he didn t collapse.

The Wartortle popped out of its shell, panting slightly. Its Hydro Pumps were tiresome to use over and over. Again! Hydro Pump! Bethany commanded, and the Wartortle glanced back at her. Don t look at me, look at the opponent! ~Tortle ~ the water-type grumbled as it withdrew into its shell again, but the geyser of water it fired was smaller and slightly lower than the others.

Ollie, try to move out of the way! Don t take a direct hit! Ollie heaved his body to the side, the Hydro Pump barely gazing the side of his Light Screen. Ollie, use your Thundershock! Keep on that Wartortle! You can do it! ~Jolt ~ Through the Light Screen, several arcs of lightning lashed out, striking the Wartortle s shell. Batoy could hear a faint sizzle, as if the energy were cooking the shell. The Wartortle was forced out and winced painfully as the electricity locked it into place.

The Thundershock faded, and at Batoy s command, a flurry of spines took its place. The Wartortle covered its head as it tried to fend off the assault, and even though Bethany through commands at it, the Wartortle could not focus enough to mount a counterattack. What are you doing?! Bethany said lividly, her face turning red at the turning tide. Use your Aqua Jet and put that Pokemon down! ~T-Tor?!~ hollered back the Wartortle, but it was too late. Another cascade of lightning showered upon it, and when the energy faded, the Wartortle laid on its back, overwhelmed and unconscious.

Ollie shook his fur, and though Batoy congratulated him, the Jolteon couldn t feel proud of himself. Instead, he felt worry; a discomfort about disabling a fellow creature. Furthermore, Ollie folded his ears back to block the venomous words Bethany spat towards the Wartortle as she recalled it. His body began to quiver as horrible thoughts began to trickle back into his mind. ~Jol .Jolteon ~ he whimpered as he began to back away, his tiny tail tucked between his legs.

His fear heightened when a terrible screech washed over him. Flapping on two undersized wings was a giant open maw with four sharp teeth. On top of the massive mouth were two of the most sinister eyes Ollie d ever seen. ~Bat, Golbat!~ the poison-type spat as it flapped its way haphazardly around him. We won t let it get away from us, Bethany said. Mean Look!

The Golbat s eyes began to glow brightly, and suddenly a pair of the most horrific eyes flashed before Ollie. They resembled the mimicry on an Arbok s hood, but even more fearsome. Ollie turned towards Batoy, but the same eyes darted between him. His heart began to race as he looked around frantically. Those eyes were everywhere, staring him down. ~J-Jolteon ~ he whimpered.

Ollie! Try to stay calm! Batoy shouted as Ollie came closer to panicking, but it was no use. None of his commands would reach the Jolteon.

Perfect, Bethany said with a smirk. Now, Screech. The Golbat flapped its way over Ollie and then emitted an ear piercing screech that even made Batoy s stomach turn. The onslaught of sound waves rushed over Ollie who immediately cried in agony as he squeezed his eyes closed and presses his ears closed with his paws. But even in the depths of his mind, the eyes still lingered, and Ollie thrashed his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

Follow up with Air Cutter. I want it to feel pain before it goes down! Bethany commanded, her smirk becoming even more malicious. ~Golbat!~ Repositioning again, the Golbat began to flap its wings, kicking up dust and water as waves of air flew towards Ollie. Wavers in the air betray the path of invisible blades swirling towards their target.

~Eon!~ cried Ollie as his body was suddenly wracked with slicing winds. His Light Screen wisped away, torn to bits by the Air Cutter. The wind rushed through his fur, leaving small cuts along his skin. The pain was excruciating, so much that Ollie s fur began to discharge electricity at random. ~J-Jolteon!~ Ollie squeezed his eyes tighter, his electricity jumping further. It was only when a few of his bursts caused some of the wind to die down that he began to focus. The bursts became Thundershocks.

The Golbat swerved in the air, dodging the blindly fired Thundershocks, but Bethany wasn t satisfied. Use Supersonic! Keep it disoriented! The Golbat narrowly dodged another shock before it screeched in an even higher tone.

Ollie yowled as the painful sound waves passed over him. His eyes sprang open, and he whimpered in fright. He saw not one Golbat but hundreds! They were everywhere, mixed with the evil eyes, swarming everywhere. He saw no escape from them. Electricity fired wildly from his fur, leaping into the air, flying through the Golbat. But that failed, and Ollie shook his head. No, something was wrong with all this. His fur sprayed pins into the air, but even those failed to cause an effect.

Now Air Cutter! Bethany commanded, louder than ever before, only to be drowned out by more cries of pain from Ollie. The poor Jolteon frantically scrambled about, trying to escape the slicing winds, but his efforts were completely in vain.

Ollie Batoy said softly. There was nothing he could do to help the Jolteon. With the Golbat s Mean Look torturing Ollie, he couldn t even forfeit to end the battle. His mind sought ways to let the Jolteon focus, but there was nothing. Ollie was completely cut off, and yet Batoy had to watch the Jolteon scramble around right in front of him. Ollie! You can pull through! Just calm down and you ll get through this!

The Jolteon sudden stopped its frantic scrambling and for a moment, Batoy looked hopeful. Did Ollie hear his call? But almost immediately, Batoy felt a shiver run through his body, as if something horribly wrong was about to happen. Ollie s eyes began to glow a vibrant yellow. His muzzle opened to reveal a golden light forming. It took Batoy only a second to realize what was happening, and instead of joy, he was filled with horror.

There was a sudden change in atmosphere as a giant beam of energy lanced from the small fox. The Golbat, content with its domination in battle, didn t even notice the Hyper Beam until it struck a direct hit, burning small holes into its wings. The Golbat was unconscious before it even hit the ground. The beam continued, scorching a streak through the battlefield, until Ollie gave out and collapsed on to his haunches, breathing heavily and whimpering.

The audience watched, flabbergasted, as the battle was called to a close, and Batoy rushed to the field as soon as the flag was waved. He wrapped his arms around the Jolteon, and felt droplets of tears on his back. There, there, Ollie, he said as the fox sobbed gently.

~Q-Quil ?~ Jet said tentatively, and Batoy looked at him. What, now you re worried? Batoy said, his gut tightening at the sight of the Quilava. Ollie quivered as Batoy picked him up. You re not going to get jealous of Ollie now, are you? he said spitefully. Max, rubbing his head, trotted up, his ears splayed back apologetically. Jet glared at the Raichu, but Batoy spoke first. No, don t blame Max. He didn t turn his back on his teammates!

Jet s eyes began to tear up and he turned and broke into a dash. Batoy took a step, and then sighed. He hadn t meant to be so caustic, but the surge of anger he felt caught him offguard. He looked at Max. I I don t know what s going on between you , two, but could you please follow him? I don t want him to get lost or do something stupid. You re feeling okay?

Max nodded and turned to follow after Jet, leaving Batoy alone with Ollie. The Jolteon had quieted his whimpers. Ollie Batoy said softly. I know you re hurt but thank you. Thank you so much.

For the first time that day, Ollie purred. 


	15. Chapter 15

There were people everywhere; standing in line for concessions, talking on the portable video phones, milling about hoping to find a friend or acquaintance they d planned on meeting, but whatever their reasons, the threat of getting trampled was very real. But Jet didn t care as he raced at high speeds through the crowd. Most people got out of his way, but others he had to dodge. He d growl at random, whenever a thought caused his temper to flare again. It was all just too much. He weaved in and out, looking for a quieter spot to sit and stew.

That spot appeared when the next battle began, and people made their way to their seats. The number of humans walking about dropped almost to zero, and Jet suddenly felt very alone. His run slowed into a trot, and finally to a halt as he sat on his haunches and began to sniffle. He couldn t make sense of himself. Was he sad or angry? Upset? At what? Whom? Why did he feel the way he did? He imagined their faces; Max, Manual, Ollie, Batoy. His fires ignited, but then extinguished. Tears began to run down his cheeks.

Ollie and Batoy hated him. That s all there was to it. Batoy probably wasn t even looking for him, and why would he? Jet folded his small ears back. After all, what use was he? Max was just so much stronger, and Manual there was just no way he could compete against that. And Ollie the Jolteon had so much power, but hated using it, and because of him, Ollie got hurt. Jet shook his head and wiped away his tears, but they kept coming. Why did he do what he did? Why did he refuse to fight?

~Rai chu?~

Jet turned, startled, to see Max standing not far from him. ~Quil~ he snipped, turning his back to hide his tears and his own embarrassment. Did the Raichu come to gloat about his victories or to remind him of Ollie s injuries? Did he come to brag about how much better he was?

Max s ears folded back and his tail drooped. His paws held his side tentatively; he was still very sore, but Jet s attitude hurt more. ~Chu chu, Raichu ~ he asked, taking a step forward, but an angry look from Jet made him flinch. ~Rai chu ~ He tried to advance again, but his paw had barely touched Jet s back when the Quilava recoiled violently, crouching into a battle stance. The fires on his back raged violently. Max whimpered a bit and took a step back. What had he done wrong? ~C-chu?~

But before Jet could leap forward, a pair of delicate hands wrapped around him and hoisted him up into the air. In surprise, Jet s fire vanished and he turned his head to see Mia looking at him with a curious look. Jet, I m surprised at you, she said in a voice that caused Jet s body to tremble. I never thought you were the type to attack your teammate just because you re upset.

~Q-Quil?~ Jet stammered. There was something about this girl that held him that penetrated his anger. Mia looked at Max and then at Jet, and then she closed her eyes. Jet felt something soothing wash over him. You think that this Raichu is stronger than you and that Batoy will favor him over you. You re jealous of him and the other Pokemon because you want to be the best one Mia opened her eyes. Am I getting it right?

Jet averted his eyes. To hear someone else say it made it sound so unimportant. ~Q Quilava ~ he admitted, nodding. Mia sighed and set the Quilava on the ground. It was just you and Batoy at the beginning, wasn t it? Jet nodded. Do you really think Batoy s the kind of person that would just discard someone he was close to for someone stronger? I m not even saying that this Raichu s your better, but you can t get upset just because you lost a fight.

Jet pawed at the ground. As much as he didn t want to admit it, Mia had been correct so far. ~Lava ~

I m sure you re a proud Pokemon, Jet, but you re a part of a team. I was watching that battle, and they were really struggling without you. It was kinda painful to watch. Not fun at all. It looked like everyone was off their game. Mia glanced at Max, and the Raichu looked down, his tail in his paws. I m pretty sure the only reason why this Raichu fought so well the first time was because you were giving your all. That third fight was a load of bull.

Jet looked at Max, who nervously teethed on his tail. ~Quilava?~ he asked. The Raichu nodded, a blush of embarrassment smattered on his muzzle.

I m pretty sure that he just wanted to be your friend, Jet, Mia said, her eyes closed again. He really meant you no harm. You shouldn t see your teammates as rivals of affection because they should be your friends. You ll have a lot of hard fights in the future you ll have to work together to get past them, and some might just be too strong. Those you just have to survive, live and grow.

Jet looked back towards Mia and nodded. He felt terrible. There was so much he had to undo now.

~Vee! Eevee!~

Jet looked to see Manual bouncing further down the hall. After a few moments, Batoy came running, and the two made their way over. M-Mia? You found Jet and Max?

Mia grinned. Well, you know. I had to give em a bit of a pep-talk. I wouldn t want our fight to be as boring as your last one. I want you at your best.

R-Right, Batoy said with a flush, and he looked at both Max and Jet. You guys are okay, now? Jet, I was so worried about you. I m so glad you didn t do anything rash. Batoy looked back at Mia and smiled. I don t know what you said, but they both look a lot more relaxed now. Thanks, Mia.

Mia recoiled mockingly. What? Don t tell me you re going to get all sympathetic on me now? I hate fighting pansies. She grinned again and held up a peace sign. One hundred and ten percent, guys! See you on the battlefield. She gave a mock salute and walked off.

Batoy watched her leave before kneeling down in front of Jet, his arms open. The Quilava leapt, and Batoy scooped him up. Jet you know I think the world of you. You were my very first Pokemon, and for the longest time, you were the only friend I had. But we have other friends now, and we owe it to them to always give our best I know I ve messed up in the past before, but I guess we just have to look forward. Can you forgive the things I said and join with me again? I m gonna need you, buddy.

Tears threatened to well up in Jet s eyes as he vigorously nodded and nuzzled against Batoy. ~Quil, Quilava!~ he chirped as he licked Batoy s cheek. The boy hugged him tightly before standing again, letting Jet balance on his shoulders. Well, guys, he said looking at Max and Manual. We have a really tough fight ahead of us, and if we re gonna pull through, it s going to take a lot of work. I need you guys to be focused, okay?

Manual wagged his tail, but Max only nodded, looking in the direction that Mia had gone. There was something very strange yet oddly familiar and comfortable about that girl. ~Chu ~ he said softly. There was a mystery about her that he wanted to solve. Max, you okay? Batoy asked, and Max s ears piqued and he turned with a sheepish grin, nodding. ~Chu, Raichu~

---

~Chu .~ Max growled as he slowly pushed himself back to his paws, staggering a bit before regaining his balance, brushing the sand from his paws. Bruises littered his body from battle. Before him stood a lavender and grey Pokemon with a pink snout and coiled tail, and shiny black pearls on its forehead and stomach. The Grumpig was unlike anything Max had ever faced, and the Raichu tried his best to push the dawning realization from his head. He started another charge before leaping into the air. He pulled his right hindpaw back in preparation of his Mega Kick.

But like so many more times before, Mia only smiled and said a single word. Reflect! And like so many times before, his attack met not flesh and bone but an invisible telekinetic barrier. The only solace was that, unlike before, the Grumpig grunted as half the force of Max s kick transferred through the barrier. But Max recoiled as he landed roughly from the attack. It was hard to recover from deflected attacks. He looked at Mia and then back at the Grumpig. The psychic-type responded so quickly to the girl s commands; it seemed impossible to take advantage of the latency. Conversely, they seemed to know what he was going to do before he even did it, and everything they couldn t avoid, they had a move to block.

Max, your physical attacks aren t working against it! Do you have a Thunder Wave? Batoy called out. The boy s heart was racing. Hours ago, he couldn t have fathomed how any Pokemon could overcome Max, but Mia s Jericho seemed to be doing just that. ~Chu!~ Max nodded as his orange cheeks sparked with faint arcs of lightning. They jumped towards the Grumpig.

Heh, finally, a status move, Mia said with a grin. I was wondering if you had any other strategies than a head-on assault. Jericho, Magic Coat! ~Pig!~ the Grumpig chanted as a different barrier sprang up. The Thunder Wave bounced off the barrier and struck Max, sending surges of electricity through the Raichu s body. Max grunted as he felt his muscles contract and spasm uncontrollably. Paralysis was the last thing he needed right now.

Now, Jericho! It can t avoid you now! Psywave!

The Grumpig raised its paws to its head as its eyes began to glow with a light blue shine. Though the attack was invisible, the sand of the arena betrayed the path of the psychic attack, kicked up with its passing. Max, protect yourself! Don t risk getting hit by that! Batoy shouted. He didn t know much about the attack, except for the fact that its power was very unstable. Sometimes it was very weak, and at others, unnaturally strong. Now wasn t the time to gamble on a weak hit. Max raised his paws and his own barrier sprung up. He allowed himself a moment to breath as the psychic waves rushed passed him. They needed a plan.

But Mia didn t give them the luxury. The moment the barrier arose, she grinned. Alright, Jericho! Power Gem! The Grumpig s black pearls began to sparkle as it formed a glowing ball of energy between its paws. The sphere sparkled in a multitude of colors and tints, as if it were a ball of gemstones. Now, fire!

The sphere rushed forward, fired on command, and when Max s barrier fell, the Raichu was surprised as the energy slammed into him, exploding in a vibrant display of colors. ~Chaaa!~ Max cried as he was tossed onto his stomach. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to lift his head. The Grumpig looked blurry.

Now, Jericho! Psywave!

Batoy bit his lip. Max was too hurt, but if he didn t find some way to disable that Grumpig, there wouldn t be anything he could do. Max, try your Thunder Wave one more time! Max didn t even attempt to stand. His cheeks began to spark wildly as arcs of electricity sprang out, aimed only at the Grumpig s general direction. Seconds later, waves of psychic energy bowled him over, and Max fainted.

~Pig ~ the Grumpig grunted, flinching suddenly. One of Max s stray bolts had caught him in the paw and quickly traveled through its body. Mia smiled. Don t worry, Jericho! You re doing great!

Batoy pulled out a new pokeball and recalled Max into it. Don t worry, Max, you did a great job. I m so glad you came with us. He slipped the ball into his pocket and then looked at the Grumpig. This is gonna be tough Manual, you re up! From beside him, the Eevee s ears perked and he leapt onto the battlefield with an aggressive smirk on his face. The Grumpig didn t look so tough. He didn t know what Max s problem was. Staying back, Jet gave a stomp of impatience. He wanted to fight, too. Batoy grinned. Hey Jet, don t worry. I know what you really want to do, but don t you think you should be at your best when you fight Elyia? If you re tired, you know she ll eat you alive. Jet nodded, but the fires still sprung out on his back. ~Quilava!~ he chirped to Manual. He wanted his turn.

Okay, Jericho! Let s stick with our plan! Power Gem! The Grumpig nodded, but it was rather slow to bring up its paws to form the attack. It gritted its teeth; the paralysis made concentrating at lot more difficult. The shimmering sphere formed and he pushed it forward.

But the sphere exploded harmlessly against the ground as Manual deftly avoided it, his small paws almost floating across the ground as he sped in with a Quick Attack. The Grumpig s eyes widen as it suddenly found itself left open, and it raised its paws to hastily defend itself. But there was a cry of frustration from Manual as he smashed not into Jericho, but into the invisible barrier that surrounded the Grumpig. Jericho sighed with sheepish relief. It d forgotten its own Reflect.

Now, Jericho, Psywave at point-blank! Mia commanded, not missing a beat, and the Grumpig immediately began to focus.

Manny, Sand Attack! Batoy shouted, his heart racing. A Psywave at that range would certain cause a lot of damage and it couldn t be risked. Manual turned his back to the Grumpig and shoved his paws backwards, kicking up sand into the psychic-types eyes. Jericho snorted with irritation as it reached up to paw at its eyes. Batoy grinned. Now, pull back and use your Swift attack! Manual leapt back and spun around, unleashing a flurry of small star-shaped bolts from his tail that slammed into Jericho. The Grumpig staggered back a bit, rubbing its eye with one paw and keeping its balance with the other.

Don t let up, Manny, Batoy said, grinning. Hit it with your Take Down! ~Vee!~ Manual crouched and pushed forward again, building up all the speed he could and bracing himself to hit the Reflect. So his surprise and immense satisfaction, and to Jericho s chagrin, there was a sudden shatter as the invisible barrier broke under the force of his hit. The blow hit the Grumpig with an astounding amount of force and Jericho fell to his side. Manual winced a bit, and Batoy bit his lip. He never liked moves like Take Down. Manny, are you okay? The Eevee turned and gave Batoy a reassuring grin before charging the Grumpig again.

Jericho, you need to setup another Reflect! Mia shouted, but the Grumpig couldn t respond quickly enough before Manual slammed into it with another Take Down. Jericho shuddered a bit before collapsing, and Mia recalled it. Now that s the stuff I m talking about, she said with a pleased expression. I knew from the start you could give me a good fight! Now, Elyia, go! Seemingly out from nowhere, the small Natu leapt from Mia s windbreaker and landed lightly on the grass, bouncing in rhythm.

Hey, Manny, can you fall back for a sec, Batoy asked. Jet really wants this fight. ~Eevee~ Manual chirped as he turned and ran back. Batoy bent down to pet the Eevee s head. You re doing a great job, Manny. He looked at Jet. Okay, Jet. We re gonna have to be careful here. Let s try to stay calm and focused, okay? You ready?

Batoy had scarcely said the words before Jet had leapt forward. ~Quilava!~ he chirped as the fires on his back flared up intensely. He wouldn t make the same mistakes as before. He d been cocky before, underestimating Elyia, but this time would be different. Alright, Jet, let s make the first hit! Quick Attack! Batoy called, and Jet nodded. He launched forward, building speed behind his paws. His vision darkened as the only thing he focused on was the Natu in front of him. He wouldn t let her dodge this hit!

Elyia, Teleport! Mia said with her arms crossed. She wasn t smiling; rather, she seemed to be staring intently on Jet. The Natu began to glow and just seconds before Jet reached her, Elyia vanished from sight.

~Q-Quil?!~ Jet yelped as he skidded to a halt and looked around frantically. Jet, she s behind you! Batoy shouted. This wasn t good. Flame Wheel was far too slow to hit Elyia, and if she could avoid Quick Attack as well, this didn t leave them many options. He had to think of a plan. But until then, he just had to pray Jet could land a hit. Jet, Quick Attack it again! Don t give it time to counter-attack!

Jet nodded, but he frowned. The bird simply bounced, an aura of cheerfulness about it, even though its expression remained stale. It didn t just enjoy fighting, it enjoyed humiliating him! Well, he wasn t going to let that happen! He kicked forward again, building speed quickly as he dashed towards Elyia. The bird didn t move, but continued to bounce, as if daring him to come closer. Jet s eyes narrowed. It was going to teleport to, but where?

Do it now, Elyia! Night Shade! Mia commanded, and for the first time, Jet noticed the Natu s eyes aglow with a deep purple. He immediately bolted to the left, nearly toppling over from his inertia as two dark bolts of energy lanced from Elyia s eyes. He skidded, panting in shock as Elyia gave a chirp of disappointment. Mia snapped her fingers playfully. Darn, it missed! Stay on your talons, Elyia! That s not gonna work again! Rush in with a Quick Attack!

With just one more bounce, Elyia kicked forward, darting in at incredible speeds. Jet yelped as the tiny two pound missile slammed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He staggered around to regain his balance. Batoy frowned. Surely there had to be something they could use so they could land a damaging hit. Jet, keep attacking! Keep it from counterattacking!

Jet sprang towards Elyia, but she teleported again. But Jet didn t skid to a halt this time. He rebounded off a stone, just in time to avoid Elyia s sneak attack. A pair of violet bolts struck the stone only seconds later, and Jet veered away, circling away from the Natu as she tried to pick at him. Elyia, Mia shouted. Get in close! Zen Headbutt!

Batoy suddenly smiled as an idea occurred. Jet, throw up your Smokescreen! The Quilava nodded as thick fumes poured from the flames on his back and head, spreading around his body quickly. The smoke spread rapidly away from him. Elyia chirped in disdain and looked at Mia, who nodded. A shimmering blue aura spread around her body as she rushed forward. The aura carved through the smoke, dissipating it as she passed through. ~Quil?!~ Jet yelped as the psychic bird suddenly appeared before him, the force of the Zen Headbutt forcing him out of his own smokescreen.

Night Screen, before he can recover, Elyia! Mia commanded, and Jet could only watch helplessly as the violet bolts of energy struck him. He cried as he forced his body up, even as the energy washed over him. Mia looked at the Quilava with a bemused expression. You re certainly a determined little guy, aren t ya, she said with a smirk. Elyia, Zen Headbutt!

Jet, use your Lava Plume! Batoy commanded. The Natu approached quickly, but her advance was met with an incredibly hot blast of air, fire and smoke. She gave a shrill chirp as she quickly back-peddled, avoiding the brunt of the attack but not without sustaining some damage. Jet shook his body, regaining his composure and growling at Elyia. Batoy pressed his lips together. Jet was taking too much damage and Elyia wasn t taking enough. Flame Wheel was too slow, and Elyia could avoid the Lava Plume by staying away. Jet, he called, and the Quilava cast a glance back towards him. You really want to win, don tcha? Jet responded by setting his fires ablaze. Then I have a plan!

Mia raised an eyebrow. A plan could be interesting. It d be fun to see what they could come up with. Uh-oh, Elyia, we have thinking opponents now! she said jokingly. The Natu twittered and bounced.

Okay Jet, just follow what I say! Smokescreen! Don t get out of it, no matter what! Jet responded duly, smoke flooding out around him.

Well, that s not a plan. That s an old trick. Elyia, Night Shade! Sweep the whole cloud! ~Tuuu~ chirped the Natu as the dark bolts lanced into the smoke. But even as she fired, the smoke cloud only got larger. Elyia tilted her head. Did she land any hits? There was no motion in the smoke, but the cloud just kept billowing out. The Quilava had to be in there somewhere, still active. Alright, Elyia! Guess it s time for take two! Zen Headbutt!

Batoy smiled despite himself as the Natu charged. He had to time it just right. Elyia began carving into the smoke. Okay, Jet! Lava Plume! Suddenly, the darkness of the cloud was illuminating by a deep red glow and Elyia was suddenly thrown backwards. Severe burns covered her body, and she no longer chirped or bounced with the same joy. Instead, there was surprise and pain. Batoy felt an odd tug in his heart. For once, he was glad he never had to endure what Pokemon went through. But a battle was a battle. If only he could get Elyia not to move, the final attack could commence.

Elyia, stay focused! Keep your distance and draw it out with Night Shade!

There! It was the opportunity Batoy d been waiting for. Alright, Jet! Now, use that Flare Blitz attack! As Elyia s eyes began to glow, the smoke cloud dispersed with exceptional force as Jet raced out of it. A fiery aura surrounded him, exploding into a trail of flames. The Night Shade lanced from Elyia, striking Jet head on, but the Quilava forced himself to move even faster. His body was wracked with so much pain that each step felt like his leg would fall off, but he only concentrated on pushing through the Night Shade. He d come so far; he wasn t going to let victory slip away just because he gave up in the last minute.

Closer and closer he came, and Mia suddenly found herself nervous. Elyia, you need to teleport! she cried, but only nanoseconds too late. Just as Elyia began to glow, Jet slammed into her, engulfing the Natu in waves of fire. The two continued as one large fireball until Jet slammed into a rock. The fires vanished, leaving only two extremely fried and frazzled Pokemon standing. Jet winced as the recoil of his attack suddenly lanced through his body, and before he could even come back to his senses, he d collapsed on the ground. He growled lightly as he struggled, but failed, to pick himself up. Was he really going to lose after all that? Did he really just need one more attack?

Elyia shuddered. The burns were too much to handle now, and she sank to the ground. Jet tried to lift his head, but he couldn t spare the energy. He sighed. A tie would have to settle for now. He could accept that for now.

Mia and Batoy both approached the field to scoop up their fallen Pokemon. You ve gotten really impressive, Batoy, she said. I remember our first fight. I d say you ve grown a little these past few days. She winked at him. But that doesn t mean I m going to lose to you today!

Batoy smiled bashfully but only nodded. He looked at Jet as he walked back to his post. I know you wanted to win, Jet, he said softly. But you did an awesome job. I could ve never gotten this far without you. Jet nodded then winced. A good rest sounded pretty good about now. Batoy pulled out another pokeball and recalled Jet then looked down at Manual. Well, Manny, looks like you re up! I want you to do your best, okay! The Eevee nodded then leapt onto the field.

Manual pawed at the sand as his opponent appeared before him, but he tilted his head as the light faded. The gold and brown Pokemon looked so frail, as if its own body could barely support its oversized head. Manual scratched his ear with his hindpaw nonchalantly. ~Alakazam!~ the Pokemon grunted in a surprisingly deep voice, and Manual cocked an eye towards it. The Alakazam pointed a spoon toward the Eevee, casting the little fox a disapproving look.

Hey, Old Man! Mia called out, cupping her hands over her mouth. The Alakazam faltered and spun around, aiming his spoon at her. ~Kazam!~ he grunted again. Mia crossed her arms and pouted. I don t see why you re in such a huffy, Old Man. Didn t you get your nap today? ~Kazam, Alakazam!~ the Alakazam retorted, clenching his spoons in irritation.

Batoy stared at the two with confusion, Manual with bemusement, and the referee with annoyance. That impatience reflected through the crowd as calls to fight began to sound. Batoy cast the referee a glance, but the man just shrugged and raised a flag. The moment the flag swished, Batoy bit his lip. He didn t want to attack an unaware opponent, but at the same time, he didn t want to wait. A sneak attack could be the only chance he had, and there was only one move that could do that. Go Manual! Take Down!

~Eevee!~ Manual squealed as he charged forward. The Alakazam seemed more intent on arguing with that girl than paying attention to him. He smiled as he pushed himself faster. If he could score an attack right in the center of his back, this match would be over. Closer and closer he came. Manual splayed his ears back and leapt, hurling his body forward with all his might. He closed his eyes. This was going to hurt a little.

A second later, he opened his eyes, filled with confusion and then panic. He hit the ground painfully, rolling a bit before hopping back up to his paws, looking around. Did the Alakazam teleport like Elyia had done in Jet s fight? He looked behind him. The Alakazam had only turned to the side, his eyes closed, his arms folded. ~Kazam!~ the psychic-type said gruffly, and Manual flicked his ears in annoyance. The two were still arguing and ignoring him!

Reckless? How am I reckless?! Mia shouted. ~Alakazam!~ Okay, so I took a little detour, so what? I wanted to have a little fun for once, Old Man! I mean, you don t find tournaments everywhere, ya know? ~Zam!~ So what? They re paying for it, anyways! I can take as long as I want, Old Man! ~Kazam!~

~Vee, Eevee!~ Manual stamped his paw in annoyance. He didn t know what was more annoying; the fact that he missed an attack against an unaware opponent, the fact that the opponent was still unaware, or the fact that after all this, neither the girl nor the Alakazam even acknowledged that he was here! He bolted forward again, moving at lightning speeds. He wouldn t miss this time! He targeted the leg closest to him and splayed his ears again.

And then the Alakazam turned again, and his legs spread apart. Manual grunted silently as he passed underneath the Alakazam. Not a hair of fur on his body even brushed the psychic-kitsune. He skidded along the sand before stumbling on to the grass. He glanced back towards the Old Man . That name echoed in his mind, and he growled. Still no response from either of them. He crouched and then leapt upwards into the air, spinning and unleashing a flurry of fast traveling small stars. Let them ignore that!

You know, you ve gotten a lot more fussy these past few years, ya know, Old Man? Perhaps you should start taking more naps? That activity can really wear you down in your elder years. The Alakazam stamped the ground and raised his arms, flailing them as he barked at Mia. ~Kazam, Ala, Alakazam!~ Manual s ears flattened as he watched as every one of his swift stars impacted harmlessly against the psychic Pokemon s frantically waving spoon.

Manual s frustration peaked, and he felt a strange heat form in his gut. It was unpleasant, like an acid had somehow crept into his stomach. He felt a tear run down the side of his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away. He didn t want anyone to see him crying. But why would they? They were too busy watching that girl and that Pokemon instead of him. He felt lonely. Manny, don t get discouraged! Keep trying! Manual looked towards Batoy. The boy s eyes were fixated on him. Manual nodded, the feeling in his gut fading slightly.

Mia stretched and took a seat where she stood, lowering her head. Wow, standing gets tiring after a while, doesn t it, Old Man? ~Kazam~ She gave the Alakazam a smirk. Why don t you take a sit, too?

Manual rushed forward, aiming for the Alakazam s leg again, but it pulled up, and Manual passed underneath. Undaunted, he spun, speed stars flying from his tail towards the other leg, but that one, too, pulled up. ~Vee?!~ Manual chirped and he looked up. The Alakazam was floating in the air, legs crossed, his eyes closed again. That was the last straw. The Eevee bolted until he stood halfway between Mia and the Old Man . ~Vee, Eevee! Eevee!~ he growled, looking back and forth between the two of them. Mia looked up, a look of surprise on her face, as if she d just now noticed the little fox. ~Eevee, ee!~ Manual continue to bark.

Mia gave a sheepish grin and looked at the Alakazam. Well, Old Man, it looks like our opponent s finally gotten fed up. She looked back at Manual. So, little Eevee. You sure you want us to give our all? Our 100%? Manual nodded, a smile on his muzzle now that he d finally gotten them to notice him. Mia stood, and the Alakazam likewise. Alright. Feel free to take the first shot.

Manual turned to face the Old Man , and Batoy suddenly had a sinking feeling. Something suddenly seemed very strange about the prior antics that Mia and her Pokemon displayed. Manual, be careful! I think they ve been up to something! Manual nodded. He d been feeling unnerved as well. Mia s confidence frightened him a bit, but he shook his head of the worry and charged the Alakazam. Quick Attack! Manual sped up, but his flying leap missed spectacularly as the Alakazam pulled back and to the right slightly, as if he d known Batoy s command before he even said it.

Manny, quick, use your Swift! The Eevee had scarcely landed before he pivoted on a paw, twirling around, a plethora of stars swirling around his tail before sailing back towards the Alakazam. The Old Man raised his spoons and in a slow, precise motion blocked every star that would ve scored a hit on his person, letting the rest sail harmlessly by. Manual growled again as his fur bristled, and then he charged forward. Something about that Alakazam was upsetting.

Batoy reached a hand out. Manny, no wait! Don t get impatient! He watched as Manual ran forward, his ears pressed back. There was no use. Manual and Jet were the same, incessantly stubborn when they were upset. He wouldn t stop until the Alakazam was defeated, or

~Eevee!~ Manual cried as he pounced at the Alakazam, but suddenly his rage vanished, replaced completely by surprise and then fear. His attack had been stopped effortlessly by the Old Man s spoon, placed gently on his muzzle, and here he hovered, his paws kicking at the air. He flailed around frantically for a few seconds, before facing the Alakazam s serious face. His ears splayed, and he couldn t muster a growl against the psychic-type. ~Ee vee ~ he whimpered. The Old Man s eyes began to glow and the spoon bent, and suddenly Manual felt himself flying backwards. There was only one thing floating through his head, and he grinned despite of it.

This was going to hurt.

Batoy winced as the sound of shattering rocks reached his ears. He dashed to where the dust and debris slowly settled. Manual rested neatly on a bed of rubble, an almost goofy grin still on his muzzle. Batoy picked up the Eevee gingerly and listened to the crowd cheer. Hey, Manual, he whispered, and the Eevee cracked an eye. Just listen they re cheering for us for you. All of you. You guys did so well. Even though it wasn t enough I couldn t be happier. Thank you. 


	16. Chapter 16

It certainly was a strange feeling, that sadness of defeat mixed in with contentment from a job well done. Batoy looked over the railing, watching one of the battles, though his mind focused more on himself than what was happening on the field. After all, this tournament had been about the sole thing on his mind for the past few days and now that it was over, it took all his effort to keep the sinking in his gut from coming. And that was only the root of the problem.

Batoy thumbed the satchel, rubbing it slowly. Its contents troubled him. There was, of course, the microchip that Gidan had taken from him. As the days had passed, Batoy found himself hoping that he d never see it again. But there it was, covered by a thin layer of bubble-wrap.

But that s not all that the satchel contained. Included was a small folded piece of paper with a handwritten note neatly etched in cursive. It was this note that Batoy focused on, relaying the words silently over and over again.

|I never wished to do the things I did. In a moment of weakness, I compromised my own ideals, but no longer. It was not my right to take what I did, and it seems that karma has agreed. Things have only become more difficult as a result. I am returning this to you with the hope that you will do the right thing. I hope the trials that you ve faced have helped you grow, and that you see things in a new light. If we ever meet again, I hope it is under better circumstances.

Sincerely,

Gidan Ustan|

His resolved failed, and the sinking feeling returned to Batoy s gut. He was at a terrible impass. What was the right thing to do? Give the chip to his father? Return it? Give it to that one boy? His grip tightened around the satchel, and he pocketed it before the temptation to chunk the chip came to him. He didn t like any of the options. Maybe I could just keep it with me until I figure out what to do with it he muttered to himself. I just wish I really knew what this chip did

He looked beside him. Max and Manual were both perched on the bleacher next to him. The stadium had emptied slightly, with supporters of defeated combatants heading home, but most of the lower levels were still packed. Up high where Batoy stood, though, whole bleachers could be claimed for a single person, and many of the tournament participants had headed up there after their last battles. Batoy could see Conner stretched out, a pamphlet covering his head. Leila, the girl whom Manual had decimated in the second round, was talking to two other girls that Batoy d seen on the field. Very occasionally, she looked his direction and cast him a rather dirty scowl, then go back to talking.

There was a loud commotion below, and Batoy looked down to see what the hubbub was about. The crowd was cheering ecstatically as the two Pokemon below exchanged blows. One, a Ninetales, nimbly leapt from rock to rock as each one exploded to bits moments later by the other, a powerful Kingler that waded in the water. With a wave of its huge pincer, the Kingler sent another shockwave that raced at high speeds, parting the water and shattering rocks. Batoy marveled at how much stronger that Crabhammer was than the one he d run into before.

But yet, despite its power, the Kingler s Crabhammer didn t seem to come close to hitting the agile Ninetales. The fox darted away from another shockwave, this time racing between the rocks with unbelievable maneuverability. The Kingler paused, its target lost and it slowly approached the shore. It paused again, but there was no sign of the Ninetales. Its claws reached the sand, and the moment the Kingler had gotten five feet from the water, the ground around it rippled and the Kingler crashed into the sinkhole. The Ninetales burst out of the ground, a collection of green energy forming in its muzzle. It gave a cry and fired the Energy Ball, and the Kingler could only gargle in surprise as it slammed right into its face. The heavy claw hit the ground and didn t move, and the match was called to the Ninetales.

Bet Jet would ve liked to see that, Batoy mused as he looked around. Jet and Ollie had trotted off over ten minutes ago and still hadn t returned. Batoy shook his head. They weren t in trouble, though. They needed the time together, anyways. They d come back when they were ready. Until then, he wasn t going to worry.

---

Another five minutes passed before Jet and Ollie reappeared. The two exchanged a brief nuzzle before chirping to get Batoy s attention. Batoy glanced back and smiled. Oh, you re back. Everything okay now? Jet nodded and then purred as Ollie nuzzled against him again. Batoy grinned at the two Pokemon. That s good. Would you guys mind waiting here for a sec? I gotta do something real fast.

The four Pokemon nodded, and Batoy smiled at them before heading down towards the concessions. There he waited until the flow of people became only a trickle. Batoy s smile faded as he made his way to the further video phone he could see. He took a seat and quickly dialed a number, taking a receiver to his ear and listening to the rings. After three rings, the screen flickered on, and Batoy could see Lizbeth hastily pick up the phone. Her hair was tussled, as if she hadn t gone through her grooming patterns for the day, and she wore her loungewear, even though it d long since climbed into the afternoon hours. {H-Hello? Batoy?}

Um hey, Lizbeth, Batoy said softly. He wasn t quite sure why he called, but it felt like the right thing to do. I I need your help.

{Are you okay,} the woman asked, her face showing concern. {I heard from Brand that you lost the TCSM chip. He was absolutely furious.}

I... got it back .

{Oh, you did?} Lizbeth s eyes lit up. {Could I see it?} Batoy nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling the chip out of the satchel. He held it up to the screen, and Lizbeth gave a sigh of relief. {Oh, that s good. I ve been worrying about that for a while now. Have you contacted Brand yet?}

Batoy looked down and after a moment, shook his head. N-no I haven t . He really didn t want to be fussed at for not doing so.

{I see. Well, don t worry about doing so. I ll take care of that. I m actually quite pleased you gave me the news first. You re still in Eterna, correct?}

Y-Yeah? Batoy looked up, surprised. Usually Lizbeth would scold him for not contacting the right person. This was a pleasant surprise.

{Okay. I m in Snowpoint right now, but I can have a contact meet you at the Old Chateau in the forest on the west side of the city. The contact ll give the chip to me, and I ll give it to Brand. Once you give it to the contact, you won t have to worry about it anymore. Is that good?}

Yeah.

{Okay. Well, there s some business I need to take care of while I m up here. Contact me if there are any changes to the plan.}

Okay! Batoy resisted the urge to grin. He was that he didn t have to contact his father. Lizbeth was usually a stickler for protocol, so this disruption of protocol was greatly appreciated. If you say so . After all, as long as he wasn t the one getting chewed out for it, he didn t really care.

Lizbeth gave a pleasant grin, as if a giant weight had lifted off her shoulders. {Well, it s good to hear from you. You ve been through some hard times, but you look well.}

Thanks, Liz. You really think so? Batoy softened. Maybe the fighting had done at lot more for him than he realized. He certainly felt better than he had in a long time.

{Yes, you do. I ve known you since you were ten.} Lizbeth looked away, then back. {Well, I must be going. You re doing a great job, Batoy. Just keep it up for a little longer.}

---

Batoy stood awestruck. His hands tightened on the railing as he watched the battle unfold before him. Beside him, the four Pokemon remained speechless, riveted by the sheer skill of the battles. Below, a monstrous Tyranitar struck, moving faster than Batoy had ever seen. It leapt and pounced like some horrible combination of a panther and a crocodile, slithering and slinking around on all fours instead of standing straight. Its tail thrashed violently as it attacked its target, cloaked in a torrent of sand. Its jaws snapped shut, barely missing its mark.

But the Old Man dodged and weaved graceful, its psychic abilities and surprising speed consistently propelling it out of harms way. With a kick from one leg, it leapt backwards, dodging another crunch from the Tyranitar s jaws. One hand pushed forward, twirling the spoon to fend off the rush of sand that accompanied it. On the side, Mia stood with her arms crossed. Her brow was marked with concentration, but her face was still jovial. This had been an intense battle.

Contrary, Daniel was scowling daggers and thrust a finger forward. Damnit, it s a psychic type! You have the advantage, Tyranitar! Now use Dark Pulse!

Mia smiled. Sup, Old Man! Incoming! The Alakazam pressed both of his spoons across his chest, and the rush of dark energy sailed harmlessly by as he teleported above the raging beast. And now, Psycho Cut!

Daniel smiled desperately. What kind of moron are you? Psychic attacks can t hurt dark-type Pokemon!

That may be, Mia said with a smirk.

The Old Man slashed the air with his spoons and below him, the Tyranitar roared as sprays of sand flew into the air. The sand beneath the Pokemon began to stir, and the Tyranitar lost its balance as its claws sank into the newly made quicksand. Mia s grin widened. Hey, Old Man, now you got em! Energy Ball! ~Kazam!~ he called, sending a spinning sphere of green energy towards the Tyranitar. The impact preempted a final roar from the Tyranitar as thrashed wildly before finally laying still.

Un-effing-believeable Daniel cursed silently as he recalled his final Pokemon. To lose to a girl that only used one type of Pokemon, that carried and used an unevolved Pokemon, and one that was never used by anyone serious it was an outrage. He didn t look at Mia, instead, Daniel turned and quickly left the arena. His irritation and resentment radiated to everyone in the stadium.

Mia only shrugged as the Old Man teleported next to her. Guess not everyone can take a loss well. Awesome job, Old Man. The Alakazam gave her a disapproving look, and Mia laughed sheepishly and slapped the Pokemon on the back. Aww, don t be testy! She recalled him into the Pokeball and stepped out of the arena as well.

---

A moment passed before Batoy s eyes adjusted to the evening sky. The sun hung low, hovering just above the horizon. Fierce orange made way to a calm blue that crept from the Coronet Range. Batoy stretched as his body acclimated to the cool breeze that blew past him. The tournament ceremonies had come to a close at long last.

I think top four s a pretty good ranking, don t you?

Batoy turned back to see Mia approaching, a satchel slinged across her shoulder. It s really incredible, he said. I thought you were gonna lose against Daniel and get top eight, but you destroyed him.

Yeah, it would ve been a lot harder if he didn t get so arrogant. He s too closed-minded. Wasn t as fun a fight as it could ve been, but it was intense, nonetheless. Mia smiled, but the corners of her lips tugged down with a hint of regret.

That Ninetales, though that was one powerful Pokemon. What was that guy s name? Eric or something? ~Quilava!~ Batoy looked down to see Jet glaring at him, and he grinned. Oh, don t be like that, Jet. I know you would ve done well had we moved on, but that s in the past now. He looked at Mia. What re your plans now?

Well, -our- plans, if you remember, is to head west. I need to cross through the forest to check something, and then head to Canalave City. Then, off to Full Moon Island.

R-Right, our plans. Batoy resisted the urge to look down; he could feel Jet s eyes staring at him questioningly. Are we gonna stop by the Chateau?

Mia nodded. I hope to. I heard it s pretty well hidden, so getting to it may be a little difficult. She grinned. But I can t pass up a chance to see a haunted house!

It s haunted? Batoy s gut tightened. Perhaps he should ve insisted on a different place.

Oh, don t tell me you didn t know that? A mischievous grin crossed the girl s face. It s supposedly filled with ghost Pokemon and the spirits of the deceased. Really reminds me of home.

That s great

Anyways, I m tired of standing here. You have everything you re gonna need?

Yeah, I m set. Batoy hoisted his backpack on to his shoulder. The bag sagged slightly, weighed with enough food for 10 days. We should be good for a little while.

Great, let s head out. I want to get into the forest before the sun goes down. If we re lucky, we can find a place to set up camp.

---

The sun dipped beneath the horizon and the first stars began to dot the sky. The gibbous moon illuminated the Eterna forest in a pale glow. Batoy could barely contain his awe. The forest floor glew with the moon s ethereal light. The whole place seemed so different than when he first past through. Wow it s really beautiful

~ Qui .~ Batoy looked back to see Jet yawning. The Quilava stopped to rub his eyes, and Batoy smiled. Guess the day s been really hard on ya, buddy. Why don t you get some rest? The groggy fire-type nodded and gave a final yawn before he vanished into his ball. Batoy stifled his own yawn before looking around. Ahead of him, Mia strolled slowly, but her body stood straight, lacking any hints of exhaustion. Hey, Mia? Batoy called. Don tcha think this is far enough?

The girl turned back, a look of surprise on her face. Oh, I m sorry. I didn t realize it d gotten so late. She looked around a moment before nodding. Yeah, this place s as good as any to stop. Batoy gave her an incredulous look. By her voice, he wouldn t have guessed that they d been walking for almost four hours, and for the past hour and a half of that, she d been quiet, stuck in some daydream.

Mia picked a nearby tree and tossed her knapsack against the base of it. Tree, I choose you! she said with playful smirk, and Batoy rolled his eyes.

As she plopped down, Batoy sought out another tree close by. His body suddenly felt very heavy and sleep almost claimed him before his head laid against his backpack. Night Mia, he said between yawns. The night was warmer than normal, and comfortable. Batoy tucked his arms into his shirt, making a makeshift blanket, and almost immediately dozed off.

He only awoke once that night to the sound of mumbling. It was muffled and distant, and Batoy couldn t tell if only one voice or several spoke. Whomever the owner, the voice simmered with reluctance and regret. Batoy pulled his legs closer to him and squeezed his eyes closed, letting sleep recover him again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Batoy awoke to the cheerful twittering of Kricitune, free of the soreness that he d grown used to accompanying him. A light fog left him slightly damp, but the clear sky promised a warm and sunny day. Batoy stretched and rubbed his eyes. Last night s dreams left him energized and happy, something that hadn t happened since he d been twelve years old. He almost regretted waking, but at the same time, his newfound energy compelled him to get up and going.

He looked around, but Mia s spot on the ground was vacant. The girl s knapsack lay where it had the previous night, but there was only a light impression of her body on the grass. A bottle of fresh water laid nearby, condensation rolling down the plastic. Next to it was a large bowl of water. The girl was probably washing up, Batoy thought offhandedly to himself as he pulled his pokeballs from his pocket. Come on out, guys, he called, releasing the four Pokemon. You should get some exercise. It s gonna be a pretty day today.

~Vee, Eevee~ Manual chirped as he stretched, his bushy tail waving. Batoy knelt and scratched the Eevee behind his ears. He grinned and looked around at the rest of his Pokemon. When was the last time he was able to do that and just enjoy their presence? Too long. Was his mood a result of the wonderful dreams or just a good night s sleep? Batoy didn t care. He just wanted the feeling to last forever.

You know, guys? This feels real good, don tcha think? The sun climbed steadily higher, peaking in through the branches of the trees, but it hadn t gotten hot enough to be uncomfortable. Yeah everything s about perfect now.

Batoy stood and the four Pokemon looked up at him before scattering to do their own things. Jet yawned and stretched, a ripple of flames rolling down his back before fizzling out. The grass around his paws blackened slightly and Jet rubbed his snout to hide a smirk. Ollie and Manual both trotted towards the bowl of water. The Eevee reached it first and began to lap vigorously at it. Ollie watched his brother s antics, shaking his head. In a gasp to breathe for air, Manual looked up and immediately tilted his head in confusion. He pushed the bowl closer with a paw and grinned sheepishly, embarrassed over his piggish behavior. Ollie shook his head and pushed the water back. The Eevee shrugged and plunged his head into the bowl again.

Max trotted away and fell back against a tree. Last night s sleep had not been restful for him; instead, it had been oddly dreamless and empty. The Raichu rubbed his eyes and stared at the trees. A light breeze past through, and Max stifled the yawn that tried to escape. Yet, despite his exhaustion, sleep refused to come to him. He couldn t even close his eyes. Something through those trees kept him awake, a presence in the back of his mind that teased him, toyed with him. ~Chu ~ he sighed as he tried to nap, but the presence foiled him again, and Max sighed as he relented to just enjoy the breeze.

The tingling in his mind grew suddenly, and Max looked up to see a shadow slowly approaching. A sudden spike of fear rushed through him as he slowly climbed to his paws. The shadow neared, and Max s cheeks began to spark. ~Chu, Raichu!~ he cried out in a warning, and Batoy glanced over to him and followed his gaze. Oh, there you are, Mia!

The Raichu blinked in confusion as what had been a shadow dispersed, replaced by the blue-haired girl. Mia gave a warm smile and a silent wave, her eyes passing over Max for a brief moment. A shiver passed through the Raichu; he d been expecting a look of anger, or at least acknowledgement of his feelings. But instead, there had just been a greeting, a notice that he was alive and well. Max shook the thoughts from his head. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Sorry about that. I woke up early and decided to take a walk around, Mia said, looking around at all the Pokemon. Thought it d be a good idea to get acquainted with the area so we don t get lost.

Yeah, I hear ya, Batoy said, grunting as he stretched his arms. So, when re we gonna head out?

Whenever you re ready, really. I know where to go, so it won t be too long.

Alright. Hey Ollie, Manny! Where re you guys? The Eevee had abandoned its gluttonous gulping of water and was now harassing a Combee as it flittered between the trees, its attention focused solely on a yellowish tree oozing with sap. Manual pounced at it, narrowly missing its buzzing wings with his outstretched paws, only to sigh when Batoy s call signaled the end of his game. Looking longingly at the Combee, he turned and scampered back to his trainer.

While his brother played, Ollie had taken the time to nestle down into the grass, his eyes closed, his fur waving gently in the breeze. It wasn t often he got to enjoy such a peaceful morning, where he could just lay and relax, take a drink from the nearby bowl at his leisure. So it was with great reluctance that he rose when Batoy called.

Batoy knelt down and rubbed the two Pokemon. Hey, don t be like that. There s gonna be plenty of time to relax and have fun. We just need to get to work. The boy looked around. Come on Jet, we re heading out. Max, you, too! The two Pokemon neared, and one by one, all four were recalled. Once we get there, I ll let you all play. I just don t want any of you to get lost on the way, he said as he slid the final ball into his pocket.

You seem in a good mood, Mia said she scooped up her knapsack and buckled it around her waist. She smiled faintly. Sleep well?

Yeah, it s been a long time since I ve ever felt this rested, Batoy sighed as he stretched again. The morning felt so good, he never wanted it to end. What about you?

Can t complain, she said with a shrug, looking towards the west away from Batoy. Anyways, that s the direction we need to go. Let s head out.

---

The two walked, Mia leading. The chirping of the insects fell to the song of birds as the sun climbed ever higher and the August heat fought with the cool breezes that swept through the canopies. Batoy trotted with his eyes half closed, not bothered by the peaceful silence. Little passed through his mind, save for the glee that once this business was done, he could just relax. No more missions, no more stealing, he could just be with his Pokemon and maybe even return home. A smiled passed over his face.

What s got you smiling all of a sudden? Mia asked, looking back.

Oh, nothin . Just enjoying the day. It s gonna be perfect.

Perfect, eh? Mia asked. A smile was on her face, but her tone dropped a bit. Well, we can only hope. Remember, we are going to a haunted mansion, so just remember to stay on your guard. Ghost Pokemon can be rather devious.

Something up? You re so serious

It s nothing, Mia said, smiling still. It d just really suck if things turned out more complicated than I m assuming they are right now.

Right you sure you got enough sleep last night?

Yup, I m fine. Couldn t be better, really. Now, let s get going. If we get there before noon, we can enjoy lunch.

---

Lunch consisted of a variety of wraps filled with different types of meat, and despite their small size, they were some of the most flavorful things that Batoy had ever tried. It took all his restraint to resist chain-grabbing them, devouring them in as little as five bites. So enticing were they that Batoy barely paid attention to the looming mansion beside them. But despite its great size, the Old Chateau seemed in rather good condition, as if it had been maintained instead of falling to the passage of time.

From what I ve heard, Mia said between bites of her own lunch, the Chateau used to be reserved for use by the royal family. That was back before the Great War and the changes that followed. But when the royal family abandoned it, nobody replaced them. Urban legend says that the spirits of the deceased haunted anyone who tried to move into the Chateau. I wanna check the validity of that.

You re kidding, right?

Actually, no, the girl laughed, pausing to take a bite out of her wrap. I ve been to too many ghost sites to underestimate them again. Ghosts are pretty serious business. You screw up around them, it ll haunt you for the rest of your life. Literally.

Batoy swallowed. Had he known that, he would have suggested another location. So, what all do we have to do here?

Boring stuff, really. Just look around, pacify any malevolent spirits, rookie stuff, really. We could probably split up to save a little time.

Okay.

Anyways, I got a favor to ask. Think I could borrow Max for a little bit?

Batoy peaked an eyebrow. Huh? Why?

Mia shrugged. No particular reason. He seemed a little shaken, so I thought I d try to let him get to know me a little.

I guess that s a good idea, Batoy said slowly, handing Max s ball to Mia. You ll take care of him, though, right? He s not exactly mine.

Mia glanced at him. Hey, who do you think I am? I m not going to steal him from you. The girl made her way to front door of the chateau. Made of wood and riveted with iron, it seemed very heavy, and Mia grunted as she pushed through it. But she didn t enter into the building and instead turned back towards Batoy. I have a feeling we re not the only people around here. Someone s messed with this door fairly recently.

You can tell that just by looking? Batoy said with a frown. Was this mystery person his contact or ?

I have my ways. Mia said with a grin. But anyways, I m gonna check out the front foyer. Why don t you check the back?

No problem, Batoy said. Mia slipped inside, the heavy door groaning as it closed. Sighing, Batoy backed back into the sunlight. A stone pathway worked its way around the building on his right side, passing through an open gate in a wall just a bit too high to see over. Batoy headed that way. At the very least, this way he could pass off that microchip and not have to worry about it.

---

~Chu, Raichu.~ Max shook his head, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. He was in a long rectangular room with an extended dining set spanning almost its entire length. Armored statues lined the perimeter and three antiquated but beautiful crystalline chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, the makings of cobwebs slowly covering them. Max s nose twitched as he sneezed, the dust in the air thick.

Gesundheit.

Max whirled around with a start. The girl Batoy traveled with was there, but Batoy was nowhere to be found. The Raichu s ears folded down and he backed up a bit, his fur standing on end and his tail raised.

Mia raised her hands. Now, now, little one, you don t need to be afraid of me. I asked Batoy if I could get to know you. He s outside waiting for us, she said with a coo. Max s cheeks sparked once before he relaxed. ~Chu?~

I m your friend. You can trust me. Mia knelt and rubbed the Raichu on the head. She then stood. But I m gonna need your help. You think you could help me track down a ghost? Max nodded slowly. Alright. Just raise your tail and focus. See if you can detect any electrical anomalies.

~Raichu ~ Max closed his eyes and followed her directions to the letter. His lightning bolt tail waved metronomic ally. But try as he might, all he detected was the faint hum of the aged lights. ~Chu ~ he mumbled, his ears splayed, but Mia only smiled. Don t worry and keep trying. Max nodded and closed his eyes again. But likewise, he just couldn t sense anything.

But suddenly, a massive jolt passed through him, and Max s ears stood on end. The lights flickered rapidly as a surge passed through them. ~R-Raichu!~ Max yelped, and Mia grinned. Alright, looks like we have our target. C mon, Max, time to go ghost busting!

---

What the heck?

Batoy s eyes narrowed. Sitting, grazing vacantly in the lush gardens comprising the backyard of the chateau, was a yellowish creature with deep bags around its eyes and steam wisping slowly from its humped back. Not surprising so much that there was a Numel here, but this particular Numel, Batoy recognized. Don, is that you?

The Numel slowly turned its head, and despite its face lacking any visual change, the lazy steam intensified to sound a single toot. Batoy grinned and trudged closer, rubbing the Numel s head. What re you doing out here? Where s Andy?

Don turned his head and snorted. Across the stone patio, lying on the rim of a large fountain, was a boy some five years older than he was, his face concealed by a book. A thong sandal rested on one foot, the other tossed on the ground nearby. He was dressed casually, almost tropically, with cargo shorts and a tie-die shirt. And he was very much asleep. Batoy grinned as he crept closer to the boy, propping himself on the fountain, balancing precariously with one hand bracing. He reached down and flicked the boy s ear.

What the?! The boy rocketed up, his book clattering on the ground. He looked around, his fists clenched for his assailant, only to turrn towards Batoy, who d cracked up with laughter. Batoy?! What re you doing here?

Hehe, I could ask the same for you, Andrew, Batoy said, still snickering. An idea passed through his head suddenly. Hey, flaming monkeys! he said, his eyes bright.

What? Andrew frowned before rubbing Batoy s head. You re a weird kid.

Oh, heh, yeah, I guess Batoy bit his lip. So this wasn t his contact after all. Who could Lizbeth have sent? Oh well. So, what re you doing here in Sinnoh?

Well, I m on vacation, really. Got tired of cleaning up in Hoenn so I jetted up here.

How is it? Batoy asked, his stomach tightening.

Still pretty bad, kid. The waters around Pacifidlog Town keep people from salvaging what s left of it. Lavaridge is better, but the volcano s all but burnt out. The sandspas are almost dead.

But everyone s alright?

Yeah, I guess so. I haven t really checked up on them since my folks already moved to Johto.

Good for them, I guess, Batoy said softly. His stomach hurt now.

Oh, speaking of which! Well, not really, but how s Jet doing? Andrew asked, squatting on his haunches as he balanced on the rim of the fountain. It s been a long time since I saw that little dude.

Well, he s certainly gotten a little feistier, that s for certain, Batoy said with a grin as he pulled out Jet s ball. With a flash of light, the Quilava appeared, stretching his body and murring as the sun s warm rays stuck his back. He s certainly grown.

I ll say! Hey, kit, how re you doin ? Jet s ears perked at the familiar voice, and he chirped with surprise when Andrew scooped him up. Purrs replaced chirps as he gave the older boy a friendly nuzzle then squirmed out of his arms. You got a lot bigger since I last saw ya. So you re a Quilava now, huh? Must be really nice. Andrew tossed a thumb towards the Numel. Don and I haven t had too much luck when it comes to evolution, but one day we ll get there.

~Lava!~ Jet squeaked as he bounded over towards the Numel. The two made quite the pair, with Don s lethargy and Jet s bountiful energy. Batoy smiled. Jet evolved a while back, shortly after I started working for Lizbeth and Dad. He s gotten really strong now.

Say, how s that working out? You working for Magma and all?

Well, I Batoy choked back a whimper. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Not good, huh?

N-no, it s not that. Things have just been a little tough, that s all.

Your dad s been on your case? I hear he s a real nut buster now.

He and Lizbeth, both, Batoy said, taking a seat on the fountain. Sometimes I feel like they want me to do two different things and I don know what to do. I don t even know if what I m doing is right anymore .

Well, do you believe you re helping?

What do you mean?

The right thing. Do you think that you re helping whatever it is that you believe in? Andrew shrugged. Whatever, it s not a big deal, really. I just like the pay, honestly. I don t really buy into any of that land/water stuff they harp on about in training.

I don t, either.

Andrew glanced at Batoy. So why do you care if what you re doing is right? He paused a bit. Actually, forget I said anything. Try not to think about it too much.

Batoy frowned. Now who s the weird one, he mumbled.

---

~Chu!~

Max folded his ears and crouched, a bolt of blue plasma imbedding itself into the thigh of a suit of armor that stood behind him. He juked to the left, narrowly avoiding a volley that reduced that entire leg to slag. A horrid screech sounded as the armor toppled over and Max flinched as it crashed on the long dining table mere inches from his head.

Hovering, in a voice of static and electric interference, a small orange object engulfed in ectoplasmic energy chuckled jovially, it s large blue eyes shimmering at its mischief. Max crawled away from the fallen armor and hopped on the table, glancing around. He d lost track of Mia about the time he d run into this creature, and she was nowhere to be found. ~Chu ~ he mumbled as his cheeks sparked in irritation.

~Raichu, chu raichu!~ He hadn t attacked the floating object yet, but any more displays of aggression would have to be dealt with. The object s response was obvious; a bolt of lightning planted itself just a centimeter above Max s head. The Raichu s brow furrowed. His haunches tensed before he sprang forward, his paw pulled back and crackling with thunder. But his punch sailed through air with nothing to claim but a sudden wet chill.

The object zoomed away, crackling with laughter, and Max s ears folded as he pursued out of the dining hall. The object turned and Max followed, only to stop in confusion. The kitchen he found himself in gleamed in the dim light, but the object was nowhere to be found. Max trotted cautiously, his paws slapping lightly at the tile floor. He peered into every nook and cranny, dropped to all fours and peered under cabinets and sprung lightly onto the counters. Zero luck.

~Raichu ~ he sighed as he leaned against a refrigerator. His mind spun. How could something like that simply have disappeared? A chill spread through his body as he continued to ponder, cycling over the places he had looked. Perhaps he d missed somewhere obvious?

A sudden chill passed through the Raichu, different than the cool air following the electric ghost. His body quivered, not so much from the actual cold, but from a sudden welling of anxiety and fear. Max clenched his paws, trying to shake away the sudden doubt that clouded his mind. The dim kitchen darkened slightly, as if noxious clouds began to flow into it. Max s cheeks glowed and sparked, but the darkness consumed what light he could manage. A faint whimper floated through the air. He barely recognized it as his own.

A new sound overcame his whimper, a cruel and bitter laughter that started softly, but slowly grew louder and louder. Max s ears folded back, doing everything in his power to keep from squealing in terror. He slowly backed up, then turned. His eyes went wide. Though he had backed towards the doorway which he came, that very exit disappeared, covered by the clouds. Not only that, but everything around him disappeared, leaving him suspended in total darkness. The laughter intensified.

There she was, Bethany, standing before him. Max called out, but the girl turned away and began to walk. She walked slowly, but Max could not follow. She moved further away before fading into nothing.

~C-Chu ~ Max whimpered again, holding his ears down with his paws. That atrocious laughter addled his mind; he couldn t think or find his senses. His cheeks sparked and lightning raced into the darkness, only to fade away. The laughter grew louder, and Max screamed loudly.

There in front of him were two large evil looking eyes, glowing in a malevolent blue ectoplasm, cloaked in almost tangible violet clouds that almost appeared vulpine in shape. Two massive claws reached for him, but Max could only peer into those hypnotic blue eyes. And he screamed again.

---

Elyia, be on your guard! Mia commanded as she moved quickly, sparing each room she passed by a fleeting glance before moving on to the next. Despite all her previous posturing, she d still be unprepared for Max to dart off as he did, and now the Raichu was nowhere to be found. Nipping at her heels, yet lithely avoiding being trodden upon, Elyia scurried along, matching her trainer step for step. Her eyes shown with an intense violet and she moved forward past Mia and sped down a dining hall marred with scorch marks.

The two followed the path of vandalism, only to stop in front of the very thing they searched for. Thick clouds poured from the kitchen doorway, and a faint cry came from within, matched with faint flashes of light. Mia pointed towards the door. Alright, Elyia Miracle Eye. Be on your guard for Hypnosis. The Natu nodded and peered into the room, her brightly shining eyes burning away the clouds of gas. Everywhere she looked, the clouds receded, until all that was left was a floating Haunter, completely unaware of their arrival, fixated on something too low to be seen.

No souls for you today, ghost! Mia shouted, and the Haunter spun around in shock, only to wince in surprise as a pokeball struck it square in the forehead. As it cried a curse of anger, bands of light wrapped around the Haunter, drawing it into the ball which rocked before laying still. Mia approached it cautiously, then looked down, and her face dropped.

Max lay, hunched against a wall, his body quivering with fear. His ears were shut tight. Mia knelt, but did not touch the Raichu. In his condition, the sudden touch could be fatal for her and put him into a state of shock. Hey, Max she offered lightly, her voice barely above a whisper. Max. The Raichu s shivering began to slow. It s alright, Max. I m here. We re here. The Raichu peaked open an eye, and then Mia reached out and offered her hand. Max tentatively touched it with his paw before gripping it. ~Chu ~ he whimpered, and Mia scooped the pokemon into her arms.

It s okay, Max. You did a fine job. 


	18. Chapter 18

Humph.

As strange a scene as Mia d seen inside the Old Chateau, nothing would have prepared her for what she witnessed as she exited back into the midday sun. Her appearance was greeted by a whirling spiral of flame followed shortly by a loud squeal as Jet was tossed across her vision, only to rebound in the air and land daintily on his paws, crouching and growling. She looked to where the Quilava had come from to see a Crawdaunt, pincers wide open and spewing a stream of bubbles that assaulted a small Numel.

Three people, all unaware of her presence, locked deadly stares upon each other. Batoy, she recognized immediately, the familiar strain of worry and anxiety across his face. Next to him, far more confident, was a boy around her own age. Despite herself, she grinned. The face was familiar, but she didn t know where. She automatically liked this newcomer.

But third, however, she did not like. A women slightly older than herself, her face contorted with ugly rage and blind hatred. She d since lost control over the situation, or perhaps she never had it at all. Regardless, Mia dismissed her. She would never be fun to battle against. Given the situation, she was obviously antagonistic, but Mia contented herself to watch. She wanted to see where this would go.

Jet entered the fray again, and Mia wondered offhandedly what possessed the little fire-type to fight so violently. Between him and his trainer, she supposed that there must have been some history between the two. Her curiosity peaked. She wanted to know, but still she watched. Jet circled around the Crawdaunt, dodging a crabhammer aimed at him. She nodded in approval. Flanking was a great strategy when you are outgunned, and in this situation, numbers were on the side of the fire-types. The Crawdaunt staggered as Jet swiped one of its legs out from under it, and the Numel immediately capitalized, exhaling a sudden gust of heated wind that Mia could feel even from this distance. Rearing, the Crawdaunt flailed its legs and Jet quickly moved beside its partner, barely avoiding getting skewered by the sharp appendages.

Hastily, the women recalled the water-type, shouted a curse and dashed away, hopping over one of the flowered hedges that formed a fence around the Chateau. Batoy s shoulders lowered and he looked at the other. Mia grinned and moved behind them.

So, introduce me to your friend!

---

Batoy shook, trying to calm his nerves. So many things could have gone wrong, and he thanked the sky that they hadn t. Alisha s appearance, alone, was enough to unravel him, but when she started spouting off about Chimchars, Infernapes and whatever the hell other flaming monkeys are out there , he d nearly panicked. A plethora of thoughts ran through his mind; was this Alisha agent his contact?! He d dismissed that one immediately. No way would Lizbeth have fallen for internal sabotage like that. Her sources were just too good. No, his contact must ve been intercepted somehow.

Andrew had been confused by her ramblings, and Batoy feigned innocence. But then Mia d appeared, and Batoy almost wet himself. The twisting knot in his gut still lingered as he listened as Mia and Andy became acquainted with each other. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn t have been. But the memory of his gut tightening as Mia expressed her utter detestation of criminals would last with him forever. Andy had been perfectly fine with her statement, or if he were bothered, Batoy couldn t tell.

The two had taken their leave of Andy shortly after, and now they trudged on their way south towards Canalave. By Mia s accounts, it would take about three days worth of traveling, depending on their time, barely reaching the full moon. Batoy nodded, his mind still occupied.

Don t worry about Max, Mia said as they picnicked in the flowery fields of Floaroma. Batoy turned his head slightly, muttering a surprised huh? then nodded and turned back. While the pokemon played, Max sat alone by a honey tree, gazing down at his paws. Even when Jet approached, Max only offered a passing smile before turning his gaze inwards.

What happened to him? Batoy asked, his worry giving him chills despite the pleasant weather.

Mia sighed. Well, I was hoping he d recover, but it doesn t seem like that s happened yet.

What do you mean?

The girl held up two pokeballs. These two. Max did exactly what I asked him to, but I really didn t expect there to be such malevolent spirits there. This one, she pointed to the ball on the left, was just mischievous. He was the one I was looking for. Called a Rotom. But this one, she nodded to the other ball, was a lot darker. I don t really know why it was there. It s a Haunter.

They attacked Max?

Yes. Max chased the Rotom, but we got separated. Mia stopped, but Batoy figured there was more.

So, he s just really scared?

It shouldn t last too much longer. He just needs to get a bit more relaxation in.

---

Max sighed to himself. Everyone was worried about him, and he did his best to not be a bother, but yet ever since he d seen that image, he could not shake a peculiar discomfort.

The sun hung in deep blue skies, marred only by thin silver clouds. Max gazed up through the branches of the honey tree, the melodious hum of Combee floating through the air, but yet he didn t feel as comfortable as he should. ~Chu~ he whimpered. One of the Combee, curious, dropped down and buzzed around him. Max let the bee rest on his tail and smiled at it. The Combee s expression changed to a grin, as static as a computer s monitor, before lifting off again.

Hey, are you doing okay, Max? The Raichu lifted his gaze. Batoy kneeled in front of him and gently scratched behind his ears. Max cooed, then gave a weak smile and nod. Mia told me a bit of what happened. I m sorry for leaving you alone like that. I want you to feel safe and comfortable.

Max gave a smile of reassurance and patted Batoy s hand with a paw. ~Raichu, chu~ he said quietly, and Batoy returned his smile. We have some food over here if you re hungry. You should eat before we leave.

The Raichu watched as the boy walked off. Everything about him seemed familiar; so many aspects of Bethany manifested themselves in him. Yet, the two were so different. Max shook his head and forced himself to rise. No, they were totally different people. He wouldn t have to live in fear anymore.

A knot tied itself in the Raichu s gut. He missed Bethany terribly.

---

Batoy stared out a window as the scenery passed by quickly, stifling a relaxed yawn. By lucky circumstance, a passerby had directed them towards a docking station of the Sinnoh Mass Transit Line, and now they sat comfortably on a bus with an expected arrival time at Canalave City in just 5 more hours. Mia took the aisle seat, rewarding Batoy with a lovely view. Vacantly, he gazed, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

In some ways, he was glad they d found this line. Traveling by foot would have been more enjoyable, but this method bypassed a need to stop in Jubilife City for any extended period of time. The bus only stopped to pick up a few more passengers before setting on its way again, and Batoy watched as the city faded into the distance with nothing more than light murmurs of past events. Another sigh; he wasn t ready to go back to that city yet.

So, what s our plan? he asked finally as the city faded from view.

Mia, her nose buried in a bag of peanuts, raised her eyebrows in confusion, then blinked. Oh, right, um. Well, after Canalave, we find a ship to Full Moon Island. We ve a bit of time before then, so I suppose we could just hang around the city until then. If it s anything like Vermillion, then this ll be a fun place.

Vermillion?

Vermillion City is a port town. The St. Anne docks there. Believe it or not, the port s still occupied from the war.

Really?

Yeah, but they ve merged well, I think. Vermillion s Gym Leader s one of them. Lieutenant Surge is his name.

Batoy frowned. He d heard that name before, long ago. But where? Why? Lemme guess electric pokemon?

Yup.

Do all Gym Leaders have such silly names?

Well, most of them are nicknames. The rest are just coincidences, though I suppose the League puts special care into appointing those that have matching names. Or maybe, they authorize name changes. But it s not really a big deal if it s their real name or nickname.

I guess it isn t.

Anyways, port towns have the best food. They get people from all over world, so they re the best places to try different stuff out.

A stomach s rumble floated through the air, and Batoy grinned as he turned back to look out the window. He hadn t enjoyed himself this much since he left Hoenn. It was a wonderful change of pace.

---

As the sun dipped beneath the horizon, Batoy felt his elation slowly fade away, replaced by a burning desire to move and stretch. This ride was exhausting; staying still for such a long period of time was something he just wasn t used to. Even the cruise to Sinnoh wasn t that painful. At least, then, he could move around.

As the bus came to a halt, Batoy heaved himself out of his seat and followed the flow towards the front of the bus. His legs quivered with delight as he stepped down onto solid ground, the tingling feeling he d been ignoring finally disappearing for good. He stretched, his sore joints popping, down from his shoulders through his spine to his hips. Ugh, so glad that s over with, he said absently.

No kidding. Batoy turned around, slightly startled. Mia, whom he d assumed had fallen asleep, stood before him, her ponytail ever so frazzled, but her face glowed with excitement. Honestly, I m not really much for things on wheels, but it served its purpose, I guess. She took a deep breath, then grinned. Can you smell the ocean air? It s wonderful!

Batoy d noticed the salty breeze, but exhaustion continued to overwhelm him. I guess so he mumbled.

Mia didn t notice. She spun around, taking in the lights of the port city, before finally turning back to Batoy. So, where do you wanna go first?

Wh-wha? Batoy stammered, looking at the girl with incredulity. But it s already night.

So? Night s when all the fun really starts! Mia reached and grabbed Batoy s hand, pulling him forward after her as she started down a walkway leading to a long pier. Her shoes danced lightly on the wood while his stumbled clumsily after. They headed down the pier until they reached a long rail separating them from the canal that ran through the middle of the city. A massive tanker swam, the waters beating roughly at its side as it displaced them. Mia gave a relaxed sigh. One day, I ll take a trip around the world on a ship.

Batoy trembled. I don t see what s so romantic about it he said quietly, more to himself than to Mia.

Have you ever been on a cruise before? Batoy glanced at Mia. The girl stared down the canal towards the ocean where the tanker sailed. Her tone was earnest.

Yeah, once. When I left Hoenn for here, I took the S.S. Tidal from Slateport to Snowpoint. I guess it would ve been a lot better if I weren t so scared at the time.

You mean the disaster that happened? You were fleeing from it?

Batoy nodded and gazed down at the canal. The waters were relatively calm, lapping against the struts of the pier as the wake of the large tanker came and went. Yet as tranquil as they were now, the destructive maelstroms caused by the same water still haunted his memories. My dad and I came here to Sinnoh. My mom stayed behind to help with the reconstruction. I wanted to stay , but he said it was too dangerous. Team Aqua still had a big presence in the area.

Team Aqua? Mia s tone sharpened and her fists curled around the pier s railings. Do they have anything to do with Team Rocket?

Eh, I don t think so, Batoy said, shaking his head slightly. I mean, I ve only heard a little about Team Rocket, so I don t think they have anything to do with each other why?

Mia s hands relaxed a bit. Back in Kanto, we had an organization that went by the name Team Rocket. No matter what it is, Team Rocket seems to have a role in almost every bad thing that happens. They even tried to take over Saffron City.

They sound as bad as Team Aqua, that s for sure. Batoy sighed. They tried to take over one of our major cities, too, but they couldn t get a foothold. My dad says that if it weren t for everyone s hard work, they would ve gotten a hold of technology that would ve destroyed our environment.

Your dad sounds like a pretty tough guy. Is that why that Aqua grunt was attacking you and your friend?

Batoy s heart skipped a beat, but he swallowed and hoped he hadn t shown his shock. Erm, yeah, they followed us here in Sinnoh. You knew that woman was from Team Aqua?

Well, I just figured it out. Mia ran a hand through her hair, brushing back an annoying strand. Team Rocket abused pokemon. I can only hope that Team Aqua didn t do the same. I can t stand people who would willing cause pain and suffering on another living being, or even stand by and watch it happen. I don t think there exists more worthless a person.

Batoy closed his eyes. The words stung, no, they burned. His gut ached as if he d been socked by a brawler in a barfight. I guess you re right, he managed to stammer, too queasy to even risk opening his eyes again.

You alright?

Yeah I guess I just don t feel well, that s all.

Mia s shoulders sank. Oh, okay I guess we could find a hotel or something to stay at. There s always this city s center, but I really don t want to spend the night there. Wouldn t mind taking a nice hot shower.

Batoy nodded, and after a few moments, turned and followed after the girl as she made her way down the pier. They stopped for a moment for Mia to aid a weakened Staryu back into the water. The starfish s red gem, once dim, glowed with appreciation, before it swiftly disappeared underneath the waves. Mia watched it disappear, as serene a smile as Batoy had ever seen on her face, before she started walking again.

Though sounds of traffic wafted through the air, the street overlooking the pier remained calm and quiet. Batoy yawned, his eyes stinging a bit as the salty air caused small tears to swell up. Mia looked back at him. You okay back there? Batoy nodded. It s not much further.

How do you know?

Mia held up her arm, the moonlight glinting off a screen on her wrist. I picked up a tech when we stopped off in Jubilife. Didn t want to wake you up. It s got a little GPS thing inside, so I just looked up a hotel. She glanced at the Poketech. I got us registered and everything. We just need to pick up our room keys.

----

Batoy hung back, his cheeks slightly flushed. True, he was exhausted, but more so than that, as he stood in the lobby of the Evergrove Hotel, he was embarrassed. Not so much that Mia was throwing a tantrum, but more so that he felt completely powerless to do anything about it. An input error resulted in the two of them being assigned to a single bed room, and while Mia lightly mentioned it d be fun to sleep together, her disposition took a turn for the worse when the staff refused to change their rooming assignments.

I apologize, ma am, but as we said before, you requested a single-bedroom, not a suite. I assure you that your travel companion and you will be perfectly at home.

But I don t *want* a single bed, I want a suite! Mia demanded, her hands clenching the reception desk, and Batoy found himself imaging what would happen if she ripped it from its support.

He caught a glance from the receptionist, a fresh brunette girl named Cathy, a pleading look that carried a reluctant warning. Batoy sighed and then tentatively reached out and placed his hand on Mia s shoulder. Hey, um I don t mind if we just get a single-room. I can sleep on the floor or a chair or something.

Mia glanced at him, at first with confusion, but then her shoulders sagged. Ugh, fine. She glanced at Cathy. Sorry. Can I have the keys? The girl meekly slid the card keys over, and Mia snatched them from the counter before turning and storming off. Batoy nodded apologetically towards Cathy before scurrying after Mia.

Are you okay, Mia? he asked as they entered into an elevator, a gentle jazz melody hovering in the air.

Mia sighed as she leaned against the panel, her arms crossed, a finger tapping rapidly. Yeah I just let a mood swing get the better of me. I don t know why, but I guess something got under my skin.

Ignoring the feeling that something about that wasn t exactly true, Batoy only nodded as the elevator came to a halt on the third floor, and Mia stepped out. What s the room number?

312. Should be just past this hall. They took a step before the girl paused. Hey, I m not really tired yet. Why don t you head to the room and I ll catch up with you?

Uh okay, I guess, Batoy said, brows furrowing a bit. Exhaustion stifled his rising curiosity. Be careful while you re out there .

Mia gave a snide grin. Oh, worried are we? Trust me I can take care of myself. With a brief flick, she tossed over one of the cards then stepped back into the elevator.

I guess it isn t you I should be worried about, huh? Batoy mumbled after the doors slide closed. He sighed before continuing down the hall. His legs squished the plush carpet; it felt almost like walking on a sponge. Room 312 came into view, right before a balcony that overviewed an atrium. Batoy slid his card, unlocking the door and after a brief fumble, found a knob that raised the lights.

Wow

Either Mia was an incredible bargain shopper or she had access to funds he never even suspected. The room s walls glowed a friendly pearl, accenting the contemporary coffee table and nightstand. Pressed against the middle of the far wall was a massive flat screen wider than Batoy s own armspan. An inset kitchen stood opposite where Batoy was, but the one thing that really caught Batoy s eye was the massive emperor bed. He trotted forward, laying a hand on the soft comforter and almost melted. The mattress was soft and the sheets made of high-grade cotton.

Slinging off his shoes and his backpack, Batoy catapulted onto the bed, immediately sighing with relaxation. Might as well enjoy the sheets before Mia got back. 


	19. Chapter 19

~Can you say, with absolute conviction, on your soul, that you ve done all you can do?~

Shut up! I don t want to hear it anymore! Batoy clutched his head, squeezing at his pounding temples. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. The voice hovered around him, source unknown. Thick fog permeated the area around him, and try as he might, he couldn t escape it. He d searched for his pokeballs, wanting for protection and company, but no, he was completely alone.

~Why are you going to Full Moon Island?~

Because I want to! Why do you care? How did you even know? Who are you?

~You re running away again.~

Shut up! he screamed again, futile, his shout somehow meek and pathetic. Leave me alone you don t know what I m doing

~Do you?~

Stop .

~Did you know what you were doing when you took those pokemon from their rightful owners?~

Please don t .

~What about Meta? Did you know what you were doing when you condemned her to death?~

Batoy sank down to his knees and tucked his head down, covering his ears with his hands, but the voice sang through, dark and low, through his mind. Please stop talking he whimpered.

~What about Ollie and Manual? Max? Will you condemn to suffering as well?~

What do you want from me?

~You should be true to yourself. Stop hiding.~

Hiding from what?

~Don t be afraid of what you might find within yourself.~

---

Batoy shot up with a start, the darkness surrounding him overwhelming. Sweat soaked the hotel bed sheets. He shivered and wiped his brow, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light that slipped through the windows. The nearly full moon sat obscured behind thick clouds.

Mia? he whimpered lightly, but her side of the bed lay untouched. For the third time, he d awaken with these terrible nightmares, and all three times, he d awoken alone. Sliding out of the bed, he stood there, basking in the darkness. But when that failed to calm his nerves, he reached down to where he d discarded his pants and pulled out a pokeball.

A gentle glowing light filled the room as Jet materialized on the bed, yawning and pawing at his eyes, glancing up at Batoy curiously. ~Quil?~ he asked lazily. Batoy smiled and gently patted the Quilava on his head before sitting back on the bed. Sorry for getting you up, Jet. I just I didn t want to sleep alone. You don t mind, do you?

Jet shook his head before crawling into Batoy s lap and curling up. Batoy sighed and stroked the Quilava s back before lying down again, staring at the ceiling. If Mia had abandoned him, what would he do now? And why would she do so in the first place? It just didn t make sense. Jet gave an uncomfortable bark and Batoy realized that his fingers were beginning to dig into the scruff of his neck. He pulled his hand away. I don t know what I m gonna do

---

Not nightmares, but the sound of running water, roused Batoy from his sleep. The sun peaked over the horizon, its light reflecting off the water and illuminating the heavy grey clouds that dotted the sky. Batoy rubbed his eyes and sat up. Jet rolled on his back, still asleep. Batoy offered the sleeping pokemon a smile and a stomach rub. His nightmare hadn t returned again, and for that, Batoy was thankful.

The door cracked open, and Mia walked through, dressed in a white tee and shorts, drying her hair with a plush towel. Ah, that felt so good, she said, hanging the towel around her neck, pulling her hair into a rough ponytail. I ve been needing that for a long time.

Where where d you go?

Mia perked an eyebrow in confusion. What do you mean? She padded over to the bed and rubbed Jet s belly. Wake up, sleepyhead. The Quilava grunted and rolled over, covering his eyes with his paws.

You weren t here at all last night

No, I was here. Mia paused, raised a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling. At least I m fairly certain I was here.

You don t remember?

Mia shrugged. It s not a big deal anyways. Get dressed, we have a lot of stuff to get done today.

We do? Batoy frowned as Mia zipped up her windbreaker. I thought we were just gonna go to New Moon Island.

Full Moon, Mia corrected sharply. And we re not just going to lounge around here all day. We re gonna stop by the Canalave City Gym. Now get dressed.

---

Batoy trudged along after Mia, his arms behind his head. The two had eaten breakfast in the lobby of the hotel, and now they patrolled the street straddling the canal. Not a word passed between the two of them, and Batoy stared at the cloud laden skies in a futile effort to squash the feeling that he d said something wrong. But the air sang with life, from the waves crashing against the legs of the pier, to the mournful wails of tanker ships, joined by a chorus of squawking Wingulls that hovered on thermals high In the air. Despite the clouds, the air was seasonably warm and comfortable.

Here we go, Mia said suddenly, and Batoy stopped in front of a large building covered with massive glass panes, lined in stainless steel. Stretched across its front in large letters was Canalave Institute of Prehistoric Science .

A museum? I thought we were going to a gym? Batoy said slowly, frowning in confusion.

This is the gym. I suppose you wouldn t know, but gyms have to be sponsored. The Pokemon League offers funding for different institutes in exchange for running a gym. What, did you think gym leaders just stood around waiting for challengers all day?

No need to be nasty about it, Batoy muttered, his cheeks red from humiliation. In truth, he d never paid any interest to gyms, even the one back home. Thinking back on it, Lavaridge s gym also ran a massage and relaxation spa. So, what d you want to do here?

I need to check in with Sabrina. Come on.

And come Batoy did, following after Mia as she pulled open one of the glass doors. The inside of the institute was remarkably clean, despite the vast quantities of sculpted sand the comprised the majority of the fixtures. The floors, made of tile, echoed with the steps of people as they moved towards their destinations. To the left, right inside the main lobby, was a reception desk. A rather bored teenage girl sat posted there, grooming her nails. To her, Mia went.

Hey, where s your trainer lounge? She asked before the girl could even speak, pulling out a card from her pocket and sliding across the desk.

The girl looked at it for a moment, then thrust her thumb towards the nearest hallway. Down the hall, swinging doors on the left. What about him? she asked, motioning absently towards Batoy.

He s with me.

If he isn t a gym trainer, though, can t let him through, the girl said with a disinterested shrug.

Mia glanced towards Batoy for the first time since they d left the hotel, then shrugged as well. Suppose it can t be helped, then. Stay here, shouldn t take me much longer than an hour to get this done. With that, she nodded towards the girl, then made her leave.

Batoy stood there, slightly stunned, before slowly approaching the desk. The girl looked up at him, reluctantly putting down a magazine she d just picked up. Rachel, it said on her nametag. Uh

What is it?

Is there anything to actually do around here he said slowly, twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

It s a Pokemon gym, she said as a matter of fact. If you re not interested in the exhibits, go watch a battle or something. At the sight of Batoy s mouth opening, she pointed towards a wall opposite the entrance, blank except for windows close to the ceiling. A door was situated on the right, near the corner. Go through there. Follow the signs.

Thank you, Batoy said, but the girl had already gone back to her magazine. A spark of anger floated through him, but he squashed the words that tried to surface. Doing so left his stomach queasy. Batoy made his way towards the door and slipped through it, appearing at the top of a row of stadium seating. On the floor were two arrows, one for spectators and the other for participants. He followed the arrow for spectators.

A strange scent invaded his nostrils, and Batoy glanced up to see a man walking by him. Tall, imposing, he had wild auburn hair coated in dust and a rugged chin. He smelled of dirt and sweat, and his tank top was soaked. His pants were soiled with bits of dirt and rock, tattered as if they d been through years of abuse. He held a shovel slung over his shoulder. The man had noticed him as well. Hey there, kid, he said in a gruff voice. Where re you headed?

Batoy shook off the smell. Honestly, I don t know. I thought maybe it d be fun to watch a battle or something

Watch? Wouldn t you rather participate in one?

Batoy smiled sheepishly. Heh, I bet Jet or Manny would love to fight, but I ve never done a gym battle before. I m not really much of a trainer.

These fellows, Jet and Manny, seem to be quite the Pokemon. Mind if I take a look at them? the man asked, rubbing his scruffy chin with a gloved hand.

Batoy frowned, then nodded. The man, rough as he appeared, wasn t terribly intimidating. Rather, he seemed quite at peace with himself. Sure. My name s Batoy, by the way.

Byron. The pleasure s mine. The man s face glew as Jet and Manny materialized in front of him. Jet shook his body and stretched while Manny groomed his ear. Ah, these Pokemon have very good coats, he said while kneeling down. Jet regarded him curiously, while Manny beamed with pride. I imagine this one is Manny, he said, petting the Eevee behind his ears, and this fiery guy here is Jet. Jet let his fires flare up in confirmation. Impressive. Jet couldn t hide his grin.

Byron stood, rubbing his chin, fingers digging through the rough mess of hair. You know, I think I d like to see these two in action. What say you and I have a practice match?

A practice match? Batoy repeated, but the two pokemon bounded with glee and excitement. The boy smiled and nodded. Guess that answers for me. But where? We can t battle right here, can we?

Of course not, Byron laughed, pointing down the steps , towards the arena below. This is a gym after all. There aren t any reservations for today.

Byron started down the steps, and Batoy followed, the clang-clang of the shovel hitting the steps. Byron moved with hint of a limp, but with the practiced grace of one who d already learned to ignore it. Though curious, Batoy hesitated to ask. Given the man s appearance, the story probably wasn t as grand as one could hope for, not that anyone should ever hope for such a thing. So, you have to reserve a spot for a gym battle? he asked, eager for conversation.

Aye. There are several reasons why, but most have to do with protocol and safety. A Gym Leader s Pokemon need to rest, and so it s best if not too many battles were scheduled in a single day. Likewise, if a trainer loses his or her challenge, we can set up a date for a rematch. Some trainers frustrate very easily, so it s best if they re given time to cool off and prepare an appropriate strategy.

I guess that makes sense, but I just don t see how a Gym Leader can handle losing so many times. Don t you think it d be frustrating?

Byron paused for a second, and though his face was hidden from Batoy, he imagined the man was contemplating. No, though I can see how you d think that. A Gym Leader s job is to train trainers, and nothing makes us happier than seeing others succeed. So in this case, the actual battle s outcome doesn t matter, just if the trainer has shown an acceptable amount of progress.

Hmm, I guess you re right. How do you know so much about gyms and stuff? Are you a gym trainer like my friend Mia is?

Byron shrugged his shoulders. I ve been around my share of Gym Battles. Why don t you head over to the blue side. I ll stay over here in the red.

The battlefield was massive, about 30 yards across and 50 yards long. There were almost as many rocks and boulders as there were sections of flat land. In the center of the field, a white pokeball shaped image had been inscribed, stretching about 15 yards as its diameter. Batoy knelt down and rubbed both Manny and Jet on their heads. Okay, guys, he whispered. This is just a practice match, but I m gonna do my best, and I hope you guys do the same. The two Pokemon nodded and grinned before they leapt out on to the field, Manny on the left and Jet on the right. Okay, we re ready! Batoy called out.

Byron nodded then flashed a toothy grin as he brought two pokeballs to bear. Steelix, Magnezone, go!

Batoy stepped back as the two pokemon appeared. The Steelix s shadow eclipsed both Jet and Manny; as it rose to its full height, its head nearly touched the ceiling. Orbiting around the steel snake, the UFO-looking magnet buzzed with anticipation, its antenna sparking. Batoy faintly realized that his hands were shaking, and so he balled his fists, his mind racing on how he could possibly beat something so monstrous. The Steelix roared, and Batoy heard a whimper, only he did not know if it came from himself or one of the two small pokemon.

You may have the first move, Byron said jovially.

Okay Batoy said, his voice softer than he d intended. His heart pounded, and try as he might, he couldn t steel his nerves. An idea came to him. Jet, smokescreen! Manny, Focus! he called. If all worked .

So far, it did. The Steelix recoiled from the billowing clouds of soot that floated from Jet s flames. The cloud rose high, that Batoy could only see a faint outline of the Steelix and couldn t see Byron at all. He smiled. There would be no way for the two steel-types to see pokemon as small as Jet and Manny. This could buy valuable time. ~Vee ~ Manny groaned as the wisps of orange fire that circled around him condensed into a faint hue.

Batoy couldn t hear any commands from Byron, and though in the back of his mind, this should have worried him, instead he decided to press the attack. Okay, Manny! he called, stronger this time, Swift! ~Eevee~ Manny cried as he spun on his front paw, his tail glistening with hundreds of tiny stars that sprang forward as he whipped it around. The starts sailed through the cloud, barely disturbing the screen, and Batoy could hear the grunts as the stars struck home.

But there weren t any sounds after that. Granted, Batoy didn t expect Swift to cause massive damage; even he could tell those Pokemon were very well trained. But no reaction at all? Jet glanced back at him, and Batoy mirrored his confused expression.

That expression suddenly turned to horror. Jet, watch out! Batoy cried, and Jet turned just in time to see a massive slab of iron cleaving through the cloud racing towards him. He leapt sideways, enough to avoid a glancing blow from the Steelix s tail, but the force of impact shattered rocks and stone, and Jet landed roughly on his side. Manny looked on, startled, until the tail swept towards him. The Eevee leapt, landed on the tail and clutching on for dear life as it suddenly raised high in the air. ~Eevee!~ it yelped, its back paws scrabbling to get some sort of hold on the steel-type.

Batoy heard a faint buzz, one that quickly grew louder as the smokescreen violently parted, blown away by the metallic sound the Magnezone emitted. Manny folded his ears and howled, hanging on desperately, his paws notched into a groove in the Steelix s tail. Jet crawled up, fire rippling on his back. Jet, help Manny! Batoy shouted. Flame Wheel!

Jet rushed forward, his body consumed by flames, but as he leaped into the air, a solid mass blindsided him, sending him sprawling, a steel sphere planted next to his thigh. The Magnezone clasped its magnet-like pincers, its cold searching eye fixed on the Eevee now. However, the Steelix needed no assistance as it raised it tail high. Manny whimpered as a violent shake shook him loose, and he found himself in a free fall. He d only scarcely looked up when the Steelix s tail slammed into him, pushing him through the air and down towards Jet. Manny curled up, closing his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

The force of the impact overwhelmed Batoy s shout. The Steelix s tail slammed Manny on top of Jet, and the Magnet Bomb that sat waiting patiently finally exploded. A furious explosion raced around the Steelix s tail, cratering the ground. Batoy had crossed half the field before he even noticed his legs moving. He knelt by the crater.

Both pokemon lay still, Manny on top of Jet. G-guys, are you okay? Batoy whimpered, and had the two not groaned at that time, he would have broken into tears. Instead, he gingerly scooped Manny into his lap and then Jet. The Quilava peaked open an eye, but his quivering sigh was enough. Batoy shook his head. Don t worry guys. You did your best. He rubbed the Quilava s head, and Jet cooed, though it was somewhat reluctant.

Byron approached, and Batoy hesitated to look up. Um sorry he said sullenly. I guess that was kinda embarrassing .

The man shrugged his shoulders. No, it s fine. Your pokemon did a wonderful job.

Yeah, they did but

But?

Batoy s shoulders sank. I know it s my fault. They re good, but I just I don t know if I can help them be as good as they can be .

Byron clapped his hand around Batoy s shoulder. Look here, lad. It s obvious that you have trust in your Pokemon. They obviously trust you. So don t insult them by not trusting in yourself. Even when you re nervous, never be timid in combat. Always try to stay in control of the battle and don t panic when things look tough or bad. And don t worry. I meet people who ve done this for years, and they still don t understand. It s fine to take your time.

---

The sun had long since reached its zenith and began its slow trek back towards the horizon. Its light peaked through thick clouds that rolled and tumbled, streaking the ground with luminescent beams. Underneath one of these beams, Batoy sat on a bench just outside the museum, overlooking the canal. Though the light was warm, the air stayed chill with the warning of coming winter, just a month away. His hands dug deep into his pockets, hiding from the brisk breeze that headed in from the sea.

The sound of sliding doors reached his ears, and Batoy turned to see Mia. Her expression flitted around before finally settling on apologetic. Hey, sorry that took so long, she said as she took a seat next to him, leaning back and crossing her legs. I hope you managed to keep yourself entertained.

Batoy rubbed his arms, noting to find a jacket or hoodie sometime in the future. Yeah. Some guy named Byron let me do a practice match with him.

Mia s eyebrow arched. Byron, huh? she said with a slight hint of surprise and amusement. How d you do?

Batoy sighed, staring up into the clouds. Well, we got creamed. It was my fault, mainly, though. It s kinda scary; if he s that strong, just think of how powerful the Gym Leader is .

The sound of a snort reached his ears, but when Batoy turned, Mia had already looked away. Yeah, they can be pretty tough, she said, running her hand across her ear and brushing away an annoying strand of hair. It takes a lot of dedication.

Maybe someday we ll try.

Heh, maybe someday you will. It s a different life, that s for certain. Exciting, adventurous; it s an experience few get to have.

Batoy shuddered from a gust of wind, but his insides warmed with bubbling thrill. I think it d be fun.

Mmhm The silence following gave way to the cawing of Wingulls, the mournful wailing of passing ships and the gentle whispers of the wind. 


	20. Chapter 20

Between the gentle yet persistent rocking of the motor yacht and the quiet roar of the waves crashing against its hull, it was all Batoy could do to keep his stomach in line. He gripped the guardrails of the boat, trying to steady himself, and failing horribly. His mind spun in circles, and he found himself suffering from vertigo; at any moment he would fall into the dark waters below and disappear.

Don t ye be throwin up on my deck, lad, Captain Eldritch said with a grin, and Batoy looked back weakly at the man. He appeared to be in his late 50s, recently retired, with a hairline that had long since receded and been conquered by grey. Heavy-set, he had come from an easy, but busy life, and now he d rewarded himself with the absolutely beautiful Sea Luminescence, a 76 foot long masterpiece, or so said Eldritch. Else I ll be makin ye clean it up. Eldritch smiled again, pleased at how far his accent had come.

Batoy tried to say something, but the slip in his concentration nearly caused him to vomit, and so he turned back over the guardrail and just moaned. Seasickness wasn t something he could triumph over easily; all his attempts thus far to steady himself and ended in vain. He d wanted to thank the Captain for his hospitality, but he couldn t manage two words without becoming too dizzy. On top of that, there was still the return trip to be had. Lovely.

Eldritch s hand clamped down on Batoy s shoulder. Why don t you go down beneath and get some rest? he said in his real voice. We won t be reaching Fullmoon Island for a few hours still.

Yeah, Batoy said, with as slight a nod he could manage. Thanks Two words. He reluctantly pulled away from the guardrail and, stumbling, made his way down a short ramp to an unlocked door. The lights on the ceiling barely illuminated the room, an awkward combination of a kitchen, living room and bedroom. On the port side of the room were a pair of bunkbeds, and Batoy stumbled his way to the empty lower bunk. His head hit the pillow and he almost immediately sighed in relief. Though the rocking still dazed him, at least it felt good to be off his feet.

Seasick?

Ugh yeah. You re not asleep Mia? Batoy rolled over on his back, staring at the slats of the bed above him.

Nah, not tired. Just been thinking.

About what?

Mia paused for a little bit. It s nothing big, she said finally, and Batoy got the sense that she wasn t much in the mood for talking about her mind. How much longer?

The Captain said a couple of hours.

Alright.

Mia? Are you okay?

Of course. Why wouldn t I be?

Batoy detected a hint of something, but he didn t know what. I dunno, but-

If you don t know, then why ask?

I can t be worried?

What s there to worry about?

Nothing, I guess Batoy felt his seasickness fade, replaced by a growing spark of anger. There was no reason for her to be so snippety. So, he said, fighting hard to bite back the irritation he felt, what do you think we ll find at Fullmoon Island? You think there s gonna be a special Pokemon there?

I dunno, possibly.

The spark in Batoy flashed brightly. Why re you being so short with me? he protested, sitting up now, his queasy stomach all but forgotten. First you ditch me for like half the day, and then I have to struggle just to get you to talk to me! What s the deal? An uneasy silence followed, and Batoy bit his lip. He d expected some sort of retort, but not complete silence. A few minutes passed, and still, Mia d not said a single word. M-Mia? he stammered, his voice weak and pathetic.

There was a stirring above him, and he saw Mia s shadow drop down, landing lightly on the wooden floor. She didn t turn towards him; instead, almost as silently as a ghost, she walked across the room and out the door, not even slamming it behind her. She seemed neither angry nor considerate; she didn t acknowledge him at all. And that hurt.

Batoy placed his hand over his face. His headache had come back with a vengeance. His stomach tossed and turned. He laid back and squeezed his eyes closed. Stupid, stupid, stupid he muttered to himself. Why re you even out here? Do you even know how much trouble you re going to be in?

Of course he knew, and Batoy bite down on his lip hard. All this running he d been doing, and for what? It was just going to get him into more trouble. His stomach squeezed into a knot, and Batoy whimpered, forcing his eyes open. I m such an idiot, he muttered. I could just lose it forever, and then I d be fine. I wouldn t be lying anymore .

And then all those poor pokemon would be stuck, unreachable for all eternity, and for no reason other than that their trainers no longer wanted them. It s not fair why do I have to make a decision like that? He could turn the microchip back in, and probably be forced to serve time. He could give the chip to Brand or Lizbeth, but then the other would be angry with him. And try as he might, he couldn t ignore the possibility of what Magma would do with a virtually unlimited supply of pokemon.

He pressed the pillow against his face and hoped the world would stop spinning.

---

A soft, but bright pale light peaked through the windows, awakening Batoy from his dreamless nap. Wha what s that? he muttered, climbing out of the bunkbed and stumbling out of the door. His eyes widened suddenly.

The dark clouds that covered the sky had given way to the more gorgeous full moon Batoy had ever seen. Everything around them was bathed in its gentle blue light. He glanced around. They d just docked in a sort of alcove, yet the water was strangely calm and only gently splashed against the sides of the cliffs surrounding them. Captain Eldritch had already gone to work, mooring the Sea Luminescence to a sturdy looking gangplank that extended from a path up the cliffs.

How ya feelin , lad? he shouted, glancing back over his shoulder. Feeling better?

Batoy nodded and crawled out onto the deck. Wow this is Fullmoon Island?

Yes, it is, Mia said appearing behind Batoy and stepping past him. Her knapsack was slung over her shoulder. You ll be back to pick us up, Captain?

Aye, lass, around noon tomorrow, just like you requested. He leaned closer to Mia. You sure you kids ll be fine here all by yourself?

I ll be able to take care of myself, Mia said, flashing the Captain a smile before hopping over the guardrail and landing solidly on the gangplank below.

H-Hey, wait for me! Batoy called, snatching his own backpack and hurrying after the girl. He d taken a few steps on the dock, before turning and waving his thanks to the Captain, who nodded him off.

The path through the cliffs were beautifully maintained, and even in the moonlight, Batoy could see the poppies waving in the breeze. The wildflowers were meticulously placed, and he couldn t believe that they weren t maintained by anything other than nature itself. The rows of flowers eventually gave way to a thicket of maple trees. Mia strode among them until she came across a break in the tree line. This way, she said before disappearing among the trees.

Batoy doubled his speed to try and catch up, but Mia d disappeared. The trees overhead blocked the moonlight partially, but he could see a bright glow ahead of him. The overlying branches created a sort of archway, showing the path before him. This is weird, he whispered to himself, hesitating to step forward. I don t hear anything at all, except the wind no pokemon or anything .

He swallowed his fear and took a step forward, then another, until he finally reached the bright clearing in front of him. The moon s light drenched everything, and Batoy found his jaw hanging open at the sheer stunning beauty of the sights before him. He trudged forward until he noticed the sloshing of his sneakers slightly sinking in water. But the water on the ground wasn t stagnant; it smelled fresh and clean and seemed void of any dirt at all, as if it d recently rained.

A breeze picked up around him, but it wasn t chilly. In fact, the night air felt a good deal more comfortable than it had been before. A very faint sound passed through his ears, but though he looked around, he couldn t see anything. The sound seemed to come from the middle of the clearing, and as Batoy neared, it grew louder.

Something within Batoy stirred uncomfortably as the sound slowly became clearer. It was a song, haunting and mellow. It swirled around him, dizzying him, and he felt like he were about to lose his balance. Stronger the song came, and Batoy reached up to his head. An incredible pressure pressed at his temples, like something was attempting to force its way into his mind. A single feather floated down in front of him, yellow and green and glowing like the moon.

An eerie blue light overcame him, and Batoy s heart started racing. His arms and legs locked up, and he could barely turn his head. From the corner of his eyes he could see a similar light from the edge of the clearing. He fought against the force and turned more, his vision focusing to see Old Man. The Alakazam s spoons were bent forward, and the pokemon s body shimmered as he grunted in frustration. Mia stood beside him, her arms crossed. Batoy couldn t see her eyes.

He tried reaching for his pocket, but a sudden wave of exhaustion overcame him. Batoy fell forward on his hands, gasping, but even lifting his arm was too much of an effort and he collapsed. Right in front of his nose, the small feather danced slightly on the strengthening breeze. W-why, Mia he tried to whimper before everything went dark. The only thing he could hear was that haunting song.

---

What are you doing here? You can t be here?

Batoy stirred a bit. He could hear someone talking.

Go away! We don t want you here!

Someone was talking to someone else. He could feel two presences nearby.

You ll ruin everything! I won t let you come in! That voice it was his own. Was he talking? Was this just a dream? What had happened? Mia

The spark within Batoy exploded with fury, and Batoy forced himself up. He couldn t see anything except fog around him. He saw two shadows, but couldn t make them out. Who s there? he demanded, his fists clenched. Is that you, Mia? Why d you attack me!

The voice halted, and Batoy felt an unusual feeling inside of him, like a sheet had suddenly been wrapped around him. She wants to force herself in and take over, Batoy s voice said. I won t let her, but I need your help. Together, we can defeat her.

The other presence pushed through the fog, but Batoy recoiled. The fog thickened, and the shadow of the presence faded slightly, as if it were pushed back. A wailing song pierced through, and Batoy suddenly felt cold.

Don t let her lies and deceit fool you. She only wants power. She ll stop at nothing to try and get it. We must stop her. Will you help me?

Batoy nodded. What what do I have to do?

Just give yourself to me. Let me do all the work. Let me guide you.

The shadow pushed again, but the fog pressed back against it again, this time pushing it away completely. The presence disappeared.

---

Batoy sat up with a start, sweating and panting. He felt the scrambling of paws on his chest, followed by concerned barking. ~Lava, Quilava?~ Jet yelped, rocking Batoy s shoulders with his paws. Batoy held his head and shook it. Ugh I m fine, Jet. Thanks, he said, rubbing the Quilava on the head.

The sky had already begun to light with the rising sun, and remnants of the morning mist clung to the trees, begging not to be burned away with the coming heat. Batoy climbed to his feet, dusting bits of grass off of him. Did you pop out to check on me, Jet? The Quilava nodded and pawed at Batoy s leg. Batoy smiled and picked him up.

So, you re awake finally? I was kinda worried for a moment.

Batoy turned suddenly, his eyes narrowing at Mia. You

The girl raised her hands and grinned. Hey, don t look at me like that. I save your tail.

You what?

Mia held up a black pokeball with a yellowish-orange arch marked on it. I don t know what she was doing, but she was very interested in you. Old Man was trying to safeguard you from her song, but you kept fighting against it. I had to capture her to keep her from trying to hurt you.

You did that for me? Who was attacking me?

Mia flicked her wrist and the ball sent sailing into the night sky before exploding with light. Batoy s eyes opened wide. A Pokemon he d never seen before hovered in the air, with pink veils of feathers surrounding her. Her back was covered in soft blue plumage, and her underbelly and moon-shaped bill were a gentle yellow. This is Cresselia.

The lunar pokemon set its gaze towards Batoy and started to move. Jet began to growl, but a sharp word from Mia stopped both in their tracks. Cresselia. I don t want you to attack Batoy anymore. Is that understood? The lunar pokemon gave a mournful wail, but nodded and retreated back behind her. She means well, but I suppose there s just something about you she s interested in. Mia shrugged her shoulders. I dunno what, though.

Was she the one you came here for?

I suppose so, Mia said with a shrug. I didn t know exactly what I d find here, but it certainly was extraordinary. She rested her hand on Cresselia s back. The pokemon didn t recoil. I can t wait to get to know you, Cresselia.

Batoy wasn t quite so enthusiastic. Something about the Pokemon troubled him, something deep down in his gut. Yet, her presence was incredibly calming. He felt as if he could sail towards the moon and back. And still, he didn t move forward to touch her. So what re you going to do now? he asked.

Mia frowned. Ya know, I haven t really thought about it. To be honest, I could go back to Saffron, but I really don t want to. She paused a bit, and then an idea came to her. Though, I will say I did enjoy hanging out with you. Perhaps if you aren t too busy, you could escort me back to Snowpointe City?

Batoy glanced down at Jet. What do you think, Jet? he asked. The Quilava grinned and let a small fire ripple down his back. He glanced at Mia. Well, there s your answer! 


End file.
